The Adventures of Lloyd Garmadon: Book One
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: What if Garmadon was never bitten by the Great Devourer? Life would be different. It would be normal, and everybody likes that. Well, sometimes. These are some stories that will give Lloyd the chance to act like a kid, but he's still destined to be the Green Ninja. Join this little ninja as he goes on adventures he will never forget. Rated K.
1. Introduction

THE ADVENTURES OF LLOYD GARMADON:

BOOK ONE

INTRODUCTION

 **HEY! lovesgod12 HERE!**

 **I'M BACK AND YOU KNEW I WOULD BE. I HAD THESE CRAZY IDEAS ABOUT WANTING TO WRITE SHORT STORIES AND ADVENTURES FOR LLOYD.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

 **ENJOY.**

You may have heard the original story of Lloyd Garmadon. How his father was bitten by the Great Devourer as a young boy. The evil seep inside of him right after his son was born. Afterwards, Lloyd was taken to Darkley`s at a very young age. Running away a few times and letting the Serpintine go free, the ninja took him in and taught him the ways of being good after his uncle reads him a bedtime story. Time passed by and after he was rescued by the snakes, he was destined to become the Green Ninja. Helping to defeat the Great Devourer and training for so long, Lloyd eventually became older by tomorrow's tea and the time for the final battle would draw near. He finally saw his mother again after so long. More time passed and they traveled to the Dark Island, where the Overlord was possessed into Lord Garmadon and had a portal take them to Ninjago, leaving the ninja on the island. Once they returned to the city, the Final Battle had begun and ended just like that. Good had won and the light had shown once again, with a new day beginning. The totally unexpected happens when Lord Garmadon becomes Sensei Garmadon. More things came up along the way, but as we know, good will always win.

But what would happen if things were different? What if Garmadon never got bit by the Great Devourer? Things would be different as the future came to be. Garmadon would grow up to become a wonderful man who would live a happy life. He would marry Misako and years later, Lloyd will come along. Does Lloyd become the Green Ninja? Of course he would. At the age of eight, that's who he was destined to be. That was the time when the skeleton army decided to attack from the underworld. They were defeated, but they still come to attack every now and then. Two years had passed and Lloyd had continued his training. Sensei Wu, Garmadon`s brother, had successfully trained the ninja and now they have become teachers at Sensei Wu`s Academy, where Lloyd also goes to school at.

On the outside of the gates, Lloyd was known to be an ordinary kid. He went to school like everyone else. He played video games a lot, dislike his vegetables, always found a way to sneak sweets and loved to get down and dirty. There were times when he got himself into some mischief, but as they say, boys will be boys. That how he was when he was in reality. On the inside of the gates, Lloyd was training and practicing his spinjitzu. Nobody knew that Lloyd was a ninja except for his family, relatives, teachers and his best friend Nick, the only outsider who kept the secret well. It was best for nobody to know. He didn't want to cause so much attention.

In these stories, you will see how little Lloyd Garmadon lives in two different worlds. In one world, you will see him as a normal child, doing what other people would do as he learns the ways of the world. Also, he will get chased by bullies. In another world, you will see him fight and train as there will be a day when he has to fight the biggest enemy of all. As of now, let the first stories of the first book begin. Enjoy learning about the adventures of Lloyd Garmadon.

* * *

 **DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU? DID YOU?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Snakes in The Park

STORY ONE

SNAKES IN THE PARK

Lloyd and his parents live inside a two bedroom house on the east side of the city. The Garmadon`s have live in Ninjago City ever since Lloyd was born. Sure it was a dangerous place, but who else was there to protect the city when it was in danger? The Garmadon`s were a family of ninja. To the citizens and the good, they were a normal family. To their allies and the villains, they were heroes. People who fought the bad and protect the good. Even though their identity is kept a secret, they continued on with normal lives. Misako was a historian, but she worked mostly at home. Sometimes she would get calls from the museum telling her that she needed to come in. While she wasn't working, she was taking care of both her son and the household, which was sometimes a mess thanks to the only child she had. It was good to be both a working mother and a stay at home mom. Garmadon had his own monastery, where he taught his own martial arts academy. It's the place where Lloyd would go to train whenever his father wasn't teaching a class. Today was one of those days. A class had just left out an hour and a half ago and another one would be starting soon. Until then, Lloyd was still training.

At that moment, Lloyd was standing on a balance beam, trying not to lose his footing as he walked to the other side, which was only halfway away. He's spent the last ten minutes trying to get from one side to another. He almost fell after taking another step, but he regained his footing just in time.

Lloyd looked at the ground, but he placed his eyes on his father. "Remind me why I'm doing this again, Dad."

"There will be a time when you must learn how to keep your balance, no matter where you are," Garmadon said, "How do you think you will feel when your walking on a rickety thin bridge without rope handles on both sides to keep you from falling over?"

"I'd be too scared to look down."

"Exactly. That's the most important thing that you need to learn when you're trying to keep your balance. Never look down, no matter what's underneath your feet."

When Lloyd tried taking another step, he lost his footing and fell off the balance beam, hitting the ground with his back. Luckily, he was okay, as usual. It wasn't the first time he's fell down and brought himself back up again. He's fail plenty of times on the first try. It was different this time.

"I can't believe this," Lloyd said, "I've tried this at least eight times. I can only concentrate on what's going on under me than looking to see what's in front of me. I guess balancing isn't going to be as easy as I thought."

"You think everything about training is going to be easy, but let me tell you something," Garmadon said, "It's not. It requires practice. The only way your training can increase is by practicing it. Otherwise, without practice, it will be like you've never trained for it at all."

"I understand, but balancing seems like a really advance move."

"It's only the first step in level three of your training, which is exactly where you are. You have to start moving up sooner or later."

"If I keep going at a pace like this, I might never be known as one of the greatest ninja in all of Ninjago. I'm the Green Ninja, destined to defeat the leader of all darkness. Whoever that enemy is."

Garmadon sighed. "Keep a smile on your face, Lloyd. There's no reason to frown about it. We'll continue tomorrow. Help me tidy up the training room a little bit. My next class will be here soon and I don't want them practicing in a pigsty."

Once the place was cleaned up, Lloyd changed his clothes and grabbed his skateboard. He was riding his way home when he found his best friend Nick walking down the sidewalk. Ever since they first started school, Nick was the only person that talked to Lloyd. In fact, it was hard for the both of them to make friends. Nick was pretty much a geek, but Lloyd had a secret that nobody could ever figure out. Once they became friends, Lloyd knew that he could trust Nick by telling him his secret. Lloyd's parents didn't even know that Nick knew. They just thought he was never suspicious of anything. Lloyd caught up with Nick and placed his skateboard under his arm.

"Hey, Nick," Lloyd said, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Nick said, "Just taking a walk. Trying to clear my head."

"What are you trying to clear your head about?"

"Well, I was chased out of the park by Brad and Gene. Then your little cousin came over and found me in my backyard. I spent the last two hours hearing her talk about this and that, but I didn't hear much of what she said. I was working on my new creation."

"What did you built this time?"

Nick took what looked like a remote control and a spinning wheel out of his pocket. "Feast your eyes on the Hypnotizer 300. It may look like some ordinary remote control to you, but watch what happens when I turn this knob to the different types of actions set. It only has about ten, but I'm planning to do some upgrades in it. Wanna see me try it out?"

"You bet I do."

"Lets see. Who can we try it out on?" He looked everywhere for someone until he saw Lloyd's mother. "Ha. There's a good person."

"We are not testing this thing out on my mom. You can use it on anybody but her."

"Fine. You wouldn't mind if I could try it out on you?"

"Go for it."

Nick turned the knob to monkey and pressed command. He pointed the remote at Lloyd and pressed start. Once Lloyd was in full control, he started climbing up on trees and eating apples from it. Nick had a hard time controlling his laugh and stopped when he saw Miss Allyman come out the door and yell at Lloyd to get off her apple tree. Lloyd started screeching, but Nick held the remote out and pressed obey. Lloyd did so and jumped on top of Nick`s head. Nick decided he had enough so he pressed normal and pointed the remote at Lloyd and pressed end, turning Lloyd back to his old self. He fell off of Nick`s head and landed on the ground next to his skateboard. His eyes were so wide, they almost popped out of his head.

"What did you make me act like?" Lloyd asked.

"I made you act like a monkey, but you were starting to cause trouble," Nick said, "I think it's best to use certain actions when your in an opened space area. Maybe I should use this on my sister whenever she comes over."

"My point exactly."

"Lloyd, could you come inside, please?" Misako called out to him.

"Coming, Mom," Lloyd said, "I guess I better get going. See you later, Nick."

"Bye, Lloyd."

Lloyd went inside the house. He saw his mother sitting on the most softest couch anyone has ever known. Whenever they have guest over, they would always consider taking the couch. The living room was like anything you would ever see in Ninjago, if you were from a village. Misako patted a seat on the couch that motioned for Lloyd to sit next to her. Usually when his mother did this, Lloyd knew that she found something interesting. As a historian, she discovers whatever she can find.

"What did you find this time, Mom?" Lloyd asked.

"I found this book full of old ancient stories and it has a lot of illustrations in it that I think may interest you," Misako said, "Would you like to look at them?"

"Would I ever." Lloyd took the book and saw a bunch of snakes. He gave the book back to his mother in a wink. "I've already heard a bunch of stuff about the Serpentine, Mom. What's so interesting about them? What did they do to be part of Ninjago history?"

"Perhaps you don't really pay attention that much in school, but the history of the Serpentine is the most interesting of all. They were part of the reason why the First Spinjitzu Master separated Ninjago into two different lands. The Serpentine War was just the beginning of evil. The war of good and evil lasted for about four years. After the first battle ended, the Serpentine were sent underground, never to be seen again."

"Everybody knows that the Serpentine lost and they were sent underground. Big deal."

"It is a big deal. The Serpentine may hold more secrets than we know. If they were ever released from their prisons, all those secrets will be revealed. If they are, Ninjago could be in trouble. This is why nobody is to go inside their tombs."

"The Serpentine have tombs? Where are they?"

"The tombs are located in different areas of Ninjago. Unfortunately, I don't have a map to tell you where they are. Nobody does. Only a few maps were made, but nobody knows where they were hidden at."

"I wonder if anybody will know. In fact, I wonder if the Serpentine are even real at all. They sound like old bedtime stories that kids took seriously in the old days of Ninjago. I think it's all fake."

"None of the stories about them is fictional, Lloyd. Everything that I've ever read speaks the truth. In every scroll, every book and even documentaries and websites. The Serpentine are as real as herbs and spices."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"You'll regret saying those words, Lloyd. Let's go make some dinner before your father gets home."

There were times when Lloyd thought that his mother was telling the truth. Most of the times, he thought she was a little crazy to believe such things. Sure there have been proof that certain creatures and villains were real, but he wasn't sure that he could believe it all just yet. No matter what, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon couldn't believe every story was true, but as his mother told him, he will regret saying that he will only believe it when he saw it.

* * *

In the cold regions of Ninjago, a strange shadow that was shaped as a grown man was walking through the snow, his footprints helping him along the way to find his route back home. It looked as though he was taking a nightly stroll. Since it was so dark, it was hard to see the man's facial features. He was making his way into the woods. The trees were blowing softly in the wind. Not a peep was heard out of the creatures in the forest. The only noise were the man's feet crunching in the snow.

He continued on his walked when he suddenly stopped. He removed the hood from his head and took a closer look. It look like a tomb, but what kind? Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he walked up to the tomb, wiping the snow away from the statue. It was a small statue of a snake, but what kind? The man placed his hand on the statue, feeling the texture and roughness that it had. Thinking that he heard a noise in the distance, the man removed his hand from the small statue, flipping it to the other side. The giant door to the tomb opened, a thick cloud of fog releasing itself into the fresh air of the night. The man became startled and slipped in the snow. He backed away on his hands and feet as he heard rattling noises coming from inside the tomb. The rattling stopped, revealing silence for only a moment. Just when the man thought that it was over, a dozen pair of red eyes glowed from the darkness of the tomb, causing him to scream. Nothing came out, but one of them did say something.

"Look into my eyes."

That's when everything seemed different as the man looked into the things eyes and became under their control. He couldn't remember anything until the red glowing eyes disappeared. He ran off from the woods, following his footprints to lead himself back home.

* * *

Another night passed by, bringing daylight in. Lloyd was still asleep on a beautiful Friday morning towards the end of August. He was curled up in his Captain Gladiator bedspread, lying on his pillows as he was comfortable in his one and only pair of Captain Gladiator pajamas. Since his alarm clock wasn't set, he was still fast asleep. Without knowing, the door to Lloyd's room opened. His father came in with a gong in his hands, banging on it until Lloyd woke up and sat in his bed. Rubbing his tired eyes, Lloyd stepped out of his bed, almost tripping on the floor. He regained his steps before he fell.

"Dad, what's the point in waking me up when I don't have to train today?" Lloyd asked.

"Evil never sleeps in and neither should you," Garmadon said, "Breakfast is made. If you want it, come get it."

"I'm on my way."

Once Lloyd got dressed in his casual attire, he ran downstairs and made his way into the kitchen, where breakfast waited for him. The kitchen radio was on as his mother listened to the hostess on her favorite news station. It was the only channel that ever had documentaries anymore. Lloyd only listened to half of what the anchorwoman said.

"Reports have been called in that people in Ignacia Village have been hypnotized by unknown creatures," the anchorwoman said, "It appears to some people that nobody can see them because they hide so well in the woods nearby. Whatever these things are, try not to let them hypnotize you. Be careful of your surroundings is what I always say."

"Unknown creatures hypnotizing random people?" Garmadon said, "That's new."

"Just keep a sharp eye out, honey," Misako said, "They may be villains or some type of species that come around once every so often. Whatever the case, just be careful."

Lloyd jumped off his chair. "I'm done with breakfast. I'll be at the park. Nick told me to meet him there. I'll be back around noon."

"Keep an eye out for unknown creatures," his mother said.

"Sure thing."

Lloyd grabbed his skateboard and rolled away from the house. Once he got into the city, Lloyd was in full control. He was always doing cool stunts when it comes to living in the city, trying to impress everyone around him. Ducking under trucks and sliding against stair railings is as much as he could do. With the amount of speed that he had, it only took him about fifteen minutes to get to Ninjago City Park. Once he got there, he saw Nick over by the cedar trees. It was the only place where they could plan things or just sit around in peace. As long as they were home by lunch time, it wasn't much of a problem.

"Hey, Nick," Lloyd said, "What's going on?"

"Lloyd, we gotta talk," Nick said.

"Don't tell me that Brad and Gene forced you to tell them my secret."

"No, it's about your cousin."

"What did Monica do this time?"

"She was over at my house for six hours straight. She wouldn't leave. I was trying to put upgrades into one of my inventions when she started talking about her new cat that she got at the shelter yesterday."

"Yep. Monica loves cats. This must be her third one. I don't know how her brother can stand them with his allergies."

"That's not even the worst part. When it was time for her to head home, she kissed me on the cheek and skipped away. She was already gone by the time I could catch up to her."

"She kissed you on the cheek?"

"Yes. It took me a half hour to wash it off my face. There is something seriously wrong with your cousin."

"I think I know what's going on. I have a feeling that Monica likes you."

"What? Gross! There is no way that I will ever fall head over heels with her. Besides, I have more important things to do than have my concentration filled up on a relationship."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Nick felt his face and shook his head. "I'm not blushing. If I was blushing, I would be feeling heat around my face. Plus, a person doesn't blush unless they have a really bad fever."

"Don't even try and hide it, dude. I know exactly what's going on. You have feelings for Monica."

"No, I don't. If I had feelings for her, I would be talking about her all the time."

"That's where your wrong. If a girl has a crush, she would talk about him all the time. It might be her best friend. It could be her diary for all I know. If a guy has a crush on someone, he would be blushing all the time when he's around her. He'd be to nervous to even talk to her. Is that how you feel when your around Monica?"

"What does it matter to you? If I did have a crush on somebody, I would never tell you."

"Why not? I'm your best buddy. You can trust me."

"Gaining your trust is a hard thing to do. Every time I tell you something secretive, you always end up spilling it out to the world."

"No, I don't."

"Really? Remember the time I told you that my grandfather passed away and I told you not to tell anyone? I didn't want anyone to know that I was grieving on the inside."

"I only told two people."

"Lloyd, two people can make a big difference. If they receive one little secret that someone else promised not to tell, it can spread through the entire world like wildfire. Look what happened the next day at school. Everyone kept asking me if I was okay, and I told them that I didn't need their sympathy. Even Kai asked me if I was alright, but being my teacher, I just told him I was fine. He kept having this worried expression on his face every time he looked in my direction. I can guarantee that something is up with him and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it."

"I also remembered that it was the time you didn't talk to me for three whole weeks. My parents were even starting to worry about you. I just told them that you were busy. I may not be the most trustworthy person on this earth, but I am the best hero. It's time to put the past behind you and start living in the future."

"You're right. I've learned my lesson, though. Never tell you anymore secrets. I may not be a hero, but I am a trustworthy person."

"I can agree on that."

As the boys were sitting against the tree for only a solid minute, people started screaming and running out of the park.

"Run! Run for your lives!"

"Strange creatures are in the park."

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Lloyd said, "Let's go check it out."

Lloyd and Nick ran towards the lake and saw more people running away. A few didn't make it in time and became hypnotized. Lloyd saw a dozen red eyes coming from inside the woods. Looks like everyone was right about strange creatures hypnotizing people. Now these things were in the city, hiding in the park. Lloyd looked and saw someone he recognized. It was Kai, one of his uncle's students. Plus, he was a teacher as well, but he was hoping not to have him.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"I thought I could take a nice little stroll when I saw those things," Kai said, "I recognize what they are. Red glowing eyes and rattling tails. That's a sign of the Serpentine."

"The Serpentine? I thought they didn't exist."

"Easy for you to say. Maybe you should pay a lot more attention in school."

"Should we really be talking about that right now?"

"You two need to get out of here. This is a dangerous tribe that were dealing with."

"What are they?"

"That's the Hypnobrai tribe. When they rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes. If you do, your under their control. There is one way to get someone unhypnotized. The snake with the staff and long tail is the general. He leads the army. The staff has the anti-venom in it. If we can get it, then we can turn everyone back to normal."

"Your gonna need some help. Be lucky that I was around."

"Your still in the beginning levels of training. I don't think you should do this."

"This may be my one and only chance to fight off some bad guys. Let me help you."

Kai sighed and looked at Lloyd. "Alright. Just try to stay out of trouble and don't leave my side. "

"Ninja always work together."

They stayed behind the tree for a few moments before they could get close enough to the Serpentine. Suddenly, one of them slipped out from the tall trees. He had large glowing red eyes and large fangs. His skin color was green with some white added to it. He had a long tail and his left hand held a staff. It was the general of the Hypnobrai. He made his way towards the lake and looked around to see if there were anymore people to hypnotize. Luckily, Lloyd and Kai snuck behind him, wearing their ninja uniforms, ready for any kind of attack. They placed Nick up in a tree, where he was out of sight.

Before Kai could get close enough to him, the general turned his head around. His tongue made a hissing noise as he made his way towards Kai. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? One ninja who thinksss he can ssstop usss." All the other snakes came out of hiding and laughed. "How pathetic! Nobody would be ssstupid enough to come alone."

"He didn't come alone," Lloyd said, popping out from behind a tree.

"Look at that," the general said, "The older ninja brought hisss little sssidekick. Thisss will be too easssy."

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't of gotten you into this mess," Kai said.

"Like my dad always says, never fight alone unless you really have to," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, now is not a good time for lectures. By the way, some people would prefer to fight alone."

"Well, what'ssss it gonna be, ninja?" the general asked, impatient, "Are you gonna fight or are you jussst gonna ssstand there?"

"Ninja Go!" Kai did spinjitzu and knocked down a few snakes. Doing his best to get the staff, he decided to fight the general, leaving Lloyd to do all the dirty work. Kai can be a bit hot headed and impatient, but he tries to control it, even if it does go straight to his head. With Lloyd fighting off half of the snakes, he was sending himself close to the docks. He made sure that he didn't go into the water. He wasn't the best swimmer in the world, but he knew how to float. Lloyd kicked at least five snakes away at the same time, but somehow the general caught up with him. What happened to Kai? He looked to see the red ninja with his hands full of at least two dozen snakes. Looks like Lloyd had no choice but to fight the leader on his own.

"Looks like it's only the two of us," Lloyd said.

The general slithered up to him with an evil look in his red eyes. "Look into my eyesss."

When Lloyd heard him say that, he closed his eyes. "How dumb do you think I am? The only way to keep away from being hypnotized is by keeping my eyes closed."

"Really? Can you balance with your eyesss closssed?" The general smashed both sides of the docks, mostly destroying it. Only two boards remained standing. "Do you know how to fight while keeping your balance?"

"I'm not trained enough to keep my balance. I don't know what to do."

"Well, this is the perfect time to learn."

The general swung his fist towards Lloyd, but the young ninja dodged it. Lloyd was trying to at least throw a punch, but he was scared to fight. Balancing was hard enough, but getting punches thrown at him was even harder. Trying to back away, Lloyd slipped and fell off, holding on to the edge of the board. Skales looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Looksss like there'sss nothing elsssse you can do," the general said, "Time to give up."

"I'm a ninja," Lloyd said, "Ninja never quits."

"Sssuit yourssself." He gave Lloyd that look. "Look into my eyesss."

Lloyd closed his eyes. "You can't hypnotize me now."

"No, but I can push you into the water."

Lloyd wasn't prepared for that. He had to think of something to stop the general. Before Lloyd could even form a plan, something started happening to the general. Actually, something strange was going on with all the snakes. It like they were the ones who had been hypnotized. Lloyd saw the look in their eyes. He was still confused.

"What isss your command, massster?" the general asked.

"Throw your staff to the red ninja." That voice belonged to Nick. He held his mind controlling remote in his hands.

"Yesss, massster." He threw his staff across the lake and towards Kai, hitting him straight in the head.

"Seriously," Kai said.

"Whoops," the general said.

"Now jump into the water," Nick commanded. Soon all the snakes jumped in the lake. He started laughing as the snakes swam in a complete circle. Lloyd couldn't keep his laugh in as he saw what the Hypnobrai were doing. Once Nick stopped laughing, he gave out another command. "Now slither back to where you belong and never return to Ninjago City."

"Yesss, massster," the entire army said as they slithered their way into the trees, out of anyone's sight.

"Now that we have the staff, we can unhypnotize everyone and everything can go back to normal," Nick said.

"Don't forget about me," Lloyd said.

"Should we call the fire department?" Nick asked Kai.

"Them and his parents," Kai said, holding the staff up in the air.

Kai freed everyone from being under the control of the Hypnobrai, who were no longer controlling them. A few minutes later, the fire department came out and helped Lloyd from off the demolished docks. His parents made it just in time to see him safely on the ground.

"Oh, thank goodness your safe, sweetheart," Misako said, hugging Lloyd, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. From now on, I'm bringing you to the park."

"I'm not sure how long I'll live with that," Lloyd said.

"I think we all learned a valuable lesson today," Garmadon said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "A ninja may not be able to fight alone, but he shouldn't be fighting with a ninja that hardly has any training. I think our lesson on balancing is still in session, but with evil let out, now is the time to start learning how to fight. We'll start next week at regular time."

"So you're not mad about everything that happened today, Dad?" Lloyd asked.

"Who said I wasn't mad? Not all stories have a happy ending, but they do have a moral. Sometimes a punishment is involved. No video games for a week. Never fight alone, but never fight when you have no training." Garmadon walked over to Kai, leaving his wife and son alone.

"Sorry I didn't believe you at the beginning, Mom," Lloyd said, "What with Serpentine not being real and all. You were right about everything you said. I guess the phrase I'll believe it when I see it can be a bad thing to say. Maybe every legendary creature is real after all."

"Maybe, but not all secrets have been revealed," Misako said, "It takes time to find mysteries. After so many years of searching for it and finding it, you look to see that maybe there are more secrets to that mystery than you know. After wasting so many years, you see that your research wasn't a success. I knew you would come around one day, Lloyd. Even after you saw they were real, you made a bad decision by going out on your own and finding it yourself. Until your fighting abilities improve, you won't be able to battle alone."

"I understand."

"Good. Now go and say goodbye to Nick. We're leaving in a few minutes."

Lloyd found Nick sitting in the grass, twiddling with his little controller remote. Lloyd sat next to his friend. "I can't stay long. I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"I'm about to leave, too," Nick said, "Do you think your parents will give me a ride home?"

"I don't see why they can't. After all, you and I have been through a lot today. By the way, that is the coolest invention I've ever seen."

Sparks started zapping from the outside of the remote. Nick dropped it out of his hands as it landed on the ground. Some of the pieces ended up in the water, including the batteries. Nick sighed. "Well, it was a great creation. Looks like the Hypnotizer 300 is no more."

"Relax. With your brains, I'm sure you can make a new one."

"It took me three weeks to make that one, but I suppose there's no harm in creating another one. When it's finished, I'll have hundreds of mind controlling madness to look forward to."

"While you're doing that, I'll be learning how to fight in the way of a ninja. Plus, I got grounded from video games. Well, let's go home."

"Say, if the Hypnotizer 300 is no longer working, doesn't that mean the Hypnobrai tribe is no longer under its command?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't worry about it, though."

There was a chance that those two should be worried as they walked out of the park. Two glowing red eyes shown from the shadows of the trees. They wouldn't be going away, but as long as they weren't causing any harm or problems, Ninjago was safe. For now.

* * *

 **HOW DID YOU LIKE THE FIRST STORY?**

 **SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST. I NEEDED A LITTLE BREAK. I WENT TO THE DOCTOR A FEW DAYS AGO. I'M AS HEALTHY AS A DUCK. ALTHOUGH, I'M NOT SURE HOW A DUCK CAN BE HEALTHY ALL THE TIME. AH, NEVER MIND.**

 **I MAY ONLY POST ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK. THESE STORIES WILL BE KIND OF LONG. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. The Babysitter

STORY 2

THE BABYSITTER

The sun shined through the open parts of the curtains in Lloyd's room. It was Saturday morning and Lloyd was sleeping peacefully in bed. When the weekend came along, all he ever wanted to do was sleep. His alarm clock suddenly went off. After a few minutes of hearing nothing but the annoying buzzing sound, Lloyd finally punched it off with his fist. He turned to face the other side of his bed. Just when he was about to fall asleep, his door swung wide open. The sound of a gong banged in his room. That could only mean one thing. His father was waking him up like he does every morning. He continued until Lloyd finally got himself out of bed, falling flat on his face in the process. His father walked up to him.

"Get up, son," Garmadon said, "Evil never sleeps in and neither should you. Besides, your mother and I have a lot to do today and we need you to cooperate with us. Now hurry up and come downstairs for breakfast."

Lloyd thought that his father was just messing around, but after seeing the attire he was wearing, Lloyd knew he was telling the truth. Dressing in his usual everyday clothing, a green hoodie, green pants and lime green sneakers, Lloyd ran downstairs to the kitchen. He saw his mother wearing her white sweater and brown skirt with dark brown flats. His father was wearing one of his good kimonos. They looked as though they were dressed to go up to the temple. Things were starting to become suspicious.

"Okay, why are you guys dressed as though you're about to go to the temple?" Lloyd asked.

"Because we are about to go to the temple," Garmadon said.

"We need to help set up for the annual picnic that's coming up tomorrow," Misako said, "It doesn't matter what your there for, you always have to dress nice when your around the temple. It's been that way for hundreds of years."

"So what are you guys gonna do with me? I'm not dressed to go."

"Well, we weren't able to find you a babysitter, so it's safe to say that I think your older enough to watch over yourself."

"All by myself?"

"You won't be completely alone. Miss Allyman will be home all day so if you need anything, just go over to her place. She'll pop in to check on you from time to time. I'll leave an emergency contact number list on the counter just in case of an emergency. You know how to use the phone. Your father and I will take our cell phones so we'll call whenever we can. We'll only be gone a few hours. We should be back around noon."

"Let me get this straight. You guys are just gonna leave me here with nothing but an emergency list and Miss Allyman to come by and check on me."

"That's right. I think it's time you start learning how to be responsible by taking care of yourself. Your father and I won't always be there, so this is a good time to learn."

"I promise not to do anything that will make you think otherwise."

"I'm glad to hear it. Looks like you have everything under control here. Come on, Garmadon. We need to start heading out."

"Alright," Garmadon said, putting the newspaper down on the table, "I only have one thing to say. Don't destroy the house while we're gone."

"Don't worry, Dad," Lloyd said, "The house will still be here by the time you get back. Have a good time."

"We'll be back in a few hours. You be good, sweetheart." Misako kissed her son's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Lloyd said quickly, "Bye."

Misako and Garmadon left out of the house and saw their son looking out the window as they climbed into the car. As they pulled out of the driveway, Garmadon had a worried expression on his face. "Do you really think we made the right choice by letting him stay home by himself?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Garmadon," Misako said, "Remember what we talked about last night. This may be Lloyd's chance to finally learn a thing or two. We need to show our son that we can trust him."

"I just have that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is gonna happen by the time we get home." Before Garmadon said anything else, Misako kissed his cheek, making him blush a bit. "Maybe it was just something I ate. Never mind. I won't worry about it so much."

Once they were out on the road, Lloyd took himself away from the window. If there's one thing a pair of parents should think about before they take off is to find a different place for the children to go. Otherwise, it can lead to disastrous consequences.

* * *

A few hours had passed. Luckily, the Garmadon`s home was still standing, but the inside was a complete mess. The place was covered in food and wrappers. Lloyd's clothes were scattered in many different places. Jelly covered the curtains while peanut butter covered the couch. There were slices of bread all over the floor. Lloyd's video game console was hooked up to the TV, but he wasn't there to play it. The screen showed the home page of Dragon Race 2. Where was Lloyd, though? Music filled up a room as Lloyd came out into the hallway, wearing one of his good shirts. He wasn't wearing any pants, but thank goodness he had underwear on. He wore his father's socks on his feet that were three sizes too big for him. He had a pickle in his hand that he pretended was a microphone as he sang the song coming from the radio.

Just take those old records off the shelf

I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself

Today's music ain't got the same soul

I like that old time rock 'n' roll

Don't try to take me to a disco

You'll never even get me out on the floor

In ten minutes I'll be late for the door

I like that old time rock 'n' roll

At that moment, Lloyd's parents walked through the door and were horrified to look at the mess that was right there in the house.

Still like that old time rock `n` roll

That kind of music just soothes the soul

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old time rock 'n' roll

Garmadon turned off the radio and Lloyd looked up. He jumped and almost screamed when he saw his parents. His mother had her hand cupped over her mouth as she was sinking in the mess that was made. Garmadon`s eyes were full of disappointment and anger.

"Looks like I lost track of time," Lloyd said.

"Looks like I should've been worried the entire time," Garmadon said.

"The curtains are covered in jelly," Misako said, "This was an anniversary present."

"The entire living room looks nothing like it did when your mother and I left," Garmadon said, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about making myself a quindruple peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Lloyd said, "Somehow I ended up slinging the peanut butter all over the couch and on the chair. When I used the jelly, I swung it at the curtains. I tried to clean it up, but it ended up smearing everywhere, so I just decided to play video games. I got hungry and found some chocolate bars in the cabinet. I started going hyperactive after that. After I calmed down, I saw that my clothes were smeared in peanut butter and chocolate, so I went to change. I found a basket that was full of my clothes, so I decided to take the clothes out and I ended up throwing them all around the place. I went up to my room and found this shirt in my closet. Luckily, my underwear was clean because I didn't have any clean pants. To keep myself from getting my feet dirty, I put on a pair of socks. I got hungry again and search the fridge until I found a pickle. Then I got the idea of using it as a microphone. I found one of your old tapes and started singing. Then you guys came home."

"Well, at least you were being honest. As they always say, honesty is always the best policy."

"Oh, it's going to take weeks to clean up this mess," Misako said.

"Don't worry, darling," Garmadon said, "You won't be the one cleaning it up. Lloyd will."

"Why do I have to clean it up?" Lloyd asked.

"Because it's your mess. I think your responsible enough to clean up after yourself."

"The reason we let you stay home by yourself was to teach you how to be responsible, but it seems that you can't handle it," Misako said, "I won't make that mistake again. Until you can learn how to act mature when your not around us, you will never stay home all on your own."

"Futhermore, there will be no video games, television or training until this mess is cleaned up," Garmadon said, "I don't want to see a speck of anything on it when your finished."

"I don't know to wash furniture," Lloyd said, "How do I even begin?"

"You should've thought about that before you caused the problem. If you don't know how to do it, you better start learning fast. It'll teach you a lesson on how to not destroy everything inside the house. You better get started. You've got a lot of work to do."

Garmadon left out of the room and went upstairs. Lloyd looked at the living room. This was the worst thing he could possibly do. At that point, he felt bad for what he did. It was only a test that his parents gave him and he failed it. There was no time to think about it now. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Deep inside the woods of the cold region in Ninjago, the tomb to the Hypnobrai tribe was opened. For the past week, there have been reports stating that the Hypnobrai have been scattering themselves all over the place. Once night came along, they slithered back inside the tomb where nobody could bother them. They were searching the surface ground to find the staff that was taken from them a week ago. They wouldn't give up the search until it was found. The general slithered around inside the tomb and found a group of snakes whispering to each other.

"I wonder if we'll ever find that ssstaff?" the first snake asked.

"With the trail that were walking on, I don't think we'll ever have any luck," the second one said.

"What are you doing jussst ssstanding around here?" the general asked, "Go to your homesss. We have another day of sssearching tomorrow."

"General Ssskales," a snake said, running up to the general, "We were able to find the location of where the ssstaff may be."

"Why are we ssstill ssstanding around here?" Skales asked, "Lead me, sssoldier."

The soldier led Skales to a little hut where a crystal ice ball sat in the middle of a small table. The soldier placed his eyes on the ball and showed the staff in somebody else's hand. It zoomed out to reveal a person in red that placed the staff in a secretive room.

"Now we know who our culprit isss," Skales said, "Where doesss thisss perssson live?"

"Ninjago City," the soldier said, "I don't know the exact location of where he isss in the city, but that'sss where he livesss."

"Excellent. We will ssstart our sssearch tomorrow night."

"Why at night, sssir?"

"Becaussse people are ssstarting to get sssussspiciousss of usss. The bessst thing to do isss to ssstart traveling at night. Ssspread the word out to the other sssoldiersss."

"Yesss, General Ssskales." The young soldier left the room in search for the army.

Skales was laughing to himself. He had it all planned out and he had a feeling that it wouldn't fail. He would do anything to get that staff back. After all, he fought in a battle to earn it. Now that he was in charge and he no longer had to listen to anybody else, he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Skales slithered out of the little ice hut. Taking that staff would be a piece of cake.

* * *

Back at the Garmadons, the living room was still a wreak, but at least all the clothes, wrappers and bread was out if the floor. Of course the floor was covered with some smear spots, but it would get done soon. Garmadon sent his son to bed right after dinner. He was definitely not in the mood for anything. Since the furniture was still covered, he was inside his bedroom watching television. Misako came in there as she had just gotten off the phone.

"That was the museum calling," Misako said, "Looks like the yearly dinner is this Tuesday night and they want me to come and present a part of the presentation. As usual, no children can come, but the both of us are invited."

"Well, looks like we need to call up a babysitter," Garmadon said, "Lloyd is not staying here by himself."

"I was just thinking the same thing. Let me handle this, honey."

Misako picked up the bedroom phone and dialed up the number for the one and only babysitting service in Ninjago City. The phone answered to an older woman. "Ninjago City's Child Care Babysitting Service. How may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Misako Garmadon," Misako said, "I need a babysitter for Tuesday night."

"Hmm, I don't seem to see your name on our membership program. Have you ever called here for a babysitter before?"

"Well, no, I haven't."

"Well, the only way you can get a babysitter is if you join our program. Don't worry. It's absolutely free. No payments required. The only payment is for the babysitter that you hire. So, would you like to join?"

"Yes, I would."

"Alright, I'll just put your name down and we'll get back to you for your contact information. Now what kind of babysitter are you looking for?"

"Do you have anyone at the age of eighteen?"

"Well, we have a few. Let's see. The one at the top of the list is a person name Zeah Blitz."

"I'll take her. From six to ten."

"Alright, we'll call and let her know. Thank you for joining our program and choosing our babysitting service. Please call again."

"Thank you. Goodbye." Misako hung up the phone. "Well, that's taken care of."

"Who's coming over?" Garmadon asked.

"I think I know who."

Garmadon nodded and continued watching TV. Little did they know that Lloyd was watching them from their door. This was not something he was hoping for. A babysitter would be entering the house and watching his every move. This was something he was not hoping for.

* * *

Lloyd had went over to Nick`s house on Monday to clear his head. It was a good thing he was only a block away. He wasn't feeling up to walking at the moment. It was the only place where Lloyd could play video games without his parents catching him. At that moment, he and Nick were playing Spinjitzu Fight 3, with Lloyd in the lead. He's played the game plenty of times to know how it game goes. He wasn't losing his concentration even when he was talking to Nick.

"Okay, what did you do to get a video game ban this time?" Nick asked.

"I trashed the living room," Lloyd said.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, I was trying to keep everything clean, but it just got messy all of a sudden."

"Didn't they hire somebody to watch you?"

"No, they let me stay home by myself. They don't trust me anymore."

"Dude, when your parents are giving you a huge responsibility like that, don't blow it. Their trying to teach you how to take care of yourself because they're not always gonna be there."

"They said the same thing. Now they hired a babysitter to watch over me tomorrow night."

"Really? Who is it?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is, I hope they'll go easy on me."

The door to Nick`s bedroom opened, revealing Mrs. Armegon, Nick`s mother. "Lloyd, your mother called. She wanted to make sure you weren't playing video games. Looks like your doing the exact opposite."

"Great," Lloyd said, "I'm not even at home and my parents are still watching over me."

"I think that's enough video games for one visit, boys. Why don't you go and play in the backyard?"

"Sounds good to me," Nick said, "Come on, Lloyd."

Once they got in the backyard, Lloyd's face suddenly got red with anger. "Why is it that my parents always get under my skin? Why can't they just leave me alone and let me do whatever I want?"

"Geez, Lloyd, stop growing up too fast," Nick said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your acting like a teenager right now, thinking that your all grown up. If you ever say that in front of your parents, you'll break their hearts."

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents don't want you to grow up too fast. They want you to enjoy every minute of your childhood. They don't want you to complain about it all the time. Just enjoy it, man."

"Your being no help to me at all. I'm going home. Tell your mom that I left."

Lloyd left out the gate and went home. He had some stuff he needed to do anyway. Today he had to wash his clothes because some of them had stains from Saturday's fiasco. At that moment, he noticed that he was acting too much like a teenager. He knew that it was getting out of hand and it needed to stop before something bad happens.

* * *

When Tuesday night rolled around, Lloyd was sitting around in his room. He thought that the best thing to do was hide in his room for the entire time until the babysitter left. He wasn't going to hang around while they were there. The one thing he should be doing was figuring out how to clean the furniture. The peanut butter stains have already harden. It would take forever to clean it. Besides, it would save a lot of money to clean it then to buy new furniture. At that moment, he heard the doorbell ring and his mother calling for him.

"Lloyd, the babysitter`s here," Misako called out.

"Great," Lloyd said, "Coming, Mom."

Lloyd went down the stairs and stopped in midstep when he overheard his parents talking.

"Were glad that you took the time to come over," Misako said.

"I would do anything for the two of you," the babysitter said, "I would never say no to some really wonderful friends of mine. I cannot wait to see Lloyd again."

"Don't try to hide, Lloyd," Garmadon said, "I know where you are."

Lloyd came down from the steps. He gasped when he saw who was watching over him. "Zeah?!"

"Why, hello, Lloyd," Zeah said, "I did not think you would ever remember me."

"Who would forget you?"

"We'll only be gone for a few hours," Misako said, "Well be back around ten. There's a contact information list on the counter. Just in case you can't reach our cell phones, the museum number is on there. There's enough leftovers in the fridge for dinner so I'm sure Lloyd won't mind eating any of it. The bathroom is upstairs. It's the first door on the left. Don't sit on any of the furniture because when we left Lloyd here by himself, he ended up making a huge mess. Don't let him touch anything in the kitchen. Lloyd's bedtime is around eight-thirty. I'm sure he'll be tired out by then. Oh, and make sure he brushes his teeth."

"I will make sure all is done before you come home," Zeah said.

"Well, looks like you have everything under control." Misako walked up to Lloyd. "Bye, darling. Well see you in the morning. Be good. I love you." Misako kissed his forehead.

"I better not hear that you've been causing trouble," Garmadon said, "Be good, son. Good night."

"See you later," Lloyd said.

Once Lloyd's parents left out the door, Zeah went into the kitchen. "Come, Lloyd. Let us find some leftovers. I have not eaten dinner yet."

At that moment, Lloyd could care less. He ran into the kitchen for dinner. Might as well think of the night as normal. Little did he know that something was lurking around the neighborhood.

* * *

Shadows emerged from the darkness as they slithered on the streets. Luckily, no one was out. Except maybe some cars driving down the road, but they didn't seem to notice the snakes. Skales kept his eye out for any night joggers. If he saw someone coming, he would simply hide the army behind some hedges. This was the second night they went out to search for the staff. One of the soldiers was able to get a lead on it. Skales thought he heard something in the distance, but it was too far away to come near the army.

"Follow my lead, boysss," Skales said, continuing to lead the army.

The Hypnobrai continued following the noise until they finally heard it. It came from a house that may have had only one bedroom inside. Who would want a place like that? The snakes made their way over to the house. A light was on so it was easy to see that someone was home. Inside the house was Kai, who was listening to loud rock music while vacuuming the floor. It was so loud people could hear it down the street. A sparkling glimpse caught Skales eye. The staff was inside the living room under the red ninja`s guard. He looked away from the window and towards his men.

"Looksss like it'sss under the boysss guard," Skales explained, "We will have to return when he'sss not home. At leassst we found it. Back to the tomb."

One of the snakes stayed behind as another one looked at him. He was bobbing his head up and down like he was at a rock concert.

"I love the beat thisss musssic hasss," the snake said.

"You idiot," said the other snake, "Come on."

The snakes left Kai`s home and went down the street. They stopped in front of Lloyd's house when someone finally caught them on the street. A man stopped his car and screamed when he saw them. The snake scattered away like cowards and went all over the place. Chaos would start happening any moment.

* * *

It was around eight when Lloyd decided to get ready for bed. He was tired from trying so hard to clean the furniture. It would take forever to wash it. Lesson learned. Never destroy the house while the parents are out. Since he couldn't watch TV or anything, the only thing to do was get ready for bed. A knock was heard on his door.

"Come in," Lloyd said.

Zeah open the door and stuck her head out. "I just wanted to come and say good night. I will check in on you from time to time."

"That's fine. Good night."

Zeah closed the door as Lloyd settled into bed. Before he could even try and go to sleep, he heard some noises in the backyard. He jumped out of bed and walked up to the window. He was surprised to see snakes slithering around in his backyard, some of them hiding in fear. Someone must have saw them and scared them off. Lloyd knew that the Serpentine were up to no good. Lloyd knew what he was about to do was drastic, but what other choice did he have? He put on his ninja gi and climbed out the window. He tried to be as quiet as possible so Zeah wouldn't hear him. By the time he got on the ground, a snake stood next to him, pretending to be a yard ornament. Lloyd knew it's tricks. When it still didn't move, Lloyd jumped up and kicked him in the face. It ran off and ruined the tribes plan. They all slithered out of their hiding places. The general slithered his way over to Lloyd.

"We meet again, little boy," Skales said.

"What do you want, General?" Lloyd asked.

"My name isss Ssskalesss. I'm here to retrieve my ssstaff."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Yesss, you do. Lucky for usss, we've already found it."

"General Ssskalesss," someone said, running into the backyard, "That boy jussst left and the ssstaff isss ssstill inssside the houssse."

"Well, boysss, let'sss go get my ssstaff," Skales said, slithering back to the sidewalk.

Lloyd couldn't let them take the staff. He knew the time had come to take drastic measures. He climbed over the fence and sneaked his way down the street so nobody would know he was following them. They got to Kai`s house and started to go over the plan. Lloyd hid inside a bush so he could hear what they had to say.

"Lisssten up," Skales said, "The ssstaff isss not in the original place that it wasss before. The firssst thing we're going to do isss break every sssingle window ssso we can get inssside. We need to sssearch every corner of the houssse. Once we find it, we ssset the place on fire and run."

Lloyd couldn't let them do that. Just before he could sneak away from the bushes, the snakes were already breaking the windows. He decided that the best way to stop them was to sneak inside. Once they were deep inside the house, Lloyd followed behind. The first place he went to was behind the couch. Everything was red inside Kai`s home. He had to agree with that. A little table sat in between the couch and chair. He looked to see a photo of Kai with some girl. That girl looked kind of familiar. He was discovered pretty quick, though, because a snake caught him.

"Ninja!" the snake shouted.

The others turned around as they noticed Lloyd as well. They came up close to him as the general placed his eyes on him. "Look into my eyesss."

Lloyd closed his eyes just in time and tried to run. He ended up hitting the wall. The young ninja still needed to learn how to fight with his eyes closed. He fell on his back as the world spinner around. The snakes looked at him.

"Can we hypnotize him now, sssir?" one of the snakes asked.

"No," Skales said, "That won't be necesssary becaussse I just found my ssstaff. Ssset the place on fire. Leave the boy here."

A snake poured gasoline on the floor and lit up a match. He threw it on the gasoline pile and the place start setting on fire. Lloyd shot up and saw that he had just enough time to escape. Before he did that, he had to notify the fire department. He quickly picked up the phone and explained the fire situation. The operator said they were on their way and Lloyd saw that he may only have a few minutes to escape the house. He climbed out of one of the broken windows and found the hose next to the fence. He began spraying water through one of the windows, but it didn't help much. The fire trucks started blaring down the streets as Lloyd put the hose away. He was taken by one of the firefighters and placed on oxygen. Lloyd saw Zeah running down the sidewalk while his parents pulled up next to the sidewalk and ran up to their son.

"Oh, Misako and Garmadon, I am terribly sorry for all of this," Zeah said, "I went up to check on him and when I saw the window opened, I got scared."

"No one is to blame for any of this," Misako said.

"No, it's my fault all of this happened," Lloyd said.

"Care to explain, son?" Garmadon asked.

"I saw the Serpentine out in the backyard. I did the one thing I wasn't suppose to do. I went out to take care of them myself. They told me that they found the staff and saw that Kai left the house with the staff still there so they went to get it. I got here to Kai`s house and snuck inside to see if I could stop them and take the staff myself. One of them caught me and tried to hypnotize me, but I closed my eyes and tried to run. I ended up banging myself against the wall. They set the place on fire while I was still inside. I called the fire department and escape out of the house. I tried using the hose to calm the fire down, but it didn't work. By the time the firefighters got here, I let them take care of the rest. Now it all comes down to this."

"We're very disappointed that you got yourself into this mess, Lloyd," Misako said.

"I know, Mom," Lloyd said, "I'm too irresponsible to take care of anything, including myself."

"There is one thing that you did that I would consider responsible," Garmadon said, "You did your best to stop the snakes from getting the staff and even though you failed, you were able to help a hone when it was in need. That was the most responsible thing you could ever do."

"Thanks, Dad," Lloyd said, "What about Kai`s house?"

"I'm sure it'll be alright."

One of the firefighters walked up to Lloyd's parents. "The fire's out, but the inside of the house is halfway damaged. Luckily we stopped it before it started to head upstairs. Say, do you know who lives here. We need to contact them about this."

"What happened to my house?" Kai asked, his eyes wide with fear.

Lloyd walked up to him. "Uh, Kai, the Serpentine set your house on fire after they took back their staff."

"Well, I can see that's true."

"You're more than welcomed to stay with the Garmadons until your house is fixed."

"Well, it seems I don't have much of a choice."

Laughter started surrounding them. Whatever happened in the past happened. There was nothing anyone could do to change it. People make mistakes, but they just have to fix them. They are a responsible person even if they don't think so themselves.

* * *

 **ANOTHER STORY WRITTEN. ENJOY THIS ONE EVERYBODY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. New Girl Next Door

STORY 3

NEW GIRL NEXT DOOR

Inside Garmadon`s monastery, Lloyd was standing in the middle of the training room with a blindfold over his eyes. After the young ninja`s second battle with the snakes, it was time to get in some serious training. Garmadon knew that his son was willing to fight and he was happy to teach him. Since the Hypnobrai`s main power is hypnotizing people and putting them under their control, Lloyd had to learn how to fight with his eyes closed and how to use his other senses when he was in a fight. Right now his father was hiding somewhere in the training room and he didn't know where he was. He heard footsteps coming from the right direction, but his father was heading towards the left. Lloyd didn't make it in time and was tackled by a snake dummy. He fell to the floor, landing flat on his back. His father couldn't control his laughter. Lloyd removed the blindfold off his eyes.

"This is hopeless," Lloyd said, "I can hear you coming from one direction, but then your in a different direction. What am I doing wrong?"

"Your ears are trying to trick you," Garmadon said, "You thought someone was in one direction when I was in the other direction. You have to think of it in the opposite way. You also have to use your sense of touch. Use a rule that always helps. Use the three second rule. Wait three seconds so you can hear them coming, whether your eyes are closed or not. When you finally figured out which direction their in, face that way to where you opponent is."

"A three second rule? I thought there was a five second rule when you drop food on the floor and someone only has five seconds to pick it up."

"That's just something children make up nowadays. The three second rule is a fighting tip. It was the same thing my father taught me when I was your age. Every ninja has to learn every fighting technique in the book, especially you. If you're to become one of the greatest ninja in all of Ninjago, you have to learn all sorts of techniques. Plus, you need to have a sensei that can teach you all that you need to know. Luckily, you have a sensei that can help you."

"It's you, isn't it?"

"You're right about that. We'll continue training tomorrow. I need to start preparing for my next class. In the meantime, go home and clean up the furniture. No video games."

"Gotcha, Dad."

Lloyd changed into his regular clothes and walked home. His father had taken away his skateboard for two weeks after the incident that happened last night. Kai`s house was set on fire by the Hypnobrai after they finally retrieved their staff. Lloyd tried to stop them, but it didn't go as well as he thought. He hardly got in any training so it was hard to fight. Plus, he wasn't even suppose to be out. His parents had to leave so they hired a babysitter to watch him, which turned out to be Zeah, an old family friend. He snuck out and tried to fight the Hypnobrai himself. Since it didn't work, he failed and was caught. So he was grounded for two weeks from video games and skateboarding. At least he wasn't grounded from TV. His favorite show, Captain Gladiator, would be coming on tonight and he couldn't wait to see the new episode. On his way home, he saw Nick sitting on the curb. Lloyd stopped walking and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing much," Nick said, "I'm just sitting out here and enjoying the view of things."

"I wish I could join you, but I gotta head home. My dad wants me to finish cleaning the rest of the furniture and I gotta help Kai move in."

"I can't believe one of our teachers is moving into your house. How long is he staying?"

"Just until his house is rebuilt. It is kind of my fault that his house was on fire in the first place. If anything, he needs a place to stay."

"I thought it was the Hypnobrai that put the house on fire. Well, that's what I heard."

"It was, but I tried to stop them. I didn't have enough training to fight them. Now my dad is teaching me how to fight the snakes."

"I hope it works out for you. By the way, have you visited your cousin anytime in the past."

"Not since her birthday, which was in June. Why do you ask?"

"She came over to my house first thing yesterday morning and she wouldn't leave until my mom told her it was time to go home. She kept talking about her new pet rabbit that she got the other day."

"There's one thing you should always know about my cousin. She loves anything that's cute and soft."

"I don't care. I'm getting sick of her coming over to my house all the time and talking about such nonsense."

"Then why don't you just ask her to leave?"

"Yeah, I'm not the kind of person to ask a girl to leave my presence and never return. I've tried plenty of times on my sister, but my mom always caught me. It's not fair. I no longer have a father and I have to live with a sister that usually comes over to visit, a mother and a grandmother. Why do I live with a bunch of girls?"

"Nick, your sister's on her way over," Nick`s mother called out.

"Okay, Mom," Nick said, "I'll be inside in just a second." He turned his attention back to Lloyd. "You better start leaving, Lloyd. If my sister see`s any of my friends over, she'll go nuts. Just go ahead and walk away."

"Okay," Lloyd said, "I have to go, anyway. See you later."

Lloyd walked home and saw his mother next door, talking to Miss Allyman. Just one short year ago, Miss Allyman moved into the neighborhood. She was in her early twenties and looked as though she was fourteen. She had moved into town when she became the new coach for the Ninjago City cheerleading squad. The junior squad, to be exact, with all the girls around, above, or exactly Lloyd's age. The one thing Miss Allyman hasn't found when she moved to the city was the man of her dreams. Right now, a smile was patched up on her face as she was talking to Lloyd's mother.

"I can't believe this moment in my life finally came along," Miss Allyman said, "I'm finally going to be a mother."

"I'm so happy for you, Jessica," Misako said, "I'm sure your new daughter will be happy when she finally comes to live with you."

To make sure he couldn't be found, Lloyd hid behind Miss Allyman`s apple tree as he continued listening to the conversation.

"After four long months of payments, interviews and paperwork to fill out, I'm just so glad that my new daughter will be moving in tomorrow," Miss Allyman explained.

"Could you tell me some stuff about her?" Misako asked.

"Of course. Well, her name is Zelda. She's ten years old. She's lived in an orphanage all her life. She has a sweet little British accent and she's really polite. Plus, she's really smart. I saw a whole bunch of books under her bed, on her shelves and everywhere I could see. She has a lot of trophies from science fairs and talent shows. You will never find a little girl like her. She's calm and considerate, never causes any trouble and she's patient."

"That's the kind of daughter a mother would always want."

"The kind of daughter a mother has always dreamed of. Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm so excited, but kind of nervous at the same time."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

A car with a trailer pulled up in front of Lloyd's house. Kai climbed out of the car and waved towards Misako.

"I'm here, Misako," Kai called out. He looked over at Lloyd. "What are you doing over by that tree, Lloyd?"

Seeing that he was caught, Lloyd ran over to Kai. "Hey, Kai. So glad to see you. Hey, I'm really glad your moving in until your house is repaired. I hope it's repaired soon. Do you need some help moving in?"

"I think I can handle carrying all these boxes in myself," Kai said, "Besides, don't you have some furniture you need to clean up?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I was talking to your dad this morning before he left. Luckily, my chair wasn't burned in the fire. I lost my couch, though. Listen, I have another trailer full of stuff that I need to bring in before the end of the day, so I need to get started."

"Sure thing. Go ahead. Pretend that whole conversation didn't happen. In fact, pretend we didn't see each other at all."

Kai sighed as he took one of the boxes out of the trailer. Lloyd chuckled nervously as he walked back inside the house. It seems as though having a teacher from his school living with him won't be easy. At least he didn't lose a lot of things in the fire. Those were the things that Lloyd was able to help save.

* * *

Two young boys from a nearby village were running down a hill and headed straight for one of the most foggiest places ever known. Children were told countless times by their parents to never go into the fog, but of course, they didn't listen. In that fog was one of the most scariest cementaries in all of Ninjago. Legend has it that one of the mythical Serpentine tribes are located there, but nobody has ever went and discovered it. Probably because people that went inside the foggy cementary never came back out. These two boys didn't seem to be afraid to go there, though. They were too busy running around and having a jolly good time. By the time they entered the fog, it started to get dark.

"Oh, I knew it was a bad idea to come here," the little blond headed boy said, "I'm scared of the dark."

"Stop acting like such a scaredy cat," the little brown haired boy said, "There's nothing to be afraid of out here."

"If it's this dark and foggy, there is something to be afraid of."

The brown headed boy walked across the scary field, acting like he was the bravest person in the world. He saw something that looked like a shadow and reached out his hand to feel something smooth and cracked. He fanned the fog away and saw a statue of a two headed snake with their fangs showing. The brown haired boy looked at the statue in awe.

"Hey, come over here," little brown said, "This thing looks cool."

Little blond walked up and saw the statue. He jumped up and screamed in fear, hiding behind little brown. "That thing is scary. I told you scary things always happen when it's dark."

"Stop acting like such a crybaby. It's only a statue."

"Yeah, but do you know what statues are capable of? They can put a curse on people."

"That's just an old wise tail. Let me see what else I can find on this thing."

Little brown walked on the tomb of where the statue was placed at and start examining it. He wanted to see if there was some way he could open it. He found a tiny two headed snake statue and pulled on it, discovering that it was a lever. The ground started shaking and little brown walked off the tomb just in time to see the door open. Once it did, the ground stopped shaking and everything was silent except for the two little boys.

"What did you do?" little blond whimpered.

"All I did was search for a lever," little brown said, "Looks like I found it. You wanna see what's inside?"

"I'm not going down there. It looks really scary."

"Well, if you won't go down there, then I can't go down there. Mom told us that we had to stay together."

"Since when did you start listening to Mom?"

"Since that time when you got lost in the mall and I was the one that found you. Then we both got lost until Mom found us."

"I can understand that, but it still seems weird."

Suddenly, two glowing eyes stared at the two boys, making them both shake with fear. Another pair of eyes did the same thing. Little blond screamed when he saw it. Then the eyes started to talk. "Who do we-have here?"

The two boys started screaming and ran. Whatever it was that was in the tomb scared them both. A new tribe of snakes has been released.

* * *

At dinnertime, the Garmadons we're having a normal conversation about the day's events. As usual, Lloyd was picking at his vegetables, refusing to eat them. He was trying to zone out Kai`s voice as he continued to speak. Dinner was usually three people, but now that Kai was living with them, dinner would have its differences. Lloyd was trying to find a way to escape the dinner table without being caught. He was waiting for the right time for his parents to be distracted.

"So, as the resolution comes in, the insurance company will pay for all the damages that were made in the house," Kai explained, "They told me that even if the house was to be taken down, they would pay to have it rebuilt as well, along with everything that was inside of it. I could have a choice for how it should look. Of course, I can't put more than one bedroom in there. It still has to be the same size as it was from before. I'm just waiting to see what the construction workers will say about it."

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm sure they might consider taking it down and rebuilding it," Garmadon said, "It may take a few months, but it's all worth it."

"Oh, Garmadon, I almost forgot to tell you," Misako said, "Miss Allyman is finally going to be a mother."

Garmadon almost spit out his tea. "A mother? Why would she have kids? She's not even married."

"I didn't mean she was having children of her own. I meant that she was adopting someone. Tomorrow, she's bringing home a little girl that's actually Lloyd's age. Doesn't that sound wonderful, Lloyd?"

At that moment, Lloyd was already near the staircase. He was just about to take his first step up when he heard his father's voice.

"Lloyd, get back in here and finish your dinner," Garmadon said, "Until this entire plate is empty, your not going anywhere."

Lloyd went back into the dining room and sat down at his seat, staring at his plate in disgust.

"You know the saying, Lloyd," Kai said, "If you don't eat your vegetables, you don't get dessert."

"Which reminds me that there's still some leftover vanilla cake in the fridge," Misako said.

If there was anything Lloyd loved better than anything was cake. Cleaning off his plate, he ran into the kitchen with a look of approval in the fridge. There was enough cake for more than just him. He was hoping to get a good slice out of it. If there's one thing about getting kids to eat their vegetables is to promise them dessert afterwards. That was the one thing Lloyd's parents always did to trick him.

* * *

Outside of the snake tomb in the old foggy cementary, a group of snakes led themselves out of the tomb, looking to see they had been freed from being locked under there for hundreds of years. Now they were out, weapons drawn in hand, fangs showing and eyes glowing. Suddenly, a snake with two heads, a long tail, scaly red and white skin and a staff in their hand emerged from the fog. They showed their fangs to prove how horrifying they were.

"For centuries,-we have been-locked underground," the two headed snake said, "Now it is time-to get revenge-on the surface dwellers. Before we begin-our journey,-does anyone here-know a good place-we can terrorize?"

"Oh, I know a place," a snake in the crowd said, "It's a place called Ninjago City and its huge. It has lots of people there."

"Excellent," both heads of the snake said. They looked back at the crowd. "Tomorrow-we will find-this city-and take over. To get there sooner-let us begin-traveling. To Ninjago City!"

The snakes made their route to Ninjago City, with the two headed snake leader as their guide. For years, they have wanted a bigger army with more snakes. Now they would get just that. With the amount of vehicles and machines that are in the city, it would not be difficult for them to fight when in battle. Also, with the amount of people there, their army will be the biggest of all. They have their ways when it comes to raising an army.

* * *

Kai had only moved in for one day and he was already getting on Lloyd's nerves. For starters, Kai started waking the young ninja up in the morning. He was fully dressed and ready for the day. School would be starting up in a couple of weeks, so he had to start getting his classroom ready. Lloyd finally completed the task of fighting blindfolded, although he still needed a little more practice on how to fight. When the afternoon rolled around, Lloyd sat in the living room and watched television. Since the furniture was finally clean, it was suitable to sit on. Lloyd's eyes were still focused on the TV when Kai walked inside the house. He paid no attention to Lloyd as he walked inside the basement. When he was preparing to move in, Kai was given one half of the basement to live in. It was only temporary until his house was repaired. He came back up a moment later with a box in his hands. Before he went back out the door, he saw Miss Allyman pull up in her driveway. She opened the door in the backseat and a little girl climbed out of the vehicle. She looked around and examined the house, smiling at everything she saw.

"Well, looks like Miss Allyman`s brand new daughter has arrived," Kai said, "She seems to love the view."

"Why is she so important all of a sudden?" Lloyd asked, walking up to the window, "It's not like she's special or anything."

Once Lloyd looked out the window at her, his eyes became the shapes of hearts. She was everything that he had never seen in a girl his age before. Her hair was a couple of inches passed her shoulders and were pulled up in pigtails. Her eyes were sparkling blue and matched with her blonde hair. She wore a yellow shirt with a rainbow embroidered on it and lime green pants. She wore yellow sneakers that were as bright as the sun with all fake gems that were glued on them. With all that, she was the most beautiful little girl he ever saw. If he were an artist, he would paint her in a surrounding meadow near a tree.

A hand was placed in front of Lloyd's face. Kai was trying to snap him out of his zone. "Lloyd? Lloyd, snap out of it." Kai snapped his fingers. Luckily, it got Lloyd's attention.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"You zoned out. Why did you freeze all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, Kai. I really don't know."

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me."

Lloyd didn't think he could talk about it. He would be mortified if he told anyone that he now had a crush on the new little girl that was now living next door. Everyone would laugh and he would run away with blushed cheeks. The best thing to do was to keep it secret. As long as nobody figured it out, he was safe.

* * *

That night, the Garmadon family and Kai were in the living room. Misako was the only one not present, though. Lloyd was watching the news as his father was taking a nap. Kai was reading, which was usual. Misako was making dinner as she listened to the news on the radio. When she heard something about people disappearing, she stopped stirring ingredients in the bowl and listened to what the anchorwoman was saying.

"Six people from two different villages have been disappearing from the west side," the anchorwoman explained, "The disappearances were called in this morning when the two women and four men never showed up to work. Not only were the work businesses suspicious, but family members were as well. Some people have been reporting some unusual creatures lurking in the Birchwood forest. Unfortunately, these creatures have not been identified, but some say that they may be the cause for the disappearance of these six people. Back to you, Jeff."

Misako turned off the radio and walked into the living, seeing the silence that surrounded the place. "Looks like none of you bothered to watch the news."

"What?" Garmadon said, waking up, "I wasn't sleeping. What did you say?"

"Something important came on the news and you just missed it. Unusual creatures are lurking in the Birchwood forest."

"That hasn't come on the news," Lloyd said.

"It hasn't?" Misako asked.

"No. They just finished talking about six people being missing and all that."

"That's what I'm talking about. Didn't you hear them say something about unusual creatures?"

"I did hear them say something unusual is going on."

"Never mind, Lloyd. I'll just talk to your father about it." Misako looked to see Garmadon fall right back to sleep. "Garmadon!"

"What?" Garmadon said, shooting his eyes open, "What was that, Misako?"

"Never mind." She turned her attention back to Lloyd. "Lloyd, I'm taking you and I over to Miss Allyman`s tomorrow so we can meet her new daughter. This will finally give you a chance to make a new friend. Wear something nice. You always dress nicely in a lady's presence."

Lloyd's eyes almost popped out of his skull. He was meeting the new girl from next door tomorrow. There was already so much on his mind. Why must it be that something new had to enter it. Why do certain things always happen to him? The best he could do was find some way to get out of having to meet her tomorrow. He only had one plan and he didn't have time to lose. He went upstairs to his room and got started.

* * *

Morning finally came along and Lloyd was up before Kai could ever get into his room. Lloyd had a plan for what he needed to do. He got out some washable marker and his mother's bright orange cheek blush. He took out her hair dryer to make his fever believable. He used the blue marker to lightly add on his lips. He took out a gray marker and placed it under his eyes. Using the cheek blush, he placed it on both his cheeks, making them look bright pink. Finally, he blew the hair dryer on his face until his entire head felt warm. Once he finished that, he was ready for the only plan he had to work.

He left his room and faked cough as he walked downstairs. He saw his parents in the kitchen and wandered in weakly. He placed himself at the table as his mother looked to see that he was there. She gasped when she looked at him.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Misako asked.

"Not really," Lloyd said, "I'm not feeling well today."

"Oh, you poor thing. Looks like we'll have to reschedule a time to go over to Miss Allyman`s."

"You won't have to," Garmadon said, walking up to Lloyd and rubbing marker off from his lips, "He's faking."

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon," Misako said, "What we're you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking at all," Lloyd said.

"Go clean yourself up and get dressed. We're going to Miss Allyman`s today."

With Lloyd's plan backfiring, he went upstairs and washed off his face. He got dressed in some good clothes and walked back downstairs. His mother examined him clearly.

"Looks like you're ready to go," Misako said, grabbing her purse.

"I'll try to visit another time," Garmadon said, "There are just too many classes for me to handle on Friday's."

"Have a good day, darling, and I'll tell Jessica you said hi." Misako kissed Garmadon as he walked to his car. Lloyd followed his mother to Miss Allyman`s house, where she was already waiting for them in her front yard.

"Hello, Misako," Miss Allyman said, "Hi there, Lloyd."

"Hello, Miss Allyman," Lloyd said.

"Follow me, Lloyd. There's someone very special I want you to meet. She's in the backyard." Miss Allyman led Lloyd into the backyard where he saw the new girl picking flowers. "There she is. Your mother will be in the house with me if you need her. Go introduce yourself."

Miss Allyman walked back into the house. Lloyd gulped. His cheeks started burning red when the young girl looked at him. A smile spread across her face as she walked up to him. "Hello, there. I'm Zelda. What's your name?"

Lloyd sighed as he became nervous. "I'm Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon. I live right next door."

"It's so wonderful to meet you, Lloyd. It has been very silent here since I arrived." Her British accent was so clear and understandable, but Lloyd paid no attention to the words she said. He continued to stare into her blue eyes as Zelda rambled on. "Don't get me wrong. I love all my brothers and sister's from the orphanage, but the time has come for me to start a new life."

"That's interesting."

"You should be lucky to have a family that loves you and takes care of you. I've spent practically much whole life in an orphanage. I've always wondered who my real parents were, but as my foster mother used to say, DNA does not make a family. Loves does."

"Yeah. Your right about that. Speaking of-" Before Lloyd could finish, something jumped out of the tree. Lloyd didn't see who it was, but it became suspicious.

"What is it? Did you see something, Lloyd?"

"Oh, no. It wasn't anything. I thought I saw something."

"Were you trying to say something before?"

"Oh, yeah. Okay, speaking of-" Lloyd was cut off by two red snake heads peeking over the fence. His eyes widen with fear.

"Are you alright, Lloyd?"

"Actually, I think I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Alright. I won't go anywhere."

Lloyd ran towards the house. Once Zelda turned her head away, Lloyd ran to the side of the house. He did spinjitzu and changed into his ninja uniform. He climbed over the fence to search for the snake. He walked around carefully and was sneaking his way to the tree where he saw the snake. He hid behind the corner of the fence when he saw them. It was a group of snakes with their general, but it was a different tribe. Mostly all the snakes in the group had one head except for the leader, who had two. It was weird. What kind of snake would grow two heads? Suddenly, he heard something coming from his right side, but it was closer to his left side. He counted to three in his head. One... two... three!

Lloyd turned to his left side and kick a snake in the side of his head. The three second rule worked. Instead of hearing it from one side, he heard it from another. Soon, three snakes were down, but there was a whole group of them to go. All of them stopped moving and stood in one place. The only one that moved was the two headed general, who's eyes glared at Lloyd.

"What do you-think you're doing?" the general asked.

"I'm the green ninja, and I wanna know what's going on," Lloyd said.

"That is none-of your business." Their fangs showed greatly.

"Whoa! You guys have sharp fangs. I'm sure whatever helps you guys in battle, your fangs do all the talking."

"You could-say that."

The general swung his staff at Lloyd, who ducked and jumped in the air. He kick one of the snakes head in the face, but it hurt both heads. As they say, two heads are better than one, but they can still get hurt. With the general distracted, Lloyd jumped back into Miss Allyman`s backyard. He heard someone scream. Looking up in the tree, he saw Zelda in the grasp of a snake. Lloyd didn't have much time to waste. Being an expert on climbing trees, he jumped from branch to branch until he was face to face with the snake.

"Let her go!" Lloyd demanded.

"Or what?" the snake asked.

"Or I'll do this."

Lloyd jumped up and landed behind the snake. Lloyd pinched the snake in the arm, turning around and flinging Zelda in the air. Somehow, Lloyd caught her and held the young girl bridal style. His cheeks blushed, but Zelda didn't seem to notice. He jumped out of the tree and placed Zelda on the ground. Zelda ran over close to the house as Lloyd continued to fight. With the amount of snakes taken down, the general didn't think they could take it anymore, especially with one little ninja.

"Retreat!" the two headed general shouted.

The snakes ran off from the area and so did Lloyd. He went back over to the side of the house and did spinjitzu, wearing his normal clothes again. He walked into the backyard and saw Zelda, who ran over to him.

"Lloyd, you missed everything," Zelda said, "These snakes came and they almost tried to kidnap me, but a little green colored hero came along and saved my life. Oh, Lloyd, I wish you could've been here to see it."

"Yeah, but I spent a little longer in the bathroom than I should have. I was trying to fix my hair. I'm always doing that."

"Oh. Well, maybe next time. I wonder who those mysterious creatures were."

"I guess we'll never know."

"Lloyd, it's time to go," Misako said.

"Coming, Mom," Lloyd said. He turned his attention to Zelda. "Well, I guess I better be going now. I'm right next door if you ever need anything."

"Perhaps you will come and visit again soon," Zelda said, "I will see you another day."

"That's a promise I can keep."

Lloyd ran over to his mother as they both walked home. Misako caught a glimpse in her son's eye. "Did you get to know Zelda some today?"

"Not really," Lloyd said, "Some new snake tribe came along and ruined everything. Luckily, was able to defeat them."

"I saw you save Zelda in the process." Misako sighed. "Lloyd, you don't have to hide your true feelings away from me. I know you like Zelda. It's love at first sight. Once you take a look at them, you realize that they're your true soul mate. I see why you like her. You both may end up as childhood sweethearts one day. For now you both are known as acquaintances."

"Promise me that you won't tell anybody that I have a crush on Zelda."

"I promise."

"You can't tell Dad either."

"Well, I can't keep a secret from your father." Misako kissed her son on the forehead. "Oh, about the snakes, I'll explain to you what they are on another time. Let's go and get some ice cream."

Kai`s truck pulled up in the driveway with a filthy Kai covered in dirt and dust coming out of the car. "They demolished my house. Looks like I'll be staying here a little longer than expected."

All anyone did at the moment was laugh. A lot of things can happen. Once you think something good won't happen in the future, you actually see that it can. That's one thing people will try to realize.

* * *

 **THIRD STORY HAS FINALLY BEEN COMPLETE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. First Day of School

STORY 4

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

A warm summer breeze blew through Ninjago, blowing the trees softly through the air. Inside the Garmadons home, Lloyd was sitting in the floor with his best friend Nick as they played video games. They were playing Dragon Race 2, with Nick in the lead. Lloyd had an ace up his sleeve as he gained some speed. He was able to pick out the fire dragon, but Nick had the ice dragon, so it was difficult to get ahead. Up ahead, Lloyd found an ice shard on the course. Why did they have to pick the icy realm? Lloyd knew what he had to do in order to win. He made his dragon breath fire on the ice shard, melting it into liquid, although the liquid didn't show up in the game. After gaining more speed, Lloyd passed Nick`s chosen selection of a dragon and passed the finish line first. The game promoted him the winner, making Lloyd cheer in the process.

"I am awesome," Lloyd said, "This is the second time I've beat you at this game."

"Well, I've beaten you at least eight times," Nick said, "There's no reason to be bragging about the amount of times you won when I'm still in the lead. In order to become the champion, you have to destroy my record."

"Why do you always have to talk like your such a genius?"

"Because I am a genius. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

"I've known that the first day we became best friends. Who knew that we only became best friends because you shared half of your tuna fish sandwich with me?"

"I don't eat tuna anymore. It has a really weird taste to it."

"You and me both. Hey, do you wanna play another round?"

"Sorry, it's almost four. I promised my mom I'd be home in time for dinner. She's taking me out to buy school supplies tomorrow."

"I can't believe we only have three days left in the summer. I wasn't ready for school to come back yet. I'm only a ten year old boy. Why do people always have to make me do things I don't wanna do?"

"Snap out of it, Lloyd. School's a requirement, not a privilege. You have to go, no matter what."

"I wish kids had a choice in this world."

"I wish they did, too, Lloyd. Well, I better get going now. See you later."

"See you later."

Nick left as Lloyd sat on the couch, his video game console still plugged into the TV. He grabbed on of his controllers and started playing single player. His mother peek over to see what he was up to. She walked over and sat down on the couch next to him, carrying a book in her hands. Lloyd took one look at his mother and paused the game. He knew it was rude to play video games when his mother needed him. He put the controller down and looked at her.

"Is there something that you need, Mom?" Lloyd asked.

"I was able to finish that research on the snake tribe that you fought a few days ago," Misako said, "Actually, I already knew what they were."

"What were they, Mom? You have to tell me."

"They were the Fangpyre. A snake tribe that can increase the size of their army by using their fangs. One bite from the Fangpyre and you will turn into them. Although it takes some time for the venom to sink in. Once it does, you have no choice but to turn into one. There is a cure, though, but it's in the general's staff. In every general's staff of the Serpentine, their is always the anti venom that can cure anyone."

"How many Serpentine tribes are out there?"

"From what I have read, there are only five. If we knew all of their movements, it would be easy to defeat them in battle. Unfortunately, the people that fought in the Serpentine wars are the only one's that know how to defeat them."

"Oh, if only I was around in the Serpentine wars."

"A lot of people have those thoughts, Lloyd. Why don't you help me cook dinner? You and I have a day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to shop for your school supplies tomorrow. School starts back up in three days and I don't want you being unprepared."

At that moment, Lloyd didn't say another word about it. He knew that the first day of school would come no matter what, so there was no reason to stop time. The first day of school would be filled with many new things to come along. People would become popular and many would be placed in groups. It didn't really matter to Lloyd that there would be competition. He just casually walked into the kitchen and helped his mother with dinner.

* * *

The cold regions of Ninjago stood still as the shaking of what sounded like an earthquake came along. The Fangpyre came out from over the hill, holding out weapons and marching as soldiers should. The generals stood on the vehicle that was in front of all the soldiers, standing tall as any leader should. Suddenly, they stopped and stood in one place. After a few minutes of silence, a loud sound of marching footsteps came from the other side. Emerging from the other side, the Hypnobrai came marching up towards the Fangpyre, weapons drawn in each hand with Skales leading them. They stopped as well when they were close enough. The generals stood face to face with each other. One look in the two headed general's eyes and everything changed automatically.

"Skales,-our old chum," the two headed general said.

"Fangdam, Fangtom!" Skales exclaimed, "It's always so good to see friends again. I haven't seen you since the Serpentine wars."

"I know that we-were in war once,-but I would never consider-fighting my best friend. Especially since you-saved my life-during the war."

"Well, whatever happened in the war happened. There's no way we can change it. What's the point in battling each other if neither of us will win? I think it's time we start working with each other as allies."

"But what will our-army say about it?"

"We will let them vote on it. If we have more yays than nays, we shall create a peace treaty and place all of our names on it. If we have more nays than yays, then we shall remove our armies away from one another and never see each other ever again."

"I say that sounds-like a wonderful idea. But there is still-one problem. Where are we-going to place-the conference at?"

"We will figure that out later. Right now we need to see how well our armies work together. The more time their around each other, the more time they'll be able to stand everyone around them."

"That sounds-like a good idea. Where do you think-we should go-for our first battle?"

"I know one place, but it will take some time to get there. Follow my lead."

"You heard General Skales. Follow his lead!"

Both the armies mixed together as one while following the two generals. These two generals were never sworn enemies, even before the Serpentine wars. Both of them were soon to be generals when they first met from the barriers that separated the two tribes. When the Serpentine wars were happening, Fangdam and Fangtom were already made generals while Skales was still the son of a general. When the two headed general almost fell off a cliff, Skales came along and saved their lives. Even after the Serpentine wars had ended, they were still known as friends, even if they were banished underground in separate tombs. The generals didn't care what their soldiers thought. It was time for two different tribes to become allies.

* * *

Nick and Lloyd were sitting on the sidewalk in front of the Garmadons home. It was the last day of summer. School would start tomorrow, which means fall was coming soon. If there was one thing that Lloyd hated most of all was the seasons changing. That means Nick`s allergies would return and Lloyd didn't want to be around for it. Plus, the leaves would be falling, which left him to rake them up when there were too many. Also, his mother would begin harvesting, so the backyard would be full of produce. Even though it was the last day of summer, Lloyd still had some unfinished business to take care of. He wasn't able to complete all of his summer plans and it was too late to do anything about it. Since the school year was coming around, it was time to not only make plans, but changes. It was time to have a discussion with the only friend he had so far.

"Okay, Nick, it's time to have a talk," Lloyd said, "The school year is coming around, and I don't want us to make complete fools of ourselves. There's gonna be some changes going on around here."

"Lloyd, school will always be the same every year," Nick said, "You go to school for a year, learn something and then when summer rolls around, you forget everything you learn."

"I'm not very sure why you brought that up, but school isn't just about education. School is the one and only step to enter life. We only have four more years of school, but does it really matter to me? No, it doesn't. When I get older, I will become the ultimate green ninja. When I become the greatest ninja in all of Ninjago, education won't be placed in my job description. Heroism will."

"Lloyd, it doesn't matter what you become in life. You still need an education no matter what. Even when you are a hero, you still need to learn how to read and write. When your surrounded by nature and using your ninja movements, you have to understand the meaning of science. When you fight a certain villain, you have to use history to understand that particular enemy's background so it'll be easier to fight them. I'm not saying this particular subject will help you all the time, but you might have to use a little bit of math. You see, school is about receiving a proper education, but it also teaches you about life."

"Was that speech suppose to prove something?"

"I was hoping it could help you understand that some things are important in life."

"Listen, education may be a requirement, but it also tries to teach you how to fit in."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, you and I only have one best friend in this world. I'm your best friend and your my best friend. I'm tired of it always being the two of us. We need to become social. It's time that we start bringing more people into our clan. That's the only good thing about school. The important thing is to make friends so you can have allies in the future. Plus, I've always wanted to play a game of football."

"Lloyd, the only reason we make friends in this world is to gain trust. Plus, why in the world would you want your friends to become our allies in the future?"

"That doesn't matter. Here's the most important thing that we have to realize. This is the only statement that I'm going to bring up. We have to fit in."

"Who should we fit in with?"

"We have to fit in with a lot of things that a lot of people like to do. Some people like to play sports. Some people like to attend the theatre. Some people even like to do a little bit of fighting every now and then. We just have to think up of some things that other people like to do. You like to create new inventions."

"Of course. That's my specialty."

"Imagine what it would be like if you could invent a whole lot of neat gadgets that could make the world a better place. Plus, if you show them off at every school science fair, you'll get a lot of attention and win first prize instantly."

"Lloyd, I enter every school science fair and I always win. Not a lot of people are happy about me winning all the time. Besides, maybe you should start thinking about things that you would rather do instead of trying to increase my popularity skills."

"To be honest, I'm not really that good in anything except for fighting. If anything, I wish they had a kung fu class."

"It will never happen, Lloyd. Not a lot of schools have enough money in the budget to set up a new extracurricular activity for the school. You can keep thinking about it, though. I better start heading home. See you tomorrow, Lloyd."

Lloyd didn't move as he watched Nick walk down the sidewalk. The talk didn't really go as planned. The best thing to do was start fresh. All Lloyd wanted to do was fit in and act like everybody else. If that meant he would have to join every club and group there was at school, then he was willing to do so. He went inside the house and went upstairs to his room. He took out a pen and some paper and began writing a list of things he planned to do for the entire school year. The new school year would be a fresh start.

* * *

Morning came around and the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. It was not yet awake, but it would be in less than an hour. As dawn was nearly coming to an end, it was almost six-thirty. Lloyd was still fast asleep. He had originally set up his alarm clock to wake him at six, but it didn't work. At that moment, Lloyd woke himself up, turning his body so he could look at the clock. When he saw what time it was, he jumped out of bed and went to his closet. The worst thing about going to school is having to wear a uniform everyday, but thankfully, Lloyd had five of the same uniforms. Putting it on quickly, he ran downstairs and saw that breakfast was waiting for him on the table. His father was reading the newspaper as his mother had just finished eating and placed her dishes in the sink. She looked at her son with a playful smirk on her face.

"Looks like someone decided to sleep in this morning," Misako said, "I hope you weren't planning on missing the first day of school."

"Missing school is not on my agenda," Lloyd said.

"Neither is it on mine," Kai said, entering the kitchen, "I better start heading down there so I can start setting some stuff up."

"I better start heading to work," Garmadon said, putting the newspaper down, "Have a good first day at school, Lloyd." He rubbed his son's head. "You have a wonderful day, my dear." He kissed Misako as he walked out of the kitchen.

Misako looked at her son. "Son, your not even ready for school."

"Of course I am. I'm dressed."

"Well, let me put it this way. Your tie is not straight and neither is your collar. Your hair is still standing up. Let me just fix that. Plus, you haven't brushed your teeth."

"I just finished with breakfast."

"Well, now that your done with one thing, you can start with something else."

Lloyd walked upstairs and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. So the mornings never really go as Lloyd plans it to, but there is one thing Lloyd can't wait for. His mother always surprises him by giving him some kind of good luck charm as he starts off the year. It's a tradition in the family that one little object can bring good luck to someone. Lloyd is just wondering what it is. Once he got back downstairs, his mother handed him his backpack and lunch.

"I hope your ready to start this school year off with a good note," Misako said.

"There's gonna be some changes that I'm willing to make," Lloyd said.

"I'm willing to see what they are. Before we go, there's something I would like to give you." Misako held out a piece of metal that was the symbol for peace. Only it wasn't metal, it was iron. She placed it in Lloyd's hand. "I asked the blacksmith in Jamanicai Village if he could make this into a good luck charm. Let it be a symbol that the school year will be the best you'll ever have."

"Thanks, Mom."

Lloyd and his mother climbed into the family car and drove out on the highway. The school was only ten minutes away, but to Lloyd, it felt like his mother was driving forever. Once they pulled up in front of the school, Lloyd started having second thoughts. He was only away from all his classmates for three months and a lot of things have already change. Seeing that he didn't have any other choice, he was counting on his good luck charm to help him out. He climbed out of the car and looked at his mother, who gave him a hopeful smile.

"Everything will be just fine, Lloyd," Misako said, "The first day is a little nerve racking, but at the end of the day, you'll be glad that you went."

"For how you stated it, I hope you're right," Lloyd said, "I better get going."

"Have a good day, darling." Misako drove off from the school. Once she was out of sight, it was time for Lloyd to start off the school year with a good note.

Before he could do anything, the first thing he needed to do was find Nick. It was important for best friends to get together at the start of the new school year. As he walked around the school yard, he kept seeing everybody with so many changes. Girls were giggling a lot more than they used to and they even got their fingernails polished. Plus, Lloyd could overhear them talking about boys. Famous boys, to be exact. They can talk about them all they want, but they will never marry famous boys, even though all the girls think they're cute.

As Lloyd continued his search, he saw a lot of boys staring at him. Lloyd was hoping they wouldn't throw things at him, but of course, they did. He ran off and almost bumped into Brad and Gene, the bullies of the school. Even though there were plenty of other people at Sensei Wu`s Academy, Brad and Gene seem to pick on Lloyd the most. Lloyd crossed his fingers, hoping that his good luck charm would work. Brad and Gene just gave him a stern look and walked off. As they did, Lloyd saw Zelda sitting on one of the benches. His cheeks started going pink. Just when he was about to walk up and say hi, a hand was placed on Lloyd's shoulder, making him jump in fear. He turned around to see Nick.

"Thank goodness I found you, Lloyd," Nick said, "I've been looking all over for you. It looks like we've got a lot of new students this year. So, who's your new teacher?"

"Kai," Lloyd said, "I'm not very happy about it. He broke the news about it yesterday before dinner."

"I feel sorry for you. I hope we both have him as our teacher, though."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I see my teacher everyday for twenty-four hours. Wait a minute. I do. Because the Hypnobrai burned down his home and all I could do was bring him in."

"How long will he be staying with you guys?"

"He's hoping to move back into his house by January. I sure hope so."

"Well, Lloyd, you never know what to expect. I'm hoping for him to move out of your house soon. I'm starting to get a weird feeling whenever I'm around him."

"What do you mean?"

Before Nick could say anything, Sensei Wu, the headmaster, came out into the school yard and banged on his gong. "Time to come inside students. Class starts in ten minutes."

"I'll talk to you about it later," Nick said, "Let's just get to class."

"Please let us have the same teacher," Lloyd said, running into the school.

Lloyd ran inside the school and saw his name next to Kai`s classroom. He was definitely in that class and so was Nick. Looking at the chart, he saw Brad`s name, but not Gene`s. Looks like his uncle made the right choice to not place those two boys in the same classroom together. Looking at the list more closely, Lloyd didn't see Zelda`s name. He didn't see Monica's, but she wasn't too much trouble around him. She would be for Nick so it was a good idea to keep them separate. The bell rang, warning everyone that five minutes remained. Lloyd placed his things inside his cubby and ran inside the classroom, finding that he was in the first seat on the second row. Nick was in the first seat on the first row. At least it would be two best friends sitting next to one another. Once Nick sat down, he smiled, knowing that the first day of school was coming off to a good start.

* * *

Outside the school, shadows appeared out of nowhere. School had only started an hour ago. There weren't any other students to take in. It wasn't any students, though. The generals of the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre popped their heads over the hedges, looking to see if everyone was inside and the coast was clear. They sank down low into the hedges and stared at the two armies that were squished inside them. This would be the first battle they would have as allies. Skales decided to speak.

"Alright, here's the plan," Skales said, "What we are about to do is attack this here building called a school. Inside this school is a bunch of children and their powerless teachers."

"Why are we attacking it then?" one of the snakes asked.

"Because this is the first step to get back at the surface dwellers. There are rules that we must follow. Do not bite or hypnotize anyone. Don't try and kidnap any of the children. The one and only thing that we are going to do is terrorize them."

"That's what you plan for us to do?" the same snake asked, "Terrorize them?"

"It is the first step-to taking over Ninjago," Fangdom and Fangtom said, "Plus, we need to start-working as allies-if we are able-to form an alliance."

"Do not say another word about it," Skales said, "This is the place I have chosen and none of you can say anything about it. On my cue, we are going to break inside the building. Start getting ready to terrorize everyone. Don't move a muscle."

After a few minutes of waiting, the generals summoned the two armies to remove themselves out of the hedges. They positioned in a large circle around the school and stood in place until they were given orders. The two generals stood in front of the doors and waited to make sure there was nobody in the hallways. This wasn't their first step to take over Ninjago. It was actually their first step to become allies. Once they became allies, they would be stronger than ever. Nothing could stop them.

* * *

Inside the school in Kai`s classroom, all the students were busy working on some first day of school work. Lloyd couldn't concentrate, though. He kept having weird thoughts swirling around in his head, thinking something was about to happen. Lloyd looked over at the clock on the wall. It was only ten in the morning. He looked down at his desk and continued to work. Sitting in the front row meant that the teacher had all eyes on a certain particular person. Although Kai wasn't really staring at him for the moment. Once Lloyd was distracted again, his pencil fell to the floor. He bent over to pick it up and was looking out the window at the same time. When he did, a snake was looking out at him. He quickly grabbed his pencil and sat back up, looking out the window again. There was no snake to be seen. Continuing his work, his mind started distracting him again. His hand made his paper slip on the floor. Bending over to pick it up, he saw another snake looking at him out the window. This time, he wasn't hallucinating. The snake was actually moving away when he looked at it. Lloyd placed his paper back on his desk. He needed to clam himself down. Find a place where he could think.

"May I go to the restroom?" Lloyd asked, raising his hand.

"Take the pass," Kai said.

Lloyd left out of the classroom and ran straight to the restroom. He walked inside and ran to the sink. Splashing cold water on his face, the thoughts started evaporating out of his head. When he finished drying his face, the mirror showed a Serpentine staring at him. He turned around and look towards it. It was as real as anything. Soon a bunch of other snakes cane out of the stalls and cornered him. They looked as though they wanted him to become one of them. They looked as though that maybe they should hypnotize him and make him think he's a pig. Lloyd was not willing to let that happen. He did spinjitzu and changed into his ninja gi. If they wanted a fight, he was gonna give them one.

"If you guys wanna tussle, let's tussle," Lloyd said.

"We need to warn the generals that the ninja are in the building," one of them said as they ran towards the door.

"I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen."

Lloyd fought the snakes with all he had. Thanks to the extra practice that he got from his father, Lloyd was able to take them down one by one. He was able to kick and punch a bunch of snakes down while there were only two remaining. Lloyd looked them in the eye as they ran towards him. He judo flipped them both to the ground, a skill his father taught him. He looked at the snakes as they looked at him with fear.

"Are you gonna tell your general about me now?" Lloyd asked.

"We need to tell the generals that we need to retreat," the snake said, "This place is swarming with ninja."

Lloyd looked closely at the snakes as he saw two tribes together. He wasn't sure why the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre were working as allies, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. He heard screaming coming from the hallway. The snakes must've made their way to all the classrooms. All the students were running around the place as snakes were chasing them. Lloyd looked down the hall and saw the two generals slithering by. This was no longer amusing.

Lloyd decided to do something that he knew would be the worst mistake he would ever make. He decided to fight the two generals alone. He stood in the middle of the hallway, blocking the way. The generals tried to move him, but he wouldn't budge. He continued to stand. Skales was getting sick of all the games and nonsense.

"Move out of the way, boy, or I'll place you under my command," Skales said.

"I'd like to see you try," Lloyd said, jumping up and kicking Skales in the jaw.

Skales pulled out a sword. "I've had enough of you and your games."

Fangdom and Fangtom both pulled out a sword as the two generals closed in on Lloyd. This was something he could not get out of. He wasn't taught to fight a villain that had a weapon. When both the snakes raised their swords in the air, Lloyd knew he was done for. Suddenly, something pulled the two generals away from Lloyd, making them fall flat on their backs. He looked to see Kai in his red ninja gi. Giving Lloyd a wink, Kai held the two snakes by their necks.

"Well, well, well," Kai said, "What do we have here? Two Serpentine generals who decide to spend their time terrorizing school children. I hope you guys enjoy riding in the back of a police van."

"We do not have time-to go to jail," Fangdom and Fangtom said.

"Indeed," Skales said, "We have more important things to take care of. Serpentine, retreat!"

Kai threw the generals to the ground. Picking themselves up, they slithered out of the school. The snake soldiers were jumping out of windows and traveling through air vents just to escape. Lloyd looked at Kai, who pointed his head to the restroom. Lloyd ran inside and used spinjitzu to change back into his school clothes. He was glad nobody decided to hide in the stalls of the restroom. They would notice him for sure.

Once Lloyd left the restroom, Nick ran up to him. "Dude, did you see what happened? A bunch of snakes just swarmed inside the building."

"I know, Nick," Lloyd said, "I was there. I fought them and everything else. Besides, you are the only outsider that knows I'm a ninja."

"Sorry. Sometimes things just slip from my mind."

"Hello there, Lloyd." Lloyd looked to see Zelda running towards them. "I suppose you missed all the action again."

"Not really," Lloyd said, "I saw some of it, but then I got scared and hid inside the restroom."

"What is with you and always having to go to the restroom?"

"I don't know. I guess my hair just doesn't like to cooperate with me."

"Oh, well, boys will be boys. There is nothing I can do to change that. Anyway, I better start heading back to my classroom. I will see you again soon, Lloyd."

"See you later." Lloyd started blushing, which made Nick snicker. Lloyd gave his friend a stern look. "What's so funny?"

"Looks like my best friend has a crush," Nick said, "How do you even know her?"

"She my next door neighbor's new daughter. Zelda was an orphan. Our mom's wanted us to get together. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal when your blushing. So, why would you give her the excuse that your in the bathroom the entire time while your actually fighting?"

"Would you like for me to tell her my secret?"

"I'm gonna give that a no."

"I'll tell you about it another time. Come on. Let's go back to class."

"You know, Lloyd, this has actually been a pretty good first day of school."

"So you finally realize that fighting is my thing?"

"I'm still thinking about that."

As the two boys walked back to class, they knew the day didn't turn out to be good. It was actually the best. Even though Lloyd would have a lot to explain to his parents about, he was still happy that things turned out well. His good luck charm was working out for him. Showing a sign of action meant that it would be a perfect year of school.

* * *

 **ANOTHER STORY. FINALLY COMPLETE.**

 **NEW STORY ON SATURDAY. HOPEFULLY.**

 **I START SCHOOL AGAIN ON AUGUST 6. I GOT SOME PRETTY COOL TEACHERS AND CLASSES. I PARTICULARLY DON'T CARE, BUT I JUST CHOOSE SOMETHING I'M INTERESTED IN TO MAKE IT SOUND GOOD.**

 **ENJOY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Lloyd's Bad Week

STORY 5

LLOYD'S BAD WEEK

Outside in the school yard at Sensei Wu`s Academy, Lloyd was playing frisbee with Nick. It was the third week of school and nothing exciting has happened yet. Although it may not because of the day Lloyd had yesterday. It was the first Sunday of the month in September, which also means that it was temple day. On that particular day, Lloyd had a paper to write. Every child in the temple would be picked to write an essay about why we keep the light in Ninjago. Just when they got out of the car, Lloyd had slipped out too quickly and fell into some mud. The back of his dress pants were covered and he was wearing gray. The best thing he did was tie his jacket around his waist to hide the gigantic stain. When Lloyd was called up to read his essay, he casually walked down the aisle, hoping nobody would asked why he was wearing his jacket in an unusual way. Before he could even make it, Brad just happened to be sitting in the corner of the third row seats. He placed his foot on Lloyd's jacket and made it remove off his waist, showing the mud stain. All the children in there laughed as all the adults were trying to stop them as they knew there was no reason to make fun of Lloyd. He ran out of the temple with his parents following him. He never did get to read his essay, but it didn't matter to him. He had enough for one day.

Nick noticed that Lloyd wasn't talking much. "Are you okay, Lloyd? You've been giving everyone the silent treatment all morning."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Lloyd said, throwing the frisbee so hard that it landed in the tree, "Darn it. Every time I try to do something fun, it always ends up going in the wrong direction."

"Listen, I know your still mad about what happened at the temple yesterday. If your wondering, I didn't laugh. I would never laugh at my best friend, even if it does consider him having the back of his dress pants covered in mud."

"It doesn't matter. Everybody laughed. Don't say you didn't because I know you did."

Nick looked to see two familiar people walking up to them. "Uh, oh, here comes Brad and Gene."

Gene came up and blocked Nick from going anywhere near Lloyd. Brad came up and held Lloyd by the collar. "Hey there, Lloyd. Guess what this week is."

"The third week of school?" Lloyd guessed.

"No. It's Brad Bully`s Lloyd week. That means I get to embarrass you, terrorize you and torture you, which means you can't do a thing about it."

"Why is it that we have to do this once every three months?"

"Let's play something simple. How about a game of say uncle?"

"No! Let me go! Let me go!"

Brad placed Lloyd's arm behind his back. "Say uncle."

"Never!"

"Say it. I bet you don't want me to break your arm." He pinned Lloyd's arm tighter.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

"You said uncle." Brad threw Lloyd to the ground. He started laughing. "I've got something good planned tomorrow. You better be ready." He walked away with Gene following him.

Nick helped Lloyd off the ground. "I almost forgot about that."

"I knew this week would come sooner or later," Lloyd said, "I just didn't want it to come."

The bell had rung to go inside. Nick took one good look at Lloyd. "I'll figure something out when I get home. Let's just go to class."

"If I survive during class."

It was hopeless to think of anything. Once every three months, Brad and Gene would schedule a time where they could have a chance to torture Lloyd. The rules were simple. In order for Lloyd to be tortured, he could have any help from his friends and he wasn't allowed to tell an adult that he was being bullied by them. They would be watching him wherever he went, no matter what he was doing or where he was going. Lloyd hated the fact that Brad and Gene couldn't do anything else to pass the time. He never understood why they always wanted to pick on him, but one day he would find out. If that day ever does come.

* * *

Inside a deep cave in the middle of an abandoned forest, the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre were sitting around and talking while the generals were busy making plans. They had already formed as allies and now was the time to make more so the army of Serpentine would become one. All they needed to do was find three more tribes. The question was where would the map be and if they did find it, what would be the first location to start at? This was something both the generals were confused about.

"If we want the Serpentine to become one, we need to find the other three tribes," Skales said, "Oh, I wonder who had the map when we were banished underground."

"Do you think-it could be-inside a museum?" Fangdom and Fangtom asked.

"I don't think the surface dwellers would be stupid enough to place it inside a museum. We have to keep thinking. Maybe they gave it to someone who would be responsible enough to protect it for the rest of their life."

"They could've done that-or maybe they gave it-to an old war hero."

"I'm sure all the people that were part of the Serpentine wars are gone by now. Besides, it happened in the twenties and most of those men were in their thirties."

"What if it was passed down-to a certain war hero's son?"

"That's where you put my thoughts on hold. We will talk about this later. I need some time to think."

Skales slithered out of the tiny space in the cave and took a look at the two tribes who were getting along well. The army was growing, but was it large enough to take over Ninjago? The best thing to do was to keep trying and find the other three tribes, even if it meant that they would destroy the entire country to find it.

* * *

Tuesday had come and gone. Lloyd was given almost four wet willies and a bunch of spit wads blown at him throughout the day. His arm was still sore from the little game of say uncle. His left ear was ringing like crazy and he continued picking spit wads off his clothes as he led himself to his father's monastery. Even though he had a rough day, Lloyd decided to take his anger out by training. With the school year coming around, Lloyd's father had to start scheduling three classes in the afternoon. Luckily there was an extra training room full of equipment and a course. Once Lloyd put his ninja gi on, he started punching the dummy as hard as he could, kicking it with all the force his feet had. He kicked it so hard that the dummy went across the room and fell to the floor. Good thing it was made of hardwood.

Lloyd placed about a dozen boards on a podium. Once he had enough concentration, he chop the boards in half, making the room shake. He decided to take it to the next level and place two dozen boards on the podium. He concentrated a little longer than needed. Once his mind had nothing but the boards showing up in his head, he chop every board in half, not missing a single one. The room was shaking like crazy, which made Lloyd fall to the floor. He decided to move on to balancing.

Practicing on it at least five times, Lloyd finally made it to the other end. It was time to go ahead and start using the training course. He decided to take it to level one since he was still getting used to it. His first test was the moving poles. There was no sweat to it. He could get through that in five seconds. So he did. After that was completed, he moved on to the spinning wheel. After spinning inside it a few times, he jumped out and landed on the dodging round, which turned around and around like a merry go round. This was the part Lloyd still couldn't get through. After dodging three different fake attacks, he was knocked down by the fourth blow. He landed on the ground and the training course stopped automatically. Lloyd got up and stomped his way back inside the training room. He turned off the training course with a face as red as a tomato. As if his day couldn't get any worse.

As if on cue, Lloyd's father walked inside the room with a straight face. He saw his son changing out of his uniform and putting on his usual everyday clothes. He stuffed his school clothes inside his backpack as he mumbled to himself. "Why does everything have to turn out to be a total disaster? As if I didn't have so many problems in school. Now I have to deal with the training course not cooperating with me. I can't seem to control every single thought that's swarming around in my head."

"Are you alright, son?" Garmadon asked.

Lloyd turned around to see his father. "Oh, hey, Dad. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you mumbling something that I couldn't understand. Is everything okay, Lloyd?"

"There's nothing the matter with me. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me, Dad. Why dies everybody have to get in my business?"

"Maybe it's because you face is all red. Did something upset you?"

"No, Dad. I told you that everything's alright. I'm going home. I'll see you whenever you get there, Dad."

Garmadon was worried about his son. He looked around the room. He practice dummy was lying on the floor along with at least three dozen broken boards. The balance beam had dirty footprints on them from being used so many times. Plus, the training course was still in sight. He even saw his own son red in the face. He knew something was going on and he would figure out who or what it was that was making him act the way he was just a moment ago.

* * *

Deep inside the cave where the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre were located at, Skales, Fangdom and Fangtom were looking through at least hundreds of ancient scrolls. They were trying to see if any of them could tell the two generals where the map to the Serpentine was. So far, they only found one scroll that was able to show them to one Serpentine tribe. There were plenty of scrolls to search through to find the other two. Skales was starting to get impatient.

"Oh, boys, how long have we been looking through these scrolls?" Skales asked.

"I would say about-a couple of hours," Fangdom and Fangtom said.

"This is pointless. We're wasting our time looking through scroll after scroll after scroll after scroll. Out of all the scrolls that we've looked at so far, we were only able to find one scroll with only one of the Serpentine tribes on it." Skales looked at the scroll he was holding that contained information about the particular Serpentine tribe. "The Venomari may not be such a problem. That General is so old he can't even think straight sometimes. I'm sure we'll have no trouble forming an alliance with him."

"What about-the Constrictai?"

"We'll have to work with them a little bit. You know how their general's temper grows easily. It may take some talking, but I'm sure we can form an alliance with them."

"I know this may sound shuddering,-but what about the Anacondrai?"

"Oh, I don't wanna think about them at the moment. That General always grew mad too easily. I think they should be last on the list. It will take a lot of talking for them to join in with our alliance. That is if their general doesn't decide to be in charge of the whole thing."

"Why don't we continue-looking through these scrolls tomorrow? My eyes are starting-to grow weary."

"I feel your pain. I'm starting to get sick of these scrolls. We'll continue tomorrow. Hopefully, we will have some luck."

The two generals left the small room and headed out with the one scroll in their hands. This was only the beginning. Once they had all the Serpentine tribes together, they will be able to practice fighting as one and forming an alliance won't be such a problem. It may take a lot of time for all five to understand each other, but it will be worth it if they are ever to take over Ninjago. They were ready to teach those surface dwellers that the Serpentine meant business.

* * *

On that particular Wednesday morning, Lloyd climbed out of the car with three lunch bags. He waved goodbye to his mother as he walked through the schoolyard, searching for Nick. He made three lunches because he knew that this was the day Brad would take away his lunch. He made an extra one just in case Gene decided to join in on the action. He found Nick sitting on one of the benches, looking down at something sitting on his lap. Lloyd walked up to him.

"What are you doing, Nick?" Lloyd asked.

"I've been working on this new invention that I think might be able to help you with your Brad and Gene problem," Nick explained, "Once you use this baby, you will never have to worry about them again."

"Give it up, Nick. It's not gonna work. Besides, I've finally made a decision. I'm just gonna take what's coming to me for the rest of the week. Their gonna keep messing around with me no matter what so there's nothing I can do. I know all of their schemes, so I've decided to become prepared. I've prepared three lunches. When Brad takes one, I'll still have one of my own."

"What's the third one for?"

"That one's for Gene, just in case."

Nick sniffed the air. "Dude, what is that horrible scent?"

"Oh, that's just Kai`s aftershave. He only uses it at night because he knows how bad it smells."

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"Because I know that Brad and Gene are gonna stick me in a trash can and roll me all the way to my house. That's why I told my mom I would walk home. She just thinks that it's good exercise for me. Plus, my dad won't let me train today. He said after all the skills that I showed yesterday, I should just take the rest of the week off. Fine with me. I would really care less."

Nick pointed out straight ahead. "Look out, Lloyd. Looks like we're about to have some visitors."

Brad and Gene walked up to Lloyd and stared at him. Brad placed a hand out. "Okay, Lloyd. I'm not gonna ask you. You should know what I want."

"Here you go, Brad," Lloyd said, handing over one of the bags, "It looks like this is the only bag of lunch that I have."

"Take it from him, Gene. It's all yours."

Gene took the bag from Lloyd. "Looks like you weren't as prepared as you thought."

"Well, it looks like I don't have a lunch today," Lloyd said, getting up, "Well, it was nice doing business with you. I better go. See you later. Bye."

"Not so fast, Lloyd," Brad said.

"What else do you want? Those were the only two lunches I had."

"Search his backpack, Gene." Gene walked over and snatched Lloyd's backpack out of his hands. He searched through the bag until he found the third lunch that Lloyd was hoping to eat. Brad gave Lloyd a stern look. "Looks like you were prepared. We're just gonna make sure that you don't eat it." Brad stomped the lunch bag on the ground until it was flat. He picked up Lloyd by the collar. "Meet us after school by the flagpole and you better show up. We got a surprise for you." Brad threw Lloyd to the ground and walked away as Gene followed.

Nick reached out a hand to help Lloyd. "Well, it looks like your plan backfired."

"Great," Lloyd said, "Now I'm gonna starve and smell like garbage. Just like I do every time this happens."

"You won't starve. Lucky for you, I packed an extra sandwich."

"It's always good to have a friend."

The bell rang, signaling the students that it was time to start heading inside. Lloyd didn't want the afternoon to roll on by. It would be the end of him when he rolled home inside a garbage can. He knew what would happen. Brad and Gene would sing the little tune knick knack paddy whack and roll Lloyd down the hill as they did so. If anything, Lloyd was hoping the aftershave would work.

* * *

School had ended half an hour ago. Zelda was sitting on the sidewalk in front of her house playing with her new guinea pig, Piggy. A crashing sound was heard from down the street. It sounded like metal hitting concrete. Zelda thought it was only the construction workers that were fixing up Kai`s home, so she ignored it. The sound grew louder as she saw a trash can rolling down the slante little hill. Screaming, Zelda jumped out of the way, causing the trash can to turn and hit the tree. She saw Lloyd pop out of it like he was a jack in the box. He was actually acting like one.

"Pop goes the weasel," Lloyd said, removing himself from the filth and garbage.

"Lloyd, were you making the garbage can roll down the sidewalk?" Zelda asked.

Lloyd jumped as he turned his head to see Zelda. He turned himself around, not wanting to look at her. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, it wasn't your idea." Zelda walked up to Lloyd. "Is there something the matter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There seems to be a different culprit in your situation, causing you to become the victim."

Lloyd sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. I can't believe I'm gonna do it, but I think somebody else should know. You need to promise me that you won't tell anybody else. Got it?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Okay, here I go. Have you heard of two guys name Brad and Gene?"

"I don't know Brad, but I do know Gene. We both are in Mr. Jay`s class. He seems to be very intelligent, but he looks to be more as an evil genius. He causes trouble in class a lot and always thinks he's the best. I would never consider him as a friend."

"Well, Gene is Brad`s right hand man, but their both the greatest bullies in the school. Somehow, I ended up in the center of attention. Their always after me. Now the time has come for Brad Bully`s Lloyd week. That means Brad can do whatever he wants and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm not even allowed to tell my own parents that he's bullying me."

"I'm sure their not watching you like a hawk while your at home."

"They may not be, but I'm scared they'll do something to me if I do tell anyone."

"Lloyd, I think the best thing to do is tell your parents about those two before things get worse. Bullying is a serious situation and only you can do something about it. The best thing to do now is to tell someone."

"Do you really think I should?"

"I wouldn't be lying to the one and only friend that I have so far."

Lloyd sighed. "Alright, I'll take your word for it."

"It was wonderful talking to you, Lloyd. I believe the best thing to do now is to wash the garbage off you. You seem to smell like molded cheese and aftershave that no longer works. I hope to see you again soon, Lloyd."

"You'll see me tomorrow, but I hope for the same thing."

Lloyd walked around into the backyard and grabbed the hose pipe and started washing himself off. Looks like the aftershave wore off and he finally found out why he smelled like molded cheese. He had a piece of it on his back. He tossed it in the garbage can on his way back inside the house. He would take what was coming to him tomorrow. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to tell his parents.

* * *

Inside the Garmadons home that evening, Garmadon was busy reading the paper as Misako came into the room. She had turned on the TV and was looking inside her book. Whenever Misako heard something that sounded as though it were important, she would take out one of her historical novels and look through it to see if she could find what the news was talking about. The news went to a scene in the midst of Jamanicai Village.

"In other news, snakes sightings have been reported since this morning in Jamanicai Village," the anchorwoman said, "People have been reporting that their homes were raided as they were gone during the day and some were home when their homes were broken into. Some stores have also been robbed as well. People are wondering why the snakes are breaking into public areas. People are stating that these giant snakes are looking for something, but their not sure what it is. Back to you, Jeff."

Misako turned off the TV and looked through her book of the Serpentine wars. On the last page of the book was a map of where all the Serpentine tribes were located after they were banished underground. She placed the book on the couch and stared at her husband. "Garmadon, did you notice this morning that our son was carrying three bags of lunches this morning?"

"Three?" Garmadon said, "I'm not sure our son would wanna eat that much."

"Well, he was wearing some horrible scented aftershave that I know you wouldn't wear. Yours is scentless."

"He must've borrowed it from Kai."

"A lot of strange things are happening with Lloyd. Garmadon, I know it's a little too early for this, but I think it's time to give Lloyd... the talk."

"No way, Misako. We've already had this discussion. I wouldn't give Lloyd the talk until he's twelve."

"Garmadon, please. I think that Lloyd has become an early bloomer. I didn't think it could happen to a boy at the age of ten. Whatever the case, I think the time has come."

"Alright. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow after dinner."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just talk to him about it now?"

"I need some time to get ready. I need to prepare a speech, think about what I'm going to say. Giving your own child the talk is never easy."

"It may not be easy, Garmadon, but you have to do it sooner or later." Misako heard a tapping noise coming from behind her. She turned around to see nothing. She looked at Garmadon, who went back to reading the paper. "Did you hear something, Garmadon?"

"Nope, I didn't hear anything."

"It sounded like someone was tapping on the window." The tapping noise came back. Misako turned around to see a shadow form. She gasped as Garmadon looked at her. "Garmadon, look."

"What is it?"

"A shadow is forming around the window. Can you see it?"

Garmadon looked closely. "I do."

"What could it be?"

"I don't know. Let's figure it out."

Garmadon grabbed his staff as Misako walked behind him. The shadow didn't move as Garmadon opened the sliding glass door to see the shadow standing right in front of him. Misako grabbed a flashlight from the bookshelf and shined it in front of the shadow. The couple looked to see that it was nothing to fear. The shadow was only a cardboard figure of a snake.

Garmadon looked at his wife. "This was all a trick. I wonder who's responsible for this."

"I don't know," Misako said, "Let's just do something with this."

Once they turned around, the two gasped when they saw both the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre generals sneaking over towards the furniture. With their eyes wide open, the snake generals pulled out weapons. Garmadon and Misako did the same.

"Looks like we finally come face to face with you," Garmadon said.

Really?" Skales asked, "I didn't think we would fight against a house full of ninja."

"Well, looks like you made the mistake of breaking in," Kai said, pulling out his fire sword, "I think I'm going to help my friends here fight you in self defense. Also, I'm gonna get back at you for burning down my house."

"What are you-going to do?" Fangdom and Fangtom asked.

"This."

"Ninja Go!" everyone shouted out.

Soon, the three fully trained ninja started fighting against the two generals. Little did they know that Lloyd was about to get ambushed upstairs.

* * *

Lloyd looked out the window to see snakes surrounding his house and climbing the emergency ladder that led to Lloyd's room. Lloyd did his best to keep them out by locking the window. It didn't work, though, because one of the snakes broke the window and climbed in. At that moment, Lloyd had no choice but to fight.

It was snake after snake. Lloyd was using his fist and feet so much, he was growing sore. Somehow, he just had enough energy to fight them. He never grew tired, weary or weak. His energy level just kept going up after every snake he fought. There was one snake he was not hoping to fight if he saw him. Where could Skales be? Another snake climbed through the window, but before he could go anywhere, Lloyd ended up punching him in the face so hard that he fell to the floor. Lloyd pointed a stick at the snake.

"Okay, snake," Lloyd said, "What are you doing in my house?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," the snake said.

"Then you give me no choice." Lloyd used the stick and placed it on the snakes slithering stomach. He started poking the stick on the snake, which made him laugh. Lloyd grew a smile on his face. "Had enough?"

"Stop it. I'm ticklish."

"Tell me why your here."

"Never." Lloyd continued poking him until he screamed out, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. The generals are looking for a map."

"What kind of map?"

"A map that can locate where all the Serpentine tombs are at. The location device was able to find one in this house."

"I never knew my parents had a map of where all the Serpentine tombs were located at."

"We didn't know what we were up against when we arrived. There are plenty of other people who had a map, but we chose to come here."

Lloyd threw the stick across the room. "That's all I needed to hear. Now get out of my sight."

The snakes escaped from Lloyd's room, afraid of what he would do to them. Once they were gone, Lloyd ran downstairs and saw that the living room was a mess. Luckily, his parents were still standing. They watched as the generals escaped out the door. Kai placed himself on the couch.

"All that action just makes you so thirsty," Kai said.

"At least it's over," Garmadon said.

"Mom, Dad, I have to warn you about something," Lloyd said, "The snakes are looking for a map that have all the Serpentine tombs located on it."

"That's why they came into the house," Misako said, "They thought we had a map."

"Do we have the map that their looking for?" Garmadon asked.

"They were able to locate plenty of different sightings that had a map," Lloyd said, "Their wanting to find other Serpentine tombs."

"Why would they want to do that?" Garmadon asked.

"We don't know why they want to," Misako said, "The important thing is to keep it in mind and do as much research on the subject as we can. For now, I think the best thing to do is to start getting ready for bed. Tomorrow is a new day and we just need to hope nothing will happen."

"You can say that for yourself," Lloyd said, "Don't count on me for having a good day tomorrow."

Lloyd walked upstairs as his parents watched him go. Garmadon was hoping to give Lloyd the talk at that exact moment, but he decided to wait for tomorrow to come. Misako thought it wasn't a good idea to say anything about it for the night. Lloyd was just in one of the most worst moods ever.

* * *

On a calm Thursday evening, the Garmadons and Kai were sitting at the table enjoying dinner. Lloyd hardly ate anything on his plate as he had slammed his fork on the table and ran upstairs. On that exact afternoon, Brad and Gene had given Lloyd at least three atomic weggies. Not only were his tidy whities stretched out, but his bottom hurt too much for him to sit on. As dinner went on, Misako gave her husband a worried look.

"Garmadon, I think now is the time for you to do what we talked about yesterday," Misako said.

"But I'm still eating dinner," Garmadon said. Misako gave him a stern look. "Alright, I'm going. I'm going. Sheesh. It seems I must man up to do so many things."

As Garmadon walked out of the room, Kai looked at Misako. "He's about to give Lloyd the talk, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"Garmadon doesn't need to talk to Lloyd about anything. Lloyd actually needs to talk to Garmadon about something."

"What are you talking about?"

"Allow me to explain."

Garmadon tapped on Lloyd's door and saw it open. Lloyd stood in front of his father. "Yes, Dad?"

"Son, there's something I need to talk to you about," Garmadon said, "Let's talk about it in here."

Lloyd closed the door as his father sat on his son's bed. Lloyd sat next to him. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I was hoping not to tell you this until you turned twelve, but your mother and I agreed that maybe it's time I give you... the talk."

"What kind of talk?"

"Well, you see, when a boy reaches a certain age, he suddenly becomes... a man."

"Wait, you're gonna give me that kind of talk? No way. I'm not ready for that. I don't even have a blemish yet. Once I get my first zit, you can tell me all about it."

"Oh, thank goodness. I knew you weren't ready yet. To celebrate, let's go have a slice of your mother's cherry pie."

"Wait, Dad. There is something I need to tell you."

"Alright. Go ahead. Let it out."

"Dad, I understand why you and Mom are concerned. The truth is that... I'm being bullied."

"Bullied? That explains why you've been acting so weird. Do you mind explaining?"

"Okay, the bullies are Brad and Gene. This is Brad Bully`s Lloyd week. That means Brad can do whatever he wants to me and I can't do a thing about it. I'm not even allowed to tell anyone. On Monday, it was a game of say uncle. Tuesday, wet willies and a bunch of spit wads. Wednesday, takes my lunches away from me, which explains the three lunch bags, and rolls me inside a trash can, which explains Kai`s aftershave. Today, it was three atomic weggies. Tomorrow is the last day and I know it'll be the worst."

"Don't you worry, Lloyd. I'm gonna help you out with this. It just so happens that Brad and Gene are in my karate class. They don't even have their black belts and their pretty good fighters. Why do they not have black belts even though their good? They always misbehave. Boys like them don't deserve nice things. I promise to help you out with this situation and make sure there will be no more Brad Bully`s Lloyd week."

"What are you gonna do?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out tomorrow."

With that being said, Garmadon left out of Lloyd's room to finish with dinner. Lloyd sat on his bed, thinking of how tomorrow will turn out. What was his father planning? If anything, he's hoping that maybe Brad and Gene will finally be caught.

* * *

Surrounding an empty lot not to far away from Sensei Wu Academy on a Friday afternoon, Lloyd was standing alone in the middle of the abandoned lot. He looked to see two figures coming towards him. With the afternoon sun shining in his face, Lloyd had to squint his eyes to see Brad and Gene coming up towards him. Once they got close to Lloyd, Brad came up and got in Lloyd's face.

"This is the final day of getting tortured, Lloyd," Brad said, "I've been waiting for this moment to come all week."

"Say, Lloyd, where's your friend?" Gene asked.

"I told him to go home," Lloyd said, "I'm ready to take what's coming to me."

"Fair enough," Brad said, "Gene, hold his arms back." Gene did as he was told and held Lloyd's arms tight. "Get ready to see some stars." Holding out his fist, Lloyd closed his eyes as he swung his arm towards Lloyd and hit him in the right eye. Gene let go of Brad to let Lloyd fall to the ground. Brad laughed as loud as he ever had. "Looks like that was the easiest punch I ever gave."

"It'll also be the last punch you'll ever give." The voice belonged to Garmadon, who came out from hiding behind a tree. "We meet outside of class, Brad and Gene."

"Sensei Garmadon, there is no way you will be able to stop us from hurting Lloyd," Brad said, "Why are you helping him? What makes you think that we'll never give another punch?"

"First of all, Lloyd is my son. Second of all, I got the whole thing on video." Garmadon held out his camera. "Here's my advice. Stop bullying my son or I'll show this video to you parents."

Without saying a word, Brad and Gene ran off and were out of sight a second later. Garmadon helped his son up. "Looks like they won't be bothering you for a long time."

"Thanks a lot, Dad," Lloyd said.

"Sure thing, son. Let's go home."

"Does Mom know anything about this?"

"She sure does."

As they walked back to the car, Lloyd was happy to see that things can become good at the end. Sure, he received a black eye in the process, but it was still good to feel proud of himself for doing the right thing. It proves to Lloyd that he's the luckiest kid in the world.

* * *

 **HOW AWESOME WAS THAT?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Catching the Fang Blades

STORY 6

CATCHING THE FANGBLADES

September was coming to an end. The leaves were falling off the trees, looking to see that some of them still enjoy sticking to the branches. Some of the remaining leaves on the sidewalk were stepped on by plenty of people, but one little red left blew out of the way as Lloyd walked by with a sack of groceries in his hand. For the past couple of weeks, Lloyd's parents have been working on some things to help them figure out where the Serpentine sightings are. They were able to get Nya, a friend and also known as Kai`s younger sister, to help them create some new technology to make it better to find snake sightings around Ninjago. Over the past two weeks, new snake tribes have been running around all over the place, using unfamiliar powers to anyone that gets in their way. Lloyd was told that he needed to stay hidden in the shadows while the other ninja took care of everything. It was not only better for him, but it was also safe. To pass the time, he stayed on the sidelines in school. He trained more with his father and helped his mother more around the house. He never gave himself a moment to play video games. There wasn't enough time. There were more important things to do.

As Lloyd was walking home, he saw Brad and Gene working on some kind of rocket in Brad`s front yard. After Lloyd's father caught those two bullying Lloyd and giving him a black eye right in front of him, Garmadon was able to get it on video. After that, Brad and Gene were too afraid to go near Lloyd. They knew that if their parents saw that video, they would be grounded for life. Nowadays, they find other people to mess around with. Nobody would've been better to mess with than Lloyd. Well, at least those two were out of his hair.

Lloyd walked down the sidewalk towards his home and saw Nick sitting on the sidewalk in front of Miss Allyman`s house, talking to Zelda, Miss Allyman`s adopted daughter. Lloyd was surprise to see Nick talking to somebody else other than him. He was surprised to see him talking to a girl. Nick couldn't stand being around Lloyd's cousin Monica. She was the most annoying person ever when she was talking to someone. She was most annoying when it came to being around Nick. Why the sudden change? Lloyd had to figure out what was going on.

Walking up to his friends, Lloyd started blushing when he looked at Zelda. Zelda waved a friendly hello to him. "Hello there, Lloyd. What brings you around here on this fine day?"

"I just went to get a few things for my mom," Lloyd said, "What are you guys up to?"

"Well, Lloyd, here's the thing," Nick said, "You've haven't been talking to me much for the past couple of weeks and I've been getting worried. I thought maybe Zelda knew something so I came to talk to her. Unfortunately, she hadn't the slightest idea of what's going on. We kind of got to talking after that."

"You are lucky to have such a wonderful friend looking out for you, Lloyd," Zelda said, "What has been going on with you, anyway?"

"I promise my parents that I wouldn't say a thing about it," Lloyd said, "It's a family secret. I can't break a family promise."

"Come on, Lloyd, Zelda and I are your friends," Nick said.

"We may be his friends, Nick, but a family secret must only be told to by family, not friends," Zelda said.

"I have to agree with Zelda on this one," Lloyd said, "Sorry, guys. I better start getting home. See you later."

Lloyd walked into the house as Nick and Zelda watched him go inside. They both knew something strange was going on.

"Okay, I'm really sick and tired of Lloyd keeping secrets from me," Nick said.

"You cannot always rely on Lloyd to tell you every single secret inside his head," Zelda said, "Besides, he just told us it was a secret that only the family must know. We are not family."

"Yeah, but Lloyd is my best friend. Technically, he's my only best friend. We have been talking about wanting to form up a group of friends. Lloyd has been wanting to make a lot of changes when this school year starts, but it's only been a month now and he still hasn't done anything."

"Well, if you both are still considering about wanting to form a group of friends, I would be happy to join."

"Well, I'd let you join, but it's not my decision. It's Lloyd's."

"I'm sure Lloyd wouldn't mind. If you want to, you can give me a simple test."

"No way. I don't give people test. Okay, I'll make a deal with you. You have to have these three things in order to be in the group. You have to have intelligence, skills and you need to have a heart."

"I have a heart. I like a lot of things."

"I can see you're telling the truth. Fair enough. That's out of the way. You still have to have intelligence and skills."

"I have plenty of intelligence."

"You have to prove it to me." Nick took a book out of his backpack and handed it to Zelda. "You have to read this entire book about the history of Ninjago. I'll ask you three questions when your done. If you get them all correct, you have proven to me that you have intelligence. Oh, and you'll need to return the book."

"I don't need some silly old book to prove my intelligence to you. I've read this same book three times."

"Fourth time's a charm."

"I think it is best to go ahead and ask me all the questions now."

"I'm not gonna risk that. It's best to just go ahead and read the book again."

"If you say so. What about the part when you want me to show my skills? What do you mean by that?"

"That's what makes this whole thing fun. All you need to do is show me one of the best skills you've got. If you have more than one, show me all of them if you must. It just has to impress me."

"I do have some skills. I have a lot of action skills when it comes to playing soccer. Oh, here's a little tip. Did you know that in England, soccer is actually called football?"

"I'm not the type of person to play sports. I'm mostly into science."

"Well, I never knew. Soccer is the only sport I like to play. I have always wanted to be in theatre, though."

"Okay, let's stop talking about subjects. We need to change the subject."

"Alright. What is it?"

"I need you to come over to my house tomorrow night. I have a plan that I think might work."

"Wouldn't it be best to tell me about the plan now? I have a memory like an elephant. I never forget anything."

"I can't tell you about it now. I haven't planned it all out yet. I need to write down my ideas, form up some blueprints and make a speech so I can tell you all about it. I like to be prepared with these sort of things."

"Oh, my. It is going to be difficult working with you."

"It is difficult working with me. Lloyd tells me that all the time. Anyway, just be over at my house tomorrow night at six. I've got a lot to explain."

"You better get home now if you want to get started."

"You read my mind. I better get going. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Nick. It was wonderful to meet you."

Zelda was not very sure how well it would go working with Nick. She was concerned about Lloyd and she did want to make a new friend, but why must she prove to be the best if she wants to make friends? She and Lloyd became friends after their mothers scheduled a time for them to spend time together. She knew Nick would be more difficult to work with than Lloyd. Walking into the house, Zelda had a lot that needed to be done. If she wanted a new friend, she had to do what needed to be done.

* * *

Lloyd was upstairs in his room on that particular afternoon as his mother was busy making dinner. His father was in the brand new furnished control room, trying to learn how all the new gadgets worked. Kai was helping the construction workers rebuild his home. There wasn't really much for Lloyd to do except twiddle his thumbs. He wasn't in the mood to do anything. He didn't even want to play video games. With so many snake sightings, Lloyd decided that it was best not to distract himself with useless things. He didn't want to hear any noises. He just wanted to be silent. He wanted to worry less and stay calm.

Just yesterday, during history session, he learned about the Serpentine wars and the five tribes. It mostly talked about the snakes fighting the humans, but after awhile, the tribes started competing against each other, so towards the end, they started battling one another. After a year or so, they were banished underground and never seen again. There was one interesting part about the lesson, though. After the wars were over, someone found legendary blades, also known as the fang blades, lying in a circle on the ground. Not knowing what to do with them, the individual place them in certain areas of Ninjago where nobody could ever find them. It got Lloyd so interested that he actually started taking notes.

Once he got home, he asked his mother if she knew anything about the legendary fang blades. She told Lloyd that they once belonged to the Serpentine, but all four of the blades held a certain power that would be known as one of Ninjago`s biggest fears. She explained to Lloyd that the fang blades were actually the original teeth of a creature known as the Great Devourer. Legend has it that when the fang blades are taken to the lost ancient city of Oraborous, it would summon the Great Devourer, causing it to consume everything in its path and destroy Ninjago once and for all. This may be the reason why the Serpentine tribes want to form as one. Once they did so, they would search for the missing fang blades, find the lost city of Oraborous and summon the Great Devourer. This is the reason why Lloyd had no intention to do anything for entertainment. He knew that this was the way for the Serpentine to get their revenge on the humans.

Without warning, the alarms inside the house started blaring. Not only did Nya create new gadgets and technology inside the house, but she also created alarms. Whenever something was going wrong in the city, it would blare out to the entire house that danger was lurking. Lloyd ran downstairs and saw that his parents were already in the control room.

"Mom, Dad," Lloyd said, "What's going on?"

"Serpentine sightings have been spotted inside Mega Monster Amusement Park," Garmadon said, "It looks like our biggest fears have come true."

"According to the video survallience camera, the Serpentine are starting their search for the four legendary fang blades," Misako explained, "It looks like they were finally able to find a map."

"Why would one of the fang blades be buried inside the amusement park?" Lloyd asked.

"It was buried over eighty years ago, Lloyd," Garmadon said, "Mega Monster Amusement Park hasn't been around for that long."

"We need to find the closest ninja and warn them that the Serpentine are invading," Misako said.

"Let me go after them, Mom," Lloyd said, "From the amount of training that I was able to receive, I think I might be able to stop the Serpentine from getting the fang blade."

"Lloyd, the only reason your volunteering to fight is because you want to go to the amusement park. We can go another day as a family, but for now, we've got a situation on our hands." Misako turned her attention towards the computer. "Computer, locate the nearest ninja that is close to the destination of the Serpentine."

"Locating ninja," the male computerized voice said, scanning as it had been told to do. Finally it made a noise. "Two ninjas have been located." The map showed a blue dot and a white dot.

"Looks like Jay and Zane are available," Garmadon said.

"I'll contact Jay," Misako said, "You contact Zane."

"Do you guys need me to help you with anything?" Lloyd asked.

"Not for the time being, Lloyd," Garmadon said, "Go and play some video games. This time I'm giving you permission."

Lloyd walked out of the room as Misako was finally able to reach Jay.

"Jay, are you available at the moment?" Misako asked.

"Misako, this is really a bad time," Jay said, "I'm actually in the middle of my date."

"Hey, pipe down up there," a voice in the background said.

"Also, I'm at the movies."

"Never mind," Misako said, "Well get Zane to do it. Tell Nya I said hi."

"What?" Jay went off the screen as Zane took over.

"Is something the matter, Garmadon?" Zane asked.

"Snake sightings have been reported at Mega Monster Amusement Park," Garmadon said, "Your the closest there, so we need you to stop the Serpentine from getting one out of four of the legendary fang blades."

"Why would a legendary object be inside the amusement park?"

"Never mind that, Zane. Just go."

"Yes, Garmadon." Zane disappeared off the screen as it went back to the home page.

"What do we do now?" Misako asked.

"We wait," Garmadon said.

That was mostly all they could do. They could only rely on the people that they knew could stop the situation from happening. There was nothing they could do, but there was something another person could prevent. All that's left to do is wait.

* * *

In the depths of one of the indoor rides at the Mega Monster Amusement Park, the Serpentine slithered their way to where the first fang blade was buried. Since this particular general had the map of where the fang blades were located at for the past eighty years, Pythor, an Anacondrai who's tribe was wiped out right after they were banished underground, decided that he would be the one to lead them to each and every fang blade. They also decided to make him the Serpentine king since he didn't have a tribe of his own to rule. They finally stopped when they saw that they were in the place where the fang blade should be buried at.

Pythor looked at the Serpentine. "We are now at the location for the first fang blade. Start digging everyone. Don't stop until you find it."

The Serpentine started digging as Pythor kept a watchful eye on them. As they were digging, they didn't notice that someone was sneaking on them from on top of the ceiling. After a moment or two, one of the snakes saw something shining.

"Pythor, I see something shining in the ground," the snake said, "I think it's the fang blade."

"Move," Pythor said, "Let me see." Pythor took a closer look underground and saw something shining so brightly. "Why, you are right. It has been found." Pythor took the fang blade out of the dirt. "The first fang blade is ours."

"I beg to differ." Out of nowhere, Zane stood in front of the Serpentine. He blocked the only exit available, so there was no way to get out. "I will only give you two choices. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"As any villain would want more than to just destroy you right now, we like to take things the hard way," Pythor said.

"Then you give me no choice." Suddenly, Zane started shining. Just a couple of weeks ago, Zane was finally able to find his true potential after discovering who he really was. If it was just him, he would consider himself a robot. To his friends, he was known as a Nindroid and was happy to be different than everyone else. Being the sane would be boring. The light within him was shining so bright that ice was creating not towards the Serpentine, but around him. Unfortunately, he forgot to point his hands toward the Serpentine. Instead of them becoming frozen, he froze himself in place. He may be a Nindroid, but he could also make mistakes. "Oops."

The Serpentine started laughing, but not as loud as Pythor, who couldn't control it. "Well, it seems as though you little power didn't work. Perhaps next time, you'll be able to use your powers wisely instead of trying to stop us." He turned his attention towards the Serpentine. "My fellow Serpentine, today we have found the first fang blade. One down, three to go. We will continue our search tomorrow. Let us find a place to settle down." The Serpentine left out of the indoor ride as they left Zane inside. Pythor looked at him and laugh. "I hope you have somebody to come and pick you up. It'll be dark soon."

Zane sighed. He was hoping not to let this happen. All he wanted was to retrieve the fang blade and defeat the Serpentine, but unfortunately, the plan didn't work. They may have failed this time, but they won't next time.

* * *

After receiving a message that the first fang blade was in the Serpentine`s hands, Misako and Garmadon decided to make sure that the ninja were around and about to keep a close eye out. They never knew when the Serpentine would strike and decide to search for something that was considered a fang blade. For the past couple of days, the ninja were in different locations with each other. The Garmadons had no reason why, but they were hoping it was for a good reason. All they needed was one fang blade to stop Pythor. It can't be that difficult to take a blade away from a snake.

Lloyd was still mad that he didn't get the chance to fight. He's been doing everything that would keep his mind off the Serpentine and the fang blades. Computer games, video games, television, sneaking sweets, training or just sitting up in the tree in his backyard. He was doing everything he could just to keep himself entertained, but nothing was working. All he wanted to do was fight some Serpentine. It wasn't too much to ask.

The alarms went off again. Lloyd wanted this to be his chance. He ran into the control room. "Serpentine sightings again?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Garmadon said.

"It looks like the snakes are sneaking their way into the Ninjago City Theatre," Misako said, "Let's locate the nearest ninja."

"Can I go this time?" Lloyd begged, "Please. I really wanna fight this time."

"The theatre is in the midst of the city, Lloyd," Garmadon said, "Plus, its almost time for you to go to bed."

With Lloyd's cheeks becoming pink with anger, he stomped out of the control room and went to his room.

Misako looked to see that all the ninja were present. She placed them on the screen. "Boys, there are Serpentine sightings surrounding the theatre. Keep a sharp eye out. They seem to be looking for the fang blades."

"We got this, Misako," Cole said, "Well, actually, we just lost again, but we did win something. Well, we won two things."

"Just get to the point, Cole," Garmadon said.

Kai pushed Cole out of the way. "We came face to face with Pythor. He distracted us and took the fang blade from right under our noses."

"Not only did he take the fang blade, but he took our trophy," Cole said, "We won that fair and square."

Kai sighed. "Looks like the Serpentine were able to retrieve the second fang blade. Don't worry. They may have two of them, but there are two more out there. Well stop the Serpentine from unleashing the Great Devourer. We won't give up until the mission has been succeeded."

"I almost forgot to mention that I finally did the triple tiger sashe," Cole said, "Oh, and I found my true potential. Looks like Kai here is the only one that hasn't found his."

"I'll find mine. Don't worry about me. Once I find it, I'll be able to figure out what my destiny holds. As Sensei always says, it's important to be patient, even if you're starting to grow impatient. Over and out." The computer sent itself back to the home page.

Garmadon sighed. "This is hopeless. My brother would've ended up with training a bunch of mature children than those four. Everything they do is foolishness. They don't wanna be taught the basics of fighting. They just want to put themselves in battle."

"Garmadon, their just young boys," Misako said, "Eighteen years old. They're still considered as teenagers."

"When a child turns into a teenager, the time comes for them to start learning how to be mature and grow up. They should listen to their fathers."

"Really? You seem to treat Lloyd as if he's a grown up. What will happen when he finally turns thirteen? Will he start training on his own? Will he move away from us? Will he pretend that he doesn't need help from anybody? Try thinking about that if you can."

Misako walked out of the control room, leaving Garmadon alone so he can regain his thoughts. What if Misako was right? For the past couple of years, he's has been training his son to become one of the greatest ninja in all of Ninjago. What was he really teaching Lloyd? He knew something was different, but he just didn't know what it was.

* * *

Lloyd was sitting on the swing in his backyard, looking at the surrounding trees as he watched the falling leaves take their time to fall. The beginning of autumn was now starting to show. Leaves were starting to cover the grass as if it were snowing, but you couldn't make a snowball out of it. All Lloyd did was kick the leaves as he swung back and forth. That's all the leaves really needed was a good hard kick.

Things have been kind of lonesome for Lloyd. Nick hasn't come around for the past few days. He hasn't been at school all week and that was really something that Nick would never do. Even Lloyd knew that Nick would never ditch school. Why the sudden change? It didn't matter to Lloyd at that moment because it was none of his business. Although he has seen Zelda a few times, he hardly ever talked to her. He didn't even have the courage to say one word to her at school. He knew something was wrong. More importantly, something was wrong with him.

Inside the house, the alarm was blaring. He should've been worried about the sound being heard from outside. People would be able to hear it. If only the walls were soundproof. Lloyd ran inside the house, and as usual, went inside the control room. Kai was there this time to see what the problem was.

Lloyd ran up to the computer. "Okay, we have more Serpentine sightings, right?"

"That's right," Misako said, "This time they're not attacking the city. They're heading straight to the volcano where the fire temple is located at."

"Last time we were there, the volcano was completely stable," Kai said.

"If there are more than a few people inside it, the volcano will become very unstable," Garmadon said, "If possible, it could erupt."

"Since we need to get that fang blade before anyone else does, we need to find the other ninja and get to that volcano before anything happens," Misako said.

"I'll call up my brother and Nya to bring the Destiny`s Bounty here. I'll report to the ninja to gather around our home."

"Can I fight with you guys this time?" Lloyd begged, "Please. I promise to stay as close to you as possible."

"No way, Lloyd, this is too dangerous," Garmadon said, "I can't risk putting you in danger like that. Your staying with your mother on the Destiny`s Bounty."

"I don't get it. I do all this training and stuff to learn how to fight the Serpentine. Then you teach me all this stuff about how I'm suppose to fight evil and all that in the future. What's the point in learning all that if I'm never gonna get the chance to fight?"

"Lloyd, you've never fought in certain types of conditions. I'm scared that fighting in different types of elemental bondings will result in disastrous consequences."

"Then maybe it's time I start learning. You know what? I'll just start teaching myself. Your not a good teacher, anyway. Your no Sensei."

At that moment, Lloyd stormed out and flopped down on the couch in the living room. All he wanted was to have a chance of fighting, but it seems that he may never get that opportunity. A few minutes later, the sound of a flying ship was heard. Lloyd ran into the backyard to see a rope and the ninja were climbing on it. Soon everyone was on the ship as Lloyd went inside the entertainment room and sat down on the only piece of furniture that was there. He was tired of never getting the chance to fight. If only there was some way he could do it without anybody knowing that he was there. A lightbulb came up on his head. Well, not literally.

Lloyd saw the other ninja heading out to the volcano. He decided to follow them, but he would be sneaky about it as he went. Changing into his ninja gi, Lloyd jumped off of the Destiny`s Bounty without anyone looking and ran close enough to where he could hide and not get caught. He was actually closer to the entrance than the ninja were, so he decided to lay low and let the ninja pass. Once the coast was clear, Lloyd continued sneaking his way inside the entrance until he saw a building. It must've been the fire temple. The volcano was so hot, the heat was rising. It was hotter than the desert, but Lloyd knew he could handle it. As Lloyd was still sneaking his way in, he accidentally kicked a molted rock. It made a clink sound as it fell into the hot lava. The snakes looked over to see if anything was there, but saw it was only a fallen rock. Lloyd had to get close enough to the Serpentine. He was able to find a ledge so he could hear their conversation. Not only that, but he saw the third fang blade.

"Finally," Pythor said, "The third fang blade is ours."

Lloyd knew that he couldn't let the Serpentine take the fang blade. He had to spring into action. He jumped off the ledge and landed right in the middle of the surrounding Serpentine circle. The snakes eyes widen with surprise. Lloyd jumped up into battling position. "Okay, Serpentine, I'm gonna say this one time and one time only. Hand over the fang blade."

Pythor laughed. "Like that's ever gonna happen."

Letting Pythor laugh, Lloyd took the opportunity to kick him in the face. Swinging his tail at him, Lloyd jumped back. He knew that the Constrictai General was behind him, so he used both fist to punch him in the face, knocking him out. Before the Fangpyre could bite him, he jumped up and kicked them both in the face, letting them both get hurt. Lloyd jumped when the Venomari General try to spray venom in his eyes. He spin kicked him in the process. When Skales tried to hypnotize him, he closed his eyes and got ready to do spinjitzu on him until he was grabbed by Pythor.

"Good work, Scales," Pythor said.

"It was my plan all along," Skales said.

"Now I have you in my grasp."

Lloyd didn't say anything. He kicked Pythor in the face and was free of his grasp. The fang blade was also no longer in his possession. Lloyd picked it up and jumped onto another ledge. He looked to see the others.

"Guys, I have the fang blade," Lloyd shouted, "Let's get out of here."

"Lloyd, you're not suppose to be here," Kai said.

The volcano started shaking like an earthquake. The Serpentine started escaping. Even Pythor was yelling for everyone to retreat. The ninja needed to get out of there.

"Come on," Cole said, "We need to get out of here. This place is about to blow."

"Lloyd, start heading to the exit," Kai said.

Lloyd made his way to the ledge, but when he jumped, he dropped the fang blade in the process. When it dropped, he did as well, only to see that the fang blade was about to enter the hot boiling lava. He tried reaching for the fang blade, but his arm wasn't long enough to get it.

"Lloyd, forget about the fang blade," Jay shouted, "We need to get out of here."

"You guys go on ahead," Kai said, "I'll stay and get Lloyd."

"Are you sure about that?" Cole asked.

Kai looked down at the river of lava and back to his team. "Positive. Now go."

As the three other ninja left, Kai went after Lloyd. Once he was close enough, he knew Lloyd would slip at any moment. He had to get Lloyd out of there. It was no use trying to be silent. Lloyd didn't notice his presence. He was too worried about the fang blade.

"Lloyd, we need to get out of here," Kai said.

"Not until I get the fang blade," Lloyd said.

"Just forget about it."

"Kai, the exit is being blocked," Zane shouted.

"Just go," Kai yelled, "I'll found another way out."

The three ninja ran out, leaving Kai inside to get Lloyd. Not having any other choice, he grabbed Lloyd's foot and pulled him up. The fang blade fell into the lava, but it didn't melt.

"Come on, Lloyd," Kai said.

"What about the fang blade?" Lloyd asked.

"Forget about the fang blade, Lloyd. Getting you out of here is more important."

Kai didn't see any of the exits opened. They were all blocked by rocks. There was no up out except to go up, but how could they do that? There was no way to climb. In fact, there was nothing to climb. With no way out, Kai knew that he and Lloyd were doomed.

Suddenly, a bright light shined around Kai. He knew something was happening. He knew what was happening. Without saying a word, Kai grabbed Lloyd as he started floating up into the air. The volcano soon erupted, but Kai and Lloyd were able to make it out without a scratch on them. They flew all the way back to the Destiny`s Bounty. Once they landed, everyone was relieved to see them safe. Kai fell to the ground as they landed. He was helped to his feet by his team. Garmadon and Misako hugged their son tightly as the Destiny`s Bounty was lifted away from the volcano. They were heading back to the Garmadons home.

* * *

Back at the Garmadons home, Lloyd was still getting kissed continuously on the forehead by his mother. Garmadon was checking his son for injuries and sighed in relief to see that he had none. Misako kept thanking Kai so many times as he kept saying it was his pleasure to do so. Nya and Jay were inside the control room, checking to see if any Serpentine were still around the volcano. Cole and Zane were both in the kitchen as they decided to cook dinner for everyone that night. It was a tiring day and everybody needed a break.

Sensei Wu decided to break the silence. "Kai, how were you able to find your true potential?"

"I don't know," Kai said, "I guess when I saw that Lloyd was more important to save than anything else, I guess my powers finally decided to unlock."

"Whatever the case, I still want to thank you for saving Lloyd," Misako said.

"I've said it before, but I'll say it again. It was my pleasure to do so."

Garmadon looked at his son with a straight face. "Lloyd, what we're you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking at all," Lloyd said, "Dad, I wanted you to understand that all this time, I was bored. I was itching to fight, but you and Mom wouldn't let me. What was so important to you guys that made you both keep me away from the battles?"

"Lloyd, let me explain something to you," Misako said, "As the green ninja, you will have a lot of destinies that will need to be fulfilled in the future. You are the most important ninja in all of Ninjago, and as the important one, we need to make sure nothing ever happens to you. That's why we wouldn't let you go out and battle. We're just trying to keep you safe."

"Yeah, I was being a jerk. I'm sorry. Well, I should really be apologizing to you, Dad."

"What do you mean?" Garmadon asked.

"I told you some things that I shouldn't have," Lloyd said, "I was wrong. You are a great teacher, Dad. I'm sorry I said that you weren't. I hope you can forgive me."

"Son, I wouldn't stay mad at you for the world. No matter what happens, I'll always forgive you."

"I bet your angry with me for doing what I did. I'll take whatever punishment you plan to give me."

"I didn't plan to give you any kind of punishment. Did you want me to give you one?"

"Only if you want to."

"Well, I'll make it fair to you. I'll take away your video games for an entire week and we'll call it even."

"I've gone a lot longer than that, but a week sounds good." Before Lloyd said anything else, he saw two familiar people outside his window, looking to see what was going on from the inside. Lloyd hopped off the couch. "I'll be outside if any of you need me. I've got some important business to take care of."

Lloyd walked out the front door as he heard crashing and buzzing noises coming from the side of the house. He peeked over to see two of his good friends Nick and Zelda fumble around with wires and cords. It look as though they were all tangled up and being the good friend that he was, Lloyd walked over and untangled the both of them. He gave them both a stern look.

"Please, don't give me that look, Lloyd," Zelda said, "None of this was my idea. It was Nick`s. Oh, by the way, it's good to see you again."

"Okay, that is positively true," Nick said, "This was actually my idea."

"What were you guys thinking?" Lloyd asked.

"I was thinking that all of this was a bad idea," Zelda said.

"I was just wanting to figure out what was going on," Nick said, "All you and your parents were doing was trying to stop the Serpentine. That's not much of a family secret, Lloyd."

"What was the reason for putting Zelda in the middle of all this?" Lloyd asked, "Now she knows my secret."

"Lloyd, she was going to figure it out sooner or later. Besides, she's your friend. Plus, she's part of our group."

"Wait, you let her join?"

"Yeah. She has proven to be worthy of playing a role in our friendship."

Lloyd walked up to Zelda. "If you join this group, promise me that you won't tell anyone my secret. Never tell anybody that I'm a ninja."

"I promise never to tell, even if my life depended on it," Zelda said.

"This is the start of a perfect friendship. Welcome to the group, Zelda."

The three friends started laughing as they started flopping around in the bushes. Lloyd may have lost the fang blade after the previous battle that day, but at least he was able to gain a new friend. Even when you lose something, you always gain something else.

* * *

 **I HOPE THIS WAS GOOD.**

 **OH, NEWS FLASH. I WILL BE RETURNING TO SCHOOL IN TWO DAYS, WHICH IS AUGUST 6TH. I'LL TRY TO POST AS MUCH AS I CAN.**

 **LET ME GIVE YOU MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS IN THIS ORDER.**

 **COLE**

 **KAI**

 **LLOYD**

 **ZANE**

 **JAY**

 **LET'S JUST SAY THAT NYA IS MY FAVORITE GIRL NINJA. SEE. EVEN A GIRL SHOULD BE PLACED IN THE SPOTLIGHT.**

 **I HOPE THIS HELPS YOU FIGURE OUT WHO MY REAL FAVORITE IS, Darkrainbow. ALSO, TO ASK YOU, ARE YOU JUST A GUEST?**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Fight for The Fang Blades

STORY 7

FIGHT FOR THE FANG BLADES

The beginning of October was now starting to show. Pumpkins were growing too small or so big. The holiday season would start in just a few weeks. Leaves were starting to pile the ground and cover the grass. Just outside the Garmadon home, Lloyd's father was busy raking the leaves on a certain Saturday morning. Since there was nothing strange going on with the Serpentine, Garmadon decided it was best to do something else with his time. He wasn't big on technology, but he sure did wish he had a leaf blower. It would make the work go ten times faster. Plus, he was the only one doing the work. Lloyd had suddenly caught a cold in the middle of yesterday and it started making his elements go haywire by the time he got home. It was the worst cold he could possibly get. It even caused him to get a fever. Every time he sneezed or cough, something would always happen. Usually an earthquake would happen when he sneezed or fire would come burning through his nose when it started to run. Lightning would tickle his throat, causing him to cough up tiny pieces of ice. The fire started roasting through his head when he became feverish and sometimes the ice would send a chill up his spine, making him shiver. Lloyd didn't like the feeling and neither did his parents. At that exact moment, Lloyd had sneezed, causing the house to shake. Garmadon fell to the ground as Misako ran out with a mug in her hand.

"It'll take some time to get used to this," Misako said, helping her husband up.

"What are you talking about?" Garmadon asked, "This may be the only time he ever has a cold like this."

"Not according to one of the scrolls I read. It states that once every couple of years, an elemental master will usually gain a spinjitzu cold. Since Lloyd is becoming an elemental master, he is prone to catch one."

"You mean we'll have to get used to this once every two to three years?"

"That's right."

"Oh, I'm starting to dislike this a lot."

"Mom, I'm out of tissues," Lloyd called out.

"I'll be right there." Misako walked back inside the house to help he son.

Garmadon continued to rake the leaves, still wishing he had some help. The ninja had decided to return back to the fire temple and have a look around. They wanted to see if the fang blade was still there. After the battle a couple of weeks ago, the Serpentine have not been planning anything, but sightings of them have been shown around Ninjago. Perhaps the snakes decided to take a break. Not only would that be easy on Garmadon, but it would be easy on the citizens of the country as well.

* * *

That night, in an empty, foggy alleyway, a certain Constrictai soldier ran was running as fast as his scaly legs would go. The alley went three ways. Taking one path, he saw the bright light of fire and turned around, taking the next path. When he did, lightning strike just an inch away from his feet. He ran off and tried the next path, but it was completely covered in ice. He decided to go out the way he came, but he was soon blocked by Cole, who had his scythe in his hands.

"Going somewhere?" Cole chuckled.

Soon the ninja tackled the snake until he was forced to the ground. He tried to struggle free, but he was pressed down tightly. "What do you want from me?"

"Listen, we know that you went back to the fire temple and got the third fang blade," Kai said, "It wasn't there yesterday."

"Of course, you idiot," the snake said, "We went back to get it. You really thought we would give up that easily."

"That just leaves us with one question," Jay said, "Where's the last fang blade?"

The snake laughed. "You're too late. Pythor is already on the search for it. Once we find it, we will unleash the Great Devourer. Once it's freed from its imprisonment, it will consume each and every last one of you."

"Won't that mean it will consume you too?" Zane asked.

The snake`s eyes widen with fear. "You have to stop Pythor. That snake is crazy. I don't wanna unleash the Great Devourer. I'm a snake, not food."

"Is there a way that we can get to the last fang blade before Pythor?" Kai asked.

"You're already hours behind. He's already on his way to the mountain of a million steps. From the pace he's going, the Serpentine will be there by morning."

"Shouldn't you be with the Serpentine instead of running around the city?" Jay asked.

"I'm not going back to them. I'm going into hiding. Have fun being consumed." The snake was freed from the ninjas grasp and ran out of the alleyway.

"Should he really be worried about something that might not happen?" Cole asked.

"Well, if we don't wanna be consumed, we better get that last fang blade," Kai said.

The ninja walked through the city and had their minds on only one thought. They've been to the mountain of a million steps dozens of times. Why didn't they see a fang blade before? Probably because it was buried underneath the dirt. The four master actually didn't know if the last fang blade was in that location. The best thing to do is figure it out before they do anything drastic.

* * *

Inside the Garmadons living room, Lloyd was lying on the couch sleeping as he had just finished watching the new episode of Captain Gladiator. He didn't have a TV in his room and his parents wouldn't let him use the computer until his cold was gone. They didn't want him destroying it with fire whenever his nose started running. At that moment he was starting to get a headache. A chill ran up his spine and he pulled the blanket tighter around his body. He hated it when he got sick. He was always cold, his head would be pounding, sometimes his stomach would get sour and he was always falling asleep. They were just some of the things he hated.

Misako walked inside the living room and saw her son sleeping. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, making Lloyd wake up.

"Huh? What happened?" Lloyd asked, looking at his mother.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Misako said, "I just turned off the TV. I made you some dinner. Are you hungry?"

"No, thanks. I don't think my stomach can handle it. I can't eat anything and I don't feel like getting up."

"You poor thing. Here." She handed Lloyd a box of crackers. "You eat some crackers and I'll run you a bath. Usually a bath can help you feel much better."

"Alright."

Misako went upstairs to run Lloyd a bath. Lloyd had eaten at least some crackers before he set the box down on the coffee table. He wasn't much of a person to eat crackers when all they did was taste salty and dry. What he really needed was some water. Knowing how much he didn't want to, he got up and went into the kitchen. He smelled the roasted chicken his mother cooked that only she and his father would eat. His stomach just couldn't handle anything, let alone digest in his stomach. As he was filling up his cup, he was shock to hear somebody close to being behind them. He set his glass down and turned around to see his father ten feet away from him.

"Well, even when your sick, you can still hear somebody behind you," Garmadon said.

"Sorry," Lloyd said, "I was just thirsty." Lloyd started coughing as ice started freezing the part of the counter in front of him. "I hate this elemental cold."

"It'll go away in a few days, Lloyd. You just need to give it some time to let it flow away from your body."

"Easy for you to say. I don't think you've ever had it."

"I've had it before. I just don't remember the last time I had it."

"Lloyd, your bath is ready," Misako called out.

"Your getting a bath already?" Garmadon asked, "It's almost dinnertime."

"I'm not really hungry," Lloyd said.

"Well, enjoy your bath, son."

"I'll try."

Lloyd walked upstairs, leaving Garmadon inside the kitchen. Just before he had time to help set up for dinner, a buzzing noise sounded from the control room. Garmadon walked to the computer and pulled up the ninja.

"What do you need, boys?" Garmadon asked.

"We were able to figure out the location of where the last fang blade could be," Kai said.

"We stop a snake in the city and he was able to give us all the information," Jay said.

"Were you able to do a computer search to see if it's there?" Garmadon asked.

"We already did that," Nya said, "Unfortunately, it's not located at the mountain of a million steps."

"That snake told us it was there," Cole said.

"That's what the Serpentine think. It was relocated fifty years ago and buried in a new spot. I tried asking the computer where the last fang blade is now, but it won't tell me. It says that it was buried in a secret location."

"Then let's start searching for that secret location," Kai said.

"Well, first things first, Kai," Cole said, "We need to get the other three fang blades."

"I thought we only needed one to stop Pythor," Jay said.

"Yes, but if we take all of them, we will make sure Pythor has less chance to unleash the Great Devourer," Zane explained.

"I must agree with Zane," Garmadon said, "If we are going to have any chance to stop Pythor, the best thing to do is take the fang blades that he took and continue searching for the last one. When will the Serpentine arrive at the mountain of a million steps?"

"From the pace they're going, they'll be there by morning," Jay said.

"Then we shall start our search tomorrow. Bring the Destiny`s Bounty to our home. Misako and I will be waiting for you."

"What about Lloyd?" Nya asked.

"Lloyd has finally come down with his first elemental cold." Once Garmadon said that, the house started shaking. Garmadon fell but brought himself back up when the shaking stopped. "It will take some time to get use to it."

"See you in the morning, Garmadon," Cole said, clicking off video recording.

Garmadon sighed as he brought the computer back to the home screen. The fang blade wasn't in its usual spot. Where could the last fang blade be? He knew the Serpentine would be furious once they find out that what they're looking for isn't there. As much as Garmadon knew it wouldn't work, he asked the computer where the last fang blade was. It gave him an answer, but it wasn't very accurate. All it said was closer than you think. What did it mean by that? He decided not to worry about it and left out of the control room. Once the fang blades were out of the Serpentine`s grasp, there would be no reason to worry about the Great Devourer ever having to consume Ninjago.

* * *

When Lloyd heard that his parents had to go out, he was hoping they didn't need to have Zeah watch over him. Luckily, Zeah wasn't feeling the greatest, either, so his parents had no choice but to be left at home by himself. Even though they will deeply regret it, they were hoping that Lloyd would be too sick to even have a chance at destroying the house. They were right about that. The only thing Lloyd did was grab some crackers, a cup of warm tea his mother made for him and watched the action movie marathon on TV. The phone had rang. His parents told him not to answer the phone unless it was Miss Allyman from next door or his great aunt Mabel. He looked on the caller ID and saw that it was Nick. Surely his parents wouldn't mind if he called a friend. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Lloyd said, his voice becoming raspy.

"Hello, Lloyd," Nick said, "I was just calling to see how your feeling."

"I'm not feeling the greatest in the world. This is the worst cold I've ever had."

"I've had worst. Anyway, I can't stay long. My sister's coming over to visit. I was just wondering how you were feeling."

"I'll be fine. My parents left me here by myself."

"Dude, your parents left you on your own again? Aren't they scared you might destroy the house?"

"No, I don't have the energy to do that. Well, actually I have no intentions to ever do that again. The babysitter couldn't come over so they had no choice. Besides, I've learned my lesson from all that."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Sorry to cut this short, but I have to leave. See you when you get better."

"Whatever."

Lloyd hung up the phone and continued to watch TV. He started coughing, but this time his breath became cold that only his breath showed him how cold he was. He wrapped the blanket around him tightly and closed his eyes for a moment. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. He decided not to have any worries as he drifted away into his dreams. His mind was a place that he never wanted to leave.

* * *

Once the ninja were noticed and did their best to fight, the Serpentine were able to catch them and lock them away inside a cage made of venge stone. It was obvious because the entire mountain was made out of the same material. It was strong enough to block out all types of powers, including the ninjas. They were left with nothing. Their weapons and machinery were taken away from them and they could use nothing to free themselves with. All that was left to do was sit there and think of a plan. When a person was trapped inside a cage made of venge stone, what kind of plan could someone think of? Possibly nothing, but it's worth a try.

"Maybe we could use something to help us slip through the cage bars," Jay said, "That way we can retrieve our golden weapons and get the heck out of here."

"Yeah, if we had a stick of butter or some ointment," Cole said, "I'm pretty sure nobody here came prepared."

"Maybe if I can increase the heat of my power, I might be able to melt the venge stone," Kai said, trying his best to melt the bars surrounding him.

"Venge stone is heat resistant," Sensei Wu said, "There is no way to melt it. Our powers won't get us out of this situation."

"If only there was something that could help us," Zane said.

"I have an idea, but you all might not agree with it," Nya said, "There's only one person that can help us."

"Who?" everyone asked her.

"Lloyd."

"Lloyd is in no condition to fight," Misako said.

"I understand that he's not feeling well, Misako, but he's our only hope," Nya explained, "Besides, we can't just sit here and let the Serpentine get their hands on the last fang blade."

"Misako, I know your only doing what's best for him, but Lloyd is the only person that can save us," Garmadon said, "This will be the only time Lloyd will ever have to fight while he's sick. After that, we'll put him in bed and won't let him leave until he's fever free. That's a promise I can keep."

Misako sighed. "Alright. Let's get Lloyd to help us. Just this one time."

"I updated my bracelet to trigger a monitor inside the alarm at your house so in case we need you for something, we always have a way to call you," Nya explained, "This should be able to get Lloyd's attention."

* * *

Lloyd was still sleeping on the couch by the time he heard a blaring noise surround the house. He saw that it was the alarm and ran into the control room to see what was going on. He was surprised his parents weren't in there. He remembered that they left to go with the ninja and haven't returned yet. Something must've happened and they were calling Lloyd for help. He opened up the computer and saw nothing but a voice recording monitor on the screen.

"Hello?" Lloyd said, "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Lloyd," Nya said.

"What's going on? Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. We seem to be stuck in the Serpentine`s grasp. Our weapons were taken away from us and were locked up in a cage."

"Why do you need me? There's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes, there is, Lloyd," Sensei said, "We need you to come and rescue us."

"I'm not strong enough to fight right now," Lloyd said, "My elemental cold is stronger than me." Lloyd sneezed and his body started to shake. He balanced himself back on his feet.

"Then you'll just have to let your cold do all the talking," Garmadon said.

"You think that his cold can actually defeat the Serpentine?" Kai asked.

"It's our only hope of getting out of here. We need your help, Lloyd. You're the only one that can help defeat the Serpentine."

After giving it a moment of thought, Lloyd sighed and placed his eyes on the monitor. "I'll do it. Tell me what I have to do."

"The mountains of a million steps is located in the sea of sands, ten miles from the west of Ninjago City," Nya explained, "Luckily, your only fifteen minutes away from the west of the city. Just keep going straight and you'll see the mountain. Luckily, I have just the thing that might be able to help get you here faster."

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"It's located in the shed of your backyard. Go out and take a look. Once you climb inside, flip the watch switch and we'll be able to communicate with my bracelet. I'll give you further instructions once you get out on the road. It's all up to you now, Lloyd."

"I won't let you down. Over and out."

Lloyd ran out into the backyard and saw something covered up with an old sheet inside the shed. He went inside and removed the sheet. What he saw was a mini radar built just for him. For one thing, it was green and he didn't need a license to drive it. He opened it up and sat down in the seat. Once he saw the watch switch, he immediately flipped it and Nya went right on to talking.

"Looks like you found your one and only mini sonic radar," Nya said, "How do you like your new ride?"

"A battle vehicle that was built just for me," Lloyd said, "I knew you guys cared. It actually makes me feel a little better."

"Glad to hear that. You're gonna need instructions on how to drive it, though. First things first. Remember to always wear your seat belt at all times."

Lloyd click his seat belt on. "Step one is complete."

"Okay, do you see a red lever next to the steering wheel?"

Lloyd spotted the lever. "Yeah. What does it do?"

"Pull it down. It's like the key in the ignition. That's the only way the vehicle will start up."

Lloyd pulled down the lever. "The lever has been pulled. What's next?"

"Place the gear shift on drive and start placing yourself on the road. Don't worry about stopping or anything. It has a signal to follow all traffic laws. Make sure you have the shed door open before-"

"Make sure to have what?" Before Lloyd had a chance to stop, he placed the gear shift on drive. He crashed through the door of the shed and pulled the red lever back up. "Sorry. Looks like we're gonna need a new door to the shed."

"Don't worry about that. All you need to do is concentrate on getting to us. Remember, your the only one that can save us. We're counting on you, Lloyd."

"I know. I'm on my way. Over and out."

Lloyd clicked off the communicator and started making his way out of the backyard. Before he knew it, he crashed through the door of the wooden fence. He decided not to worry about it and continued on his way. Making sure he obeyed all traffic laws, Lloyd did his best to make sure nobody would notice him. He made entirely sure not to get pulled over by the police. They knew it wouldn't be normal for a ten year old to be driving in a battle vehicle in the middle of town. Lloyd wasn't sure if he was going in the right direction. He searched the vehicle for a GPS system. He was able to find a screen on the side of the seat and it had an arrow that pointed up. He tapped on it and before he knew it, a map of Ninjago popped up on the screen.

"Thank you for choosing the mini sonic radar GPS navigator system," a robotic female voice said, "Our automated voice recorder helps direct you in your travels. What is your destination?"

"Can you help me find the quickest route to the mountain of a million steps?" Lloyd asked.

"Searching for route." The voice paused and started back up. "Route has been identified. You will be crossing into the sea of sands in just five minutes and twenty seconds."

Lloyd continued driving when suddenly he had someone on his tail. He looked to see about three different snakes in a small little car, driving faster than the speed of a jet pack. Lloyd had to get a move on. There wasn't a gas pedal and he couldn't find anything that could help him speed up the process. He decided to get in contact with Nya again.

"Nya, I need your help," Lloyd said.

"What's going on?" Nya asked.

"Well, for one thing, I've got a band of Serpentine trying to run me off the road."

"It's a good thing your prepared."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen to me carefully, Lloyd. There's a green knob right next to the GPS system. Do you see it?"

Lloyd looked to see the green knob on the right of the GPS system. "I see it. What do you want me to do?"

"There's a little picture of what looks like a bomb on there. Turn the knob on it."

"I hope this works." Lloyd turned the knob to the bomb picture and out the back of the vehicle, two little cherry smoke bombs fell out and made the Serpentine`s car stop automatically. Suddenly, the bombs exploded, leaving nothing but the Serpentine sitting on the remains of the now destroyed car. Lloyd sighed in relief. "Well, what do you know? It worked. I'll never doubt you again, Nya."

"Do you have everything under control now, Lloyd?"

"Now I do. Don't worry. I'll be there soon. Over and out." Lloyd click the communicator off.

The GPS system powered on. "We have now arrived on the sea of sands. You will arrive approximately at the mountain of a million steps in nine minutes and fifty seconds."

"Thanks," Lloyd said.

Seeing that nothing else was bound to happen, Lloyd drove the rest of the way in silence. By the time he got to the mountain, he parked the mini sonic radar in the most greatest hiding spot they will never expect to search. He started climbing the mountain, using his jumping skills to help him to speed up the pace. Once he got to the entrance, he peeked inside to see the snakes having some sort of duel. Probably just celebrating their victory by finding at least three of the fang blades. Without being noticed, Lloyd was able to sneak his way inside. He crawled his way to the bottom floor, hiding behind a few rocks that were able to make the entire area visible, but nobody could see him. He looked around and saw the lever that would help set the ninja and his family free. Right next to it were the three fang blades that the snakes were able to find. Without warning, Lloyd felt as if he were about to sneeze. He tried to prevent it from happening, but it was too unbearable to handle. At that moment, he sneezed and made the entire mountain shake. His sneeze was so loud, it echoed through the walls. Small and large pieces of rocks fell from the ceiling, causing one of the large rocks to set the lever down. Soon the ninja and his family were free. Pythor looked to see Lloyd hiding behind the rocks.

"You!" Pythor shouted.

Lloyd stood his ground. "Don't come any closer. I'm contagious."

"Aww, you poor little thing. What's a sick little ninja like you doing out of bed?"

"I'm trying to prevent you from unleashing the Great Devourer. I'll do whatever I can to stop you, no matter what it takes."

"What do you plan to do? Face it, little one. You're too sick to fight."

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, the kind of cold I have is not normal."

"What?"

At that moment, Lloyd's nose started running, which caused fire to start flaming. Some of the Serpentine started retreating, but Pythor stood his ground. Lloyd felt his through sparking up which led to ice shard coming out of him as he coughed. There was no way Pythor could move because his body was frozen, but not his head. Another sneeze started tickling Lloyd's brain. Once it came out, the mountain shook once again, rocks fell from one part of the room to another. Some of those rocks fell on Pythor, but he couldn't escape due to the fact that he was frozen. Lloyd knew his plan had succeeded.

"Lloyd, let's go!" Garmadon shouted out, "We have the fang blades."

"No!" Pythor screamed, "They're getting away with the fang blades. After them!"

None of the snakes could move due to the rocks being in the way. Some of them were trapped under piles of them. Others had decided to escape. Pythor growled and murmured under his breath. Meanwhile, the ninja had escaped from the mountain and were now returning to the Garmadons home with at least three of the fang blades in their grasp.

* * *

Once they all returned to the Garmadon`s residence, Misako and Garmadon placed the fang blades on the coffee table in the living room. Lloyd came downstairs with a blanket draped over him. He had currently changed into his pajamas and was told to stay in bed, but of course, he was curious about something. Where could the last fang blade be? He saw his parents talking with his Uncle Wu while Kai was sitting on the couch thinking the same thing Lloyd had in mind. He saw the other ninja and Nya outside. Lloyd sat in the chair as he listened to the conversation being held.

"Now that we've retrieved the first three fang blades from Pythor, we still need to find the last one," Misako said, "The question is this. Where could it be?"

"I know good and well that one of the fang blades was located at the mountain," Garmadon said, "Brother, this has to be troubling to understand."

"I agree with you, Garmadon," Sensei Wu said, "Father did tell us where all the fang blades were hidden at. This is puzzling. Why would the fang blade automatically move to a new spot?"

"Maybe it was a misprint," Kai said, "They might have planned to draw something else but ended up drawing the mountain."

"Maybe they hid it in the mountain but moved it to a new location," Garmadon said.

"Maybe they moved it because there were some spies that were working for the Serpentine who could find all the hiding places," Misako said.

"Or maybe they wanted to trick the Serpentine," Lloyd said.

"Trick them?" Sensei Wu asked, "How?"

"It's obvious, really. Maybe they knew the mountain of a million steps would be the first place to search, even without a map. To make sure the Serpentine would look in that exact location, the person that hid the fang blades hid that certain one in a different spot."

"Well, the Serpentine have always been quite fond of looking through the mountain," Garmadon said.

"That just leaves us back to our unanswered question," Misako said, "Where is the last fang blade hidden at?"

Suddenly, Cole opened the door. "Guys, come outside. You might wanna see this."

Everyone in the living room went outside. Lloyd stood by the doorway and saw something in Nya`s hand. With Misako holding three fang blades and Nya holding one, it seemed that all four fang blades were in their possession.

"Where did you find that?" Garmadon asked.

"It was sticking out from under your house," Nya said, "I saw a glow and it just appeared in my hand."

"We now have all four fang blades in our grasp," Sensei Wu said, "After Lloyd recovers from his elemental cold, we shall take the fang blades to torch fire mountain and destroy them once and for all."

Lloyd smiled. Not only have they defeated the Serpentine from unleashing the Great Devourer, he was happy that they decided to wait for him. It made him feel special inside. He sneezed, but it didn't cause an earthquake. He knew the beginning of his cold was coming to an end. He felt good inside.

* * *

 **HEY, EVERYONE.**

 **SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG. LAST WEEK WAS HECTIC. I DIDN'T MAKE IT TO THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL UNTIL SECOND BLOCK. THERE WAS A FAMILY EMERGENCY, BUT EVERYTHING'S OKAY NOW. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN. BE PATIENT WITH ME.**

 **THE FINALE IS COMING SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. The Big Snake: Part 1

STORY 8 PART 1

THE BIG SNAKE

A week has passed and it was already the middle of October. Lloyd was finally cured from his elemental cold and was back in school, where he had a lot of overdo work to catch up on. Lloyd had a pile of books in his hands by the time he walked outside on a Friday afternoon, waiting for his mother to come and get him. He had so much classwork and homework to do in two days, which means he wouldn't be able to play video games or watch the new episode of Captain Gladiator. It also meant that he wouldn't be able to help the ninja take the four legendary fang blades to torch fire mountain, where they will once and for all be destroyed. His mother had told him that the fang blades were made from the real teeth of the Great Devourer and could only be destroyed in extreme heat. That part was the only thing nobody said anything about. He decided to remove those thoughts out of his head. It's not like his parents would take him anywhere near torch fire mountain just to destroy the one and only thing the Serpentine have been after for over seventy years. His thoughts soon switched over a new league as Nick came over and sat down next to him on the bench.

"Hey, Lloyd," Nick said, looking at the pile of books next to Lloyd, "I see you have a lot of work to do for the weekend."

"Maybe it would've been better if you brought all this work to me over to my house," Lloyd said.

"I asked Kai if I could do so, but he told me it was better for you to rest than to think about schoolwork."

"I'm never getting sick again. After having a cold like that, I'd rather suffer at school than stay at home."

"Was your cold that bad?"

"Dude, I had an elemental cold. Every time my nose started acting up, fire would breath right out of it. Every time I sneezed, an earthquake would happen. Even when I cough, lightning starts tickling my throat and I cough up ice particles. Trust me, it's the worst cold you could ever get. If you wanna keep getting sick, go ahead. I've got a life to live."

"Right. So, the fall spelling bee is coming up and I'm going to auditions Monday after school. Maybe you would like to join me."

"Nick, I'm not good at spelling big words. I don't even know what half of them mean."

"I didn't mean that you have to audition. I was hoping you could be my assistant. My spelling coach, to be exact."

"Will I be given a dictionary?"

"Of course. I would never leave you empty handed."

"Then it's settled. I'll be your coach."

Lloyd looked to see his mother pull up in front of the school, waving for him to come inside the car. Lloyd said goodbye to Nick and jumped inside the vehicle. He placed the stack of books in the seat next to him. He was able to get through school well. All he had to do was finish every assignment and he won't have to worry about it anymore. The one thing he was wishing for was to not let anything happen during the weekend. He was hoping that thought never came into his head. Once it goes in, it never comes out.

* * *

When night rolled around, the ninja and Nya were taking the Destiny`s Bounty out for a flight test. Sensei Wu was meditating in his room while a terrible storm decided to hit the dark sky that was already as black as a cave. He saw a vision where the ninja were taking on the Serpentine while he was face to face with Pythor. Suddenly, a large creature emerges from underground and comes right for Sensei. He opens his eyes and gasp as he is horrified with what he saw. He knew what the future will hold.

Inside the dining room, Kai, Nya and Jay were sitting around the table. Zane was helping to steer the Destiny`s Bounty in the stormy weather. Cole was running around from one place to another on the one and only flying ship. Nya looked down at the fang blades with a confused expression on her face.

"Why is torch fire mountain the only place we can destroy the fang blades at?" Nya asked.

"Because the fang blades are made from the original teeth of the Great Devourer and can only be destroyed in extreme heat," Kai said.

"Good to know," Jay said, finally finished with making his sandwich, "Can someone pass the salt?" The bounty tilted a little on the left, sliding the salt over to Jay. "Heh. Thanks."

At that moment, Cole slid the door open, his face a bit green. "Please, no one talk about food." Cole slid as the boat tilted. Luckily he was able to catch the edge of the door, looking inside the dining room. "When are we ever gonna land this thing?"

"Not too much longer," Jay said, "Hey, Cole, you're looking a bit green. How would you like a mucus sandwich?"

Before Cole could say anything, he started feeling sick again and ran out on deck. Jay started chuckling.

"Hey, have you guys noticed that Sensei has been kind of distant from us lately?" Kai asked.

"I have been noticing that," Jay said, "He's been like that ever since the fourth fang blade was found."

"Why are you so worried about him, Kai?" Nya asked.

"I don't know," Kai said, "Whenever Sensei spends less time around us, I fear that something bad is about to happen."

At that moment, Cole walked inside the dining room and flopped down on one of the chairs. "See, this is the reason why I don't like riding in boats. The waves are so rough that it upsets my stomach."

"You've been having stomach problems all day," Nya said, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling the greatest. I'm just hoping that Zane can finally land this thing so I can get some sleep. I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"Attention, we are about to land," Zane announced, "You might want to hold on to something."

Everyone kept a hold of their seats while the Destiny`s Bounty landed around a close by village. Once everything was calmed, Cole headed straight for bed. Jay went to take a shower as Zane turned everything off in the control room. Kai was on his way back outside to head out to his temporary place at the Garmadons but stopped in his tracks when he saw Nya with the fang blades.

"What are you doing with those, Nya?" Kai asked.

"I'm about to put them in their hiding spot," Nya said, "I've kept them in a lock and secured place so nothing happens to them. Wouldn't want the Serpentine sneaking around here."

"It's a good thing I can always trust you to keep something safe, sis."

"Anytime. Where are you off to?"

"Oh, I'm going back home."

"I really don't think it's a good idea to travel out in a storm like that. Why don't you just stay here?"

"This is both yours and Sensei`s home. I don't wanna intrude."

"Well, I don't want you traveling in that storm. Your only option is to stay here."

"Since I'm being forced to, I will. I'll call Garmadon and tell him where I'm staying for the night."

With that being said, Kai went upstairs to the spare bedroom. There was only one reason why Kai had a place of his own. He was tired of living with other people. He had stayed with the other ninja for an entire year and by the time they all found their true potential, they decided to move out and live in places of their own. Kai was hoping that sooner or later, his house would be repaired and he could move back in. Until then, he would be moving from place to place, like usual.

* * *

A shadow slithered through on a certain dark and stormy night in Ninjago City. That shadow happened to belong to Pythor. Just a couple of hours ago, he was discussing plans on how to get the fang blades back so they can unleash the Great Devourer and let it consume all of Ninjago. That's when one of them shouted out that it would consume them as well, and so a riot began. When Pythor could handle it no longer, he stormed out of the cave and started moving around the surface. He knew his army would be terrified, but he didn't think they would freak out. He traveled to the park and stood by the fountain. Sometimes he wishes that he would have a better army than the one he has now. An army that would listen to his commands and would not be afraid to be consumed. It wasn't that way, though. A shadow formed around him. He looked to see that it was his second in command, Skales.

"Master, I am terribly sorry for the way our army is acting," Skales said.

"What does it matter, Skales?" Pythor said, "They won't listen to me. What good will it do for them to listen to you."

"I was able to put a little sense into their heads. Once the Great Devourer has been unleashed, we shall spend some time underground and return to the surface when the Great Devourer has calmed down. After that, we shall build a civilization and let Ninjago belong to the Serpentine. How does that sound?"

"I have to say, that is not a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that before? I'm glad to have you as my second in command, Skales. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You know, Pythor, I actually have a plan to get the fang blades back from the ninja."

"You do? Explain."

"Allow me to do so on our way back to the cave."

Skales explained that Pythor can sneak up on the ninja`s little flying boat in the middle of the night and swipe the fang blades when no one was looking. By the next morning, Pythor would sneak off the boat with the four fang blades and meet them in one of the fang-copter. This plan made Pythor grin. Right after Skales finished explaining the plan, Pythor told him that if anything were to ever happen to him, Skales would be known as the next new king of the Serpentine. This comment made Skales grin. If everything works out, or maybe it wouldn't work out if the plan had a flaw in it, then they both might get what they want.

* * *

On a bright Saturday morning, the Destiny`s Bounty moved its way along torch fire mountain. Sensei had stayed up during the night after hearing strange noises surround the house. They had picked up Misako and Garmadon, along with Lloyd. Even though he still had a large amount of homework to do, he had to go wherever his parents were going. Sensei decided to keep his family at home, where they would be safe. Besides, he didn't want them to see what he saw last night. The ninja each had a fang blade in their hands as they were ready to get rid of them once and for all.

"I'm glad to see that these thing will finally be out of our sight," Kai said.

"I'll never have to look at them again," Jay said, "It's a dream come true."

"I'm happy that we will never have to worry about them after this," Zane said.

"You're right about that, Zane," Cole said, his voice becoming a bit hoarse.

"You seem to be losing your voice there, Cole," Jay said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just eager to get rid of the fang blades."

"Aren't we all? Right, brother?" When Wu didn't say anything, Garmadon snapped his fingers in front of him. "Wu!"

"What?" Wu said.

"What is going on with you, Wu? Not only have you been distant from us, but you seem to zone out a lot more than usual. Is there a problem or something?"

"I'm sorry that I have been distant lately. I've had a lot of things on my mind for quite some time. I sense that something big will happen in the future, and when it does, I may have to go away for a while. This worries me."

"Sensei, you're talking crazy," Kai said, "You've been around for like... well, forever." Cole punched Kai in the arm.

"What Kai is trying to say is that you are like the sun, Sensei," Zane said, "We cannot begin a day without you."

"Ah, but even the sun must go down every evening," Sensei Wu said, "It seems my smoke visions have come to an end. When my smoke visions end, then my time will end for Ninjago. Again, this worries me."

"Don't worry, Sensei," Kai said, "Once we destroy the fang blades, the future will be different. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Let's just destroy them now before something does happen."

They placed a large plank to sit right above the lava of the volcano. Kai was the first to walk across with a fang blade in his hand. He looked to see the fire scorching lava right underneath his feet. He may be the master of fire, but the hottest thing he could feel and not burn himself with was burning hot coal. The heat was sweltering, but it didn't matter to him. He was used to it. His only concern at the moment was throwing that one fang blade into the pool of lava. For some reason, he was hesitating to do so.

* * *

Lloyd decided that the last thing he wanted to do was see the fang blades get thrown into a fire breathing volcano. After they were destroyed, there was no reason to worry about the Great Devourer consuming everyone and the snakes would finally stop bothering the citizens. He decided at that moment in time to start acting like a kid again. He may of had plenty of homework that he could do, but he didn't bring it with him. Instead, he found one of his comic books left on the Destiny`s Bounty and started reading it.

It was the Captain Gladiator volume four comic three that came out four months ago. He couldn't remember where he had left it until now. He was reading about how Captain Gladiator was trying to stop the Mutant Alien from unleashing the Queen Mutant. Just before he got to the good part, a shadow stood in front of his light. He couldn't see what happened on the next page.

"I wish the light in here wasn't so dim," Lloyd said.

"Wish granted," a voice said behind Lloyd. Lloyd turned his head to see Pythor standing right behind him. Lloyd tried to scream, but Pythor covered his mouth. "Now, now." Pythor picked Lloyd up by the back of his shirt. "I don't think we want to start a commotion." Pythor took some rope that he plan to use to tie Lloyd up, but just before he made it to the pole, Lloyd kicked him in the face. He placed himself back on his own two feet.

"What are you doing here, Pythor?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, I'm just here to take back what belongs to me," Pythor said, grabbing a pair of nunchucks from the wall and smashing the computer system. It was the only way that the Destiny`s Bounty would stay up for a good amount of time. "Looks like I've taken control. I've got some fang blades to fetch. Goodbye."

Pythor left out of the room and the system started making the Destiny`s Bounty throw everyone off balance. When the bounty tilted, it made everything and everyone slide down, making Sensei Wu fall off the ship. Luckily, Cole and the other ninja caught him from falling overboard. Misako and Garmadon held onto the sail pole, but let go when the Destiny`s Bounty placed itself back on balance. The ninja and Sensei Wu were still hanging for dear life.

"Nya, what's going on?" Kai asked, shouting.

Inside the control room, Nya was searching and typing up everything she could to see what made the computer go haywire. "Someone or something has overridden the entire system."

The intercom went off and everyone heard Lloyd's voice from the entire ship. "Pythor`s on board."

They all heard a chuckle come from Pythor, who was standing on the lower deck. "Well, it seems that no matter what you try to do, the Serpentine will always strike back. Have fun finding a place to hide."

Misako and Garmadon stood in front of Pythor, blocking his way from leaving. Lloyd joined in on the action as well, wearing his ninja gi. Pythor took a look and laughed. Lloyd decided to chuckle along with him. "What's so funny?"

"I've never seen a family decide to work together as a team before," Pythor said, "How humiliating."

"Hey, every hero on this boat is considered my family and its never humiliating to work together."

"Whatever floats your boat. See you later, if your not already consumed."

Suddenly, Nya arrived in her samurai suit. Pythor wasn't really surprised to see her. He did his best to dodge all her moves, but he ended up getting kicked in the face by Lloyd, punched in the scaly chest by Misako and knocked over a dozen times by Garmadon`s staff. After all that, Pythor still kept the fang blades in his grasp and kept finding a way to escape.

"As much as I would like to play with all of you and your overgrown toys, I have important taking over Ninjago business to take care of." Soon a fang-copter appeared and it came close enough to let Pythor in. He stood right around the door and grinned mischievously at the ninja. "Goodbye, ninja. To the city of Oraborous and be quick about it."

Just as Pythor escaped, the ninja were still hanging over the heat streaming volcano. Kai was hanging by his feet, trying hard not to slip off. When he couldn't hang on anymore, his feet slid from the plank and the ninja and Sensei Wu started falling towards the pool of lava. Just when they were so close, Nya flew down and grab them in the nick of time.

"Need a little help?" Nya asked.

"We can always count on you, sis," Kai said as they were safely back on the ship.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was grabbing the ninjas golden weapons. A battle will be beginning soon and it was time to start preparing. The ninja were both furious and confused about the fang blades being stolen by the Serpentine and how they were going to get them back.

"So it looks like the Serpentine have strike back and they took the fang blades," Jay said.

"Now that Pythor has all four fang blades, what does he plan to do with them?" Kai asked.

"He will take them to the city of Oraborous," Garmadon said, "Once he arrives there, he will place the fang blades on the statue of the Great Devourer where it will rise up from underground."

"Then we have to stop Pythor before he does anything drastic," Cole said, coughing afterwards.

"Cole, are you sure that you are strong enough to handle this battle?" Zane asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"There is a reason to worry, Cole," Sensei Wu said, "To make sure that whatever condition you have doesn't get worse, you will stay here on the bounty where it's safe."

"Sensei, there's nothing wrong with me," Cole said, "I'm fine."

"Just to make sure, you are not going anywhere near the battle. You are staying here and that's final. Do not say another word about it. The rest of you start preparing for battle."

"Even me, Uncle?" Lloyd asked.

"Even you, Lloyd, but stay as close to your parents as possible."

"I will."

"Lloyd, there's something I need to give you before we head out." Garmadon held out his most prized sword and placed it in Lloyd's hands. "I want you to use this sword in battle."

"You're giving me your sword?" Lloyd asked, "Dad, this is one of your most prized possessions. Are you sure I'm trustworthy enough to have it?"

"Son, you've trained wonderfully for the past two years. I think that your ready to take down this commitment. I've decided to pass down my sword to you."

"Dad, I only know the basics of sword fighting. I'm not at the advance mode yet."

"The basic mode is all you need for now. Once you start getting used to using a sword, your training will become more skilled than ever before. Trust me, you're ready to start handling such great responsibility."

Lloyd smiled at that comment. "Thanks, Dad."

"Are we ready, ninja?" Sensei asked.

"Ready," everyone said.

"Then let us go out and fight!"

"Ninja Go!"

Using spinjitzu, everyone removed themselves from off the bounty. Nya flew off in her samurai suit, leaving Cole behind. The ninja traveled in their vehicles while Misako and Garmadon were in original sonic radar. Lloyd was sitting behind both of them, looking through the backseat monitor. He saw something that looked like a moving vehicle straight ahead and the mark was green. He knew it had to be the Serpentine.

"Mom, Dad, I see a marking straight ahead of us," Lloyd said, "We should warn the ninja."

Garmadon pressed the communicator. "Everyone, the Serpentine are ahead of us. We need to speed up."

Once it was commanded, the ninja sped up until they were close to what look like a snake bus. Zane was closer than the rest, so he froze the back two wheels. It made the back of the fourth car skid as if it were on an ice skating rink. The ninja were able to hop on as they got closer. Sensei hopped inside the car. The Garmadons were able to stick to the bus as the climbed out, helping their son climb on the roof.

"What do we do now?" Lloyd asked.

"We need to make our way to the first car," Garmadon said.

"That's where all the generals are," Misako said, "We can't take Lloyd in there."

"Lloyd is armed," Garmadon said, "As long as he's with us, he'll be fine. Climb on my back, Lloyd. You haven't been trained to learn how to jump yet."

By the time they got to the second car, snakes jumped out and surrounded them. They started fighting, and once one group of snakes were down, another group came back up again.

"We can't just keep fighting snakes," Misako said, "We need to stop the generals."

"Lloyd, we need your help," Garmadon said, "We need you to lessen the amount of snakes so we'll have a chance at getting to the generals."

"Are you crazy, Dad?" Lloyd asked, "I can't fight all these snakes by myself."

"Yes, you can, Lloyd. I know you can. You just have to believe in yourself."

Lloyd hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure what to do. Sure his father just gave him a very important possession of his and is giving him plenty of responsibilities now, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to handle the pressure of fighting dozens of snakes at one time. He had to make a decision. Being the green ninja isn't easy, but it does come with choices. He just needed to choose the right one.

"I'll do it," Lloyd said.

"I knew you would," Garmadon said, "Here comes another group."

Lloyd was ready to attack. Once the snakes surrounded him, he showed them some moves with his sword as he was distracting the group so his parents could make their way to the first car. Once they got inside, Lloyd placed himself in fighting mode. He ended up kicking a few snakes off the roof and making some retreat. Only a few stayed to fight the young ninja. A massive sword fight started between good and evil. Well, it was actually between boy and a group of snakes. Lloyd started getting tired, so to shorten it up, he held out his sword and did spinjitzu. His sword smack into the group of snakes faces and made them fall off the bus. Lloyd saw that the snakes were gone and knew he had to get off the roof of the bus. He climbed off the roof and kicked opened a door, where he saw Jay tying up a bunch of snakes.

"Hi," Jay said, chuckling.

"I was able to get rid of some of the snakes," Lloyd said, "You're welcome."

"What's going on in the bus in front of us?"

"Looks like my family is taking down the generals."

Lloyd could hear the commotion from inside the second bus. Soon all the ninja were inside the same bus, looking to see Sensei Wu kick Scales off the bus. Pythor was the only one inside along with the three elders. He pressed down on the gas so hard that it made Misako and Garmadon fly into the other car. Sensei stood his ground.

"Wu, stand your grounds with us," Garmadon said. Sensei Wu didn't move. He used his staff to remove the three cars away from the first. This made Garmadon worried. "Wu, what are you doing?"

"My destiny is to face Pythor alone," Sensei Wu said, "Your destiny is to protect your son."

"Don't do this, Wu. Risking your life won't change anything."

"Easy for you to say," Kai said, "You're his brother. The only way to stop him is to go after him. How do we get off this thing?"

It was too late. Sensei Wu was out of sight and so was Pythor. The fang blades were gone as well. At the stopping position they were in, the ninja were hoping that Sensei could stop everything that was happening.

"Oh, how I hate sitting around doing nothing," Jay said.

"You and me both," Nya said, "This is really boring."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing," Lloyd said, "We have to go after Sensei and help him."

"At this point, Lloyd, there's nothing we can do," Kai said, "The only thing we can rely on now is hope."

"I believe this is the hope you were looking for," a voice said above them. Everyone looked up to see the Destiny`s Bounty above them.

"Cole!" they all shouted.

"You should know me by now. I never back down on a battle, no matter what the case is."

"We can always rely on a good ally," Kai said.

"To the city of Oraborous, Cole," Lloyd said, "Get there as fast as you can."

"I plan to do so," Cole said, using the magnet to carry the bus full of ninja to Oraborous.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pythor had already made it along with Sensei Wu. They had been in an all out battle on the way there. Pythor slithered to the battle pit, with the four fang blades in his grasp. He made his way to the statue of the Great Devourer, and one by one, he place each blade in the slot that it belonged in. He laughed evilly at the success his plan was making. He looked to see the ground starting to crack and shake.

"Rise, great one, and be ready to take revenge on the people that locked us underground for many long years," Pythor said, "Rise, great one."

"Pythor, do you realize what you have done?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Don't you see, old man? This is the moment all the Serpentine tribes have been waiting for. This is our revenge for you all locking us underground for many years. Now it's our turn to take back what should've belonged to us, not you."

"You don't know what your doing, Pythor. The Great Devourer only listens to itself. It will consume everyone, even the Serpentine."

"What?"

The ninja had arrived, but realized they were too late. Sensei looked to see his family and students and decided it was best to tell them to escape and do whatever they could to help Ninjago.

"Sensei!" they all shouted out.

"You must do everything in your power to stop the Great Devourer," Sensei said, "Go, Ninja! Go!"

"No," Kai said, "Sensei."

"Uncle, don't do this!" Lloyd shouted.

Pythor was trying to escape as he finally realized what was really going on, but Sensei was blocking his way.

"Are you mad, you crazy man?" Pythor asked.

"You're not going anywhere, Pythor," Sensei Wu said, "You caused this to happen."

"I'm not sticking around. I don't need this."

Sensei grabbed Pythor by the neck. "This is our destiny."

Pythor shrieked. The ground stopped shaking. Everyone stared, stunned. Suddenly, a large snake emerged from underground. Pythor stared in horror. Sensei stared at it with the emotionless look in his eyes. The Great Devourer opened its mouth and made its way toward Sensei and Pythor. Everything went dark.

* * *

 **I WILL BE HONEST. THE NEXT UPDATE FOR THIS BOOK WILL BE THE LAST. ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END. DON'T WORRY. I'LL STILL BE HERE.**

 **THIS WAS ONLY PART ONE. PART TWO WILL COME SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. The Big Snake: Part 2

STORY 8 PART 2

THE BIG SNAKE

 _Last time on the Adventures of Lloyd Garmadon:_

 _Lloyd has to help the ninja destroy the four legendary fang blades when Pythor causes a distraction and takes them. The ninja have to go after him. They fight off snakes that have taken control of a four car tour bus. Lloyd helps to take down half the snakes. Wu is left in the doorway of the first car and uses his staff to leave the last three remaining behind, saying that his destiny is to face Pythor alone. Once he does that, he is too late to stop Pythor and the Great Devourer has been unleashed. We now go back to where we left off. In the midst of the city of Oraborous. Enjoy the story._

* * *

The Great Devourer had emerged from underground. Sensei Wu and Pythor were standing their grounds, although Sensei was the only one that wanted to do so. Pythor was whimpering with fear as he did not want to be consumed. The Great Devourer looked down at the two who were not moving a bone in their body. The giant snake opened its gigantic mouth and using its strong breath, inhaled both Sensei Wu and Pythor. With that, it looked to be that Sensei had vanished into thin air, joining the Great Sensei.

The ninja were shocked. Garmadon couldn't stop gaping at the creature that just consumed his father. Lloyd stood there, a horrified look on his face. His own uncle had been swallowed by a terrible looking beast. He was gone. Sensei Wu was gone.

"Sensei," Kai said.

"No," Jay said, tears forming in his eyes.

The Great Devourer looked at the four boys in front of him. His fangs were wanting to taste the ninja as if they were the main course.

"What do we do now?" Lloyd asked.

"Maybe if we stand perfectly still, he won't see us," Jay said.

"I don't think that's going to work," Garmadon said.

"Run!" Kai shouted, getting a head start.

The ninja started running away from the ancient city of Oraborous. It was halfway destroyed anyway, so there was no reason in sticking around. They were halfway to the Destiny`s Bounty when Lloyd had tripped over a rock, falling flat on his face. He got up to see the Devourer coming towards him and the ninja were already ahead. He hopped up and ran as fast as his little legs could go.

"Hey!" Lloyd shouted, "Wait for me!"

Inside the bounty, Nya had already made it inside the control room. She saw Cole inside and started barking orders.

"Don't hesitate for one second, Cole," Nya said, "Start firing up the engines."

Cole looked to see that no wind was anywhere near the area. "There's no wind. The engines won't work without the sail and we only have reserved fuel."

"Use it."

Everyone made their way inside the control room. Nya looked to make sure everyone was accounted for. Lloyd was the last one to enter as he rolled into the room. The engines started running and the bounty was taking off into the skies. Lloyd looked on the holographic computer to see the Devourer coming close.

"Uh, I don't mean to alarm anyone, but objects in the mirror are closer than they appear," Lloyd said.

"Working on it," Nya said.

A holographic image of the snake brought itself up inside the control room. Lloyd landed in a corner, trying to get the scary picture out of his head. They needed to find a way to escape from the beast chasing after them.

"Isn't there any way to go faster?" Lloyd asked.

"We're going as fast as we can," Nya said, "I'll try to make it to scatter canyon."

"Are you sure we'll lose him there?" Kai asked.

"The least it can do is tie him up into a pretzel."

"The odds of us making it through scatter canyon ourselves is less than twenty percent," Zane said.

"Never tell anyone the odds, Zane," Garmadon said, "It just makes people want to give up easier."

"It's coming in for another attack," Cole warned, his voice still hoarse, "Hold on, everyone."

Everyone made their way towards something they could hold as the Great Devourer came up and tried to bite the rear of the ship. Luckily he missed chomping it down. The bounty was able to fly higher, but the Devourer was still able to catch up with the speed he was going. The bounty was flying high, but it wasn't going fast enough.

"We're not going fast enough," Nya said, "The only way to get away from the Devourer`s sight is if we lighten the ship."

"What do you mean by that?" Jay asked.

"We need to lose some weight."

"Everyone find whatever you can and throw it off the ship," Misako said.

Everyone scrambled around to find whatever they could. Lloyd ran into his uncle's room to see if he could find anything. He looked to see Sensei Wu`s teapot that he left behind. If Sensei was gone, the least he could do was sacrifice something to give back to his uncle. As he made his way back on lower deck, he looked to see Kai looking down with a worried expression on his face. He wasn't too worried about it as he got ready to throw the teapot off the ship.

He heard Kai say something just as he left go of the teapot. "The more it consumes, the bigger it gets. Don't throw anything else overboard."

It was too late. Lloyd had thrown the teapot overboard and the Great Devourer consumed it. Just as it was about to bite into the ship, the Destiny`s Bounty made its way into scatter canyon.

"We made it to scatter canyon," Nya announced.

"What a relief!" Cole exclaimed, "I thought we'd never escape from that thing."

"Do you think we lost it?" Jay asked.

When Jay said that, the Great Devourer popped out of the ground and took a bite of the rear.

"Apparently not," Kai said.

"Abandon ship," Nya said.

When Nya said this, the ninja knew there was no way the Destiny`s Bounty would fly any longer. They had no choice but to escape. Using their golden weapons and flying gear, they fled the ship, letting the bounty crash once it was clear. The ninja stopped and stared in horror. The one thing that Sensei called home was destroyed. It would soon be with him. They escaped into a cave as they saw the Great Devourer emerge from underground. Once it saw the ship, it placed it in his mouth and took a chomp down on it. The ninja shouted in horror. The Destiny`s Bounty was gone. Once the Devourer was finished with it, he sank back underground. The ninja sat around in the cave where they hid at.

Kai flopped down on the ground along with Zane. "That was a close one. I've never done so much running in my life. All that action just makes you so thirsty."

"There's no time to rest," Zane said, "We need to warn people about that snake before it gets bigger."

"Bigger?" Jay asked, "Bigger! That thing in one big bite just destroy Sensei`s one and only home. The worst thing that has ever happened in the history of Ninjago. That thing is just too big to handle. We'll need a place to hide out. One place where the Devourer will never find us. Oh, the Serpentine tombs. Yeah, they're underground. Sure, we'll be without sunlight for months, but it's perfect."

"You're just willing to give up?" Cole asked, "What kind of ninja are you?"

"You know as well as I do that we don't have a chance at stopping that thing. You especially don't have any chances. You're as white as a ghost."

"I'm not sick. How many times do I have to tell everyone that?"

"Everyone, stop it!" Lloyd shouted, "Look at yourselves. Is this what my uncle would've wanted? Us fighting, running away, hiding out and giving up?"

"What's the point in thinking about that, Lloyd?" Kai asked, "Sensei Wu is not here anymore."

Everyone sank their heads as they were thinking about their beloved Sensei. Even Garmadon was having thoughts and his eyes were close to tears.

Lloyd showed no sign of emotions. He stood his ground just like his uncle would. "Sensei Wu may not be here anymore, but his teachings still live on. At the end of one of my training sessions one day, he told me that it wasn't the ninja in a fight, but it was the fight in a ninja. I finally understood what he meant. The whole time that we were fighting skeletons and snakes, I knew that a ninja would never back down on a fight. A ninja always picks himself up when he's down. No matter what happens, a ninja never gives up and a ninja never quits."

"I've never heard you say anything like that, Lloyd," Misako said, "Who knew that a young student could train himself to not only learn to be a ninja, but a teacher as well?"

"That's my boy!" Garmadon exclaimed.

"Wonderful lesson, Lloyd," Jay said, "Thank you for sharing that with us. There's just one little thing missing, though. Sensei never taught us how to fight one of the most biggest enemies of all times. How are we suppose to defeat a creature that size? Maybe if we had a weapon as big as him, we might be able to take him down. Unfortunately, we don't have anything like that. Oh, what about our dragons? We don't have those because they migrated to a different part of Ninjago. Also, we know good and well that our weapons will never be able to defeat an enemy that size. Oh, we are so hooped." Jay placed himself on the ground.

"Fight something big with something bigger," Lloyd said, "Jay, you're a genius. You probably know what I'm thinking about? Do you know?"

"Probably not, but go ahead."

"No time to explain. We need to start preparing."

"Lloyd, where are you going?" Misako asked.

"We're gonna destroy that snake once and for all," Lloyd said, running out into the desert.

Not knowing what they were getting themselves into, the ninja followed Lloyd. Little did they know that wherever they were going would be the start of the battle.

* * *

Once the Serpentine heard that the Great Devourer was on neither side of good and evil and that it was uncontrollable, they decided that the one and only thing to do was hide out in one of the Serpentine tombs. The snakes were happy to see that a plan became successful, but furious when they found out it didn't work. Most of them were mad at Skales because they thought he knew the whole time. Even though he was Pythor right hand man, he was clueless about how crazy the so called snake king was. Fangdam and Fangtom were angry with Skales most of all.

"After all this time-we thought the Devourer would be-on our side," the Fangpyre generals said, "All this time Pythor-was crazy to think such things. How could you have-not known about it?"

"How was I suppose to know he was a mad snake?" Skales said.

"You were his-right hand man. You should-have known."

The Devourer traveled in front of the trees of the jungle like forest. The snakes started to panic and jumped inside the tomb. Skales, Fangdom and Fangtom were the last one's to place themselves inside.

"Out of the way, coward!" Skales shouted.

"You're the coward!" the Fangpyre generals said.

One of the snakes closed the door of the tombs. The Devourer passed by as the Serpentine were safely underground, safe from harms way.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ninja were making their way back to the city near Lloyd's home. They weren't very sure how they were going to tell Sensei Wu`s family about him being consumed by a legendary snake, but they decided not to worry about that until later. Lloyd knew that his cousin, Monica, would be deeply upset to hear about her father, but that wasn't what he was concerned about. He had a plan and he needed everyone to help him out with it. Once they got to the Garmadons home, they all themselves in the backyard. The ninja were confused at what was happening.

"What are we doing here?" Kai asked.

"I need to get a few materials," Lloyd said, "Nick is really good at making a lot of useful stuff. I make sure that nothing ever happens to them because you never know when your gonna need them. So, to make sure they never get stolen, I hide them in here."

Lloyd opened up the door of the tool shed and showed everyone the hidden door from underneath. He got out his key and unlocked it.

"Since when did the tool shed have a door to an underground fortress?" Garmadon asked.

"Since I first started playing around in the tool shed," Lloyd said.

"There was a secret door here the entire time and you never told your mother and I about it?"

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you about." Lloyd opened the door to show everyone the useful inventions that were placed inside. "For instance, two weeks after I figured out this was here, I told Nick about it."

"It makes me think that you've told your friend everything about yourself."

Lloyd started placing the small inventions inside a garden sack. "There. That should do it. Now for part two. Does anybody know if there are any junkyards around Ninjago?"

"Well, you'll be happy to know that my parents own a junkyard," Jay said.

"I have to admit, Jay, you've been a big help with this whole thing."

"Well, at least somebody appreciates my talkative ways."

"Lloyd, are you home?" Lloyd knew that voice. It was Nick. "I came to bring you one of my dictionaries."

"Lloyd, you need to get Nick out of here," Garmadon said, "We don't want him to know what we're up to."

That part was true. Lloyd still haven't told his parents that Nick knew their secret. He had no choice but to obey his parents. Running outside, he saw Nick walk through the backyard.

"Hey, Lloyd," Nick said, "I came to give you one of my dictionaries."

Lloyd snatched it from Nick`s hand. "Thanks. I'll take good care of it."

"Is everything alright, Lloyd? You seem to be in a rush."

"Everything's fine. We're in the middle of a big situation."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's no time to explain. Just go home and lock your doors."

Nick walked out of the Garmadons backyard with a confused look on his face. Lloyd ran back inside the shed, panting with every step even though he didn't run that very much.

"Is the coast all clear?" Nya asked.

Lloyd looked out the window. "I don't see anyone else."

"Let's start heading out," Garmadon said, "Whatever plan you have, Lloyd, we need to start working on it."

Jay`s parents junkyard, also known as their home, was not too far away from the city, but it was right in the sea of sands. Jay`s father was a very successful inventor, but not all his inventions made a lot of money to live on, so he bought a junkyard to make double the amount that he had. Throughout Jay`s childhood, Jay always did a lot of things that he used with the things in the gigantic piles of junk that surround his home. Once the ninja made their way inside the junkyard, they got right to work in explaining the plan.

"So, Lloyd, what are we gonna do with your friends useful creations?" Kai asked.

"And why does this plan include being in my parent's junkyard?" Jay asked.

"The real question to ask is what the plan is," Garmadon said, "Explain, Lloyd."

"Okay, here's the plan," Lloyd said, "You four are going to have to do the strongest and most effective tornado of creation better than ever before. Once you do that, the strong winds will bring in all these inventions and the junk surrounding us inside it. Once it's all combined together, the biggest weapon of all times will be created."

"I have to say that's not a bad plan," Nya said.

"Will it work, though?" Zane asked.

"It's the only option we've got," Lloyd said, "Plus, it was the only thing I could think of."

"It doesn't matter how it works," Garmadon said, "It's a good plan no matter what anyone else thinks."

In the distance, they could hear whistling. The mailman pulled his bike up in front of the sign of the junkyard, taking out some envelopes in his bag. Lloyd, Kai and Jay jumped out to see who it was, startling the mailman.

"You ninja are always sneaking around, giving people heart attacks," the mailman said, "Your too quiet."

"Sorry," Kai said, "Didn't mean to scare you, but you have to get out of here now."

"Well, now, I do have a job to do and that's delivering the mail. If you don't mind, I'd like to get a little work done."

"Listen, you shouldn't be here," Jay said, snatching the mail out of the man's hand, "My parents aren't even home."

"They're not?" the mailman asked, "Let me guess. They're at the take back Ninjago rally."

"The take back Ninjago rally?" Lloyd asked.

"What? You haven't heard? Everyone is gathered around town and set up a rally. You know, so they can help figure out a way to solve the snake problems."

"Well, would you look at that? You guys are inspirational."

"You know what? Maybe I should get out of here. Wherever you guys are, something bad always happens. Whatever you guys are up against this time, I want no part of it." When he said that, the Devourer snuck up behind him without him noticing. He turned around to leave, but was horrified to see a snake right behind him. He screamed as his eyes widened with terror. "Snake!" He hid himself inside a barrel, frightened to come out.

The ninja place themselves in front of the snakes. Kai looked up at it. "Hey!" He pulled his mask over his face. "It's now or never, guys."

Lloyd ran towards the sidelines. "I hope my plan works."

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Lightning!"

"Ice!"

Objects started flying around the tornado of creation as the ninja brought a gust of wind around the place. It was a great sight to see, even though it was a dangerous move. Even the mailman peeked out from the barrel to look. Once the ninja made the tornado die down, a giant weapon took the place of all four of them. They were each sitting inside the giant weapon vehicle as the Devourer looked at them.

"Looks like the plan to make a giant motorized weapon vehicle worked," Kai said.

"Now all we have to do is figure out how to use it to stop that snake," Cole said.

"Perhaps this will work," Zane said. Zane brought out a cannon like machine that blew out a sound effect that sounded just like the music the snakes hate to hear. The sound waves that came out of it missed the Devourer. "I miss the shot."

"We need to figure out a way to make him hold still," Jay said.

"Let's try this," Cole said, pulling a lever that made a grabber shoot out. The grabber placed itself on the snake`s stomach, keeping the reptile still. "Got him."

"Looks like he can't move," Kai said, "Do it now, Zane!"

Zane shot out another blast of sound waves, hitting the Devourer straight in the face. When it bent down its giant head, Lloyd noticed from the sidelines that it had a little lime green colored spot on its forehead.

"Guys, it's got a weak spot!" Lloyd shouted.

"What?" everyone screamed out.

"On its forehead. It's got a-" Before Lloyd could finish his sentence, the Devourer`s tail smashed into the back of the demonized vehicle, right where Zane was sitting at.

"Zane!" everyone shouted.

The Devourer slithered out of sight, not showing itself after it had just been defeated. The ninja removed themselves from inside the damaged vehicle.

"Is everyone okay?" Kai asked.

"Where's Zane?" Lloyd asked.

Suddenly, something came out of the pile of trash, turning out to be Zane. "I'm right here." Zane showed himself with only half his face on his head. "That was close."

"Too close," Kai said.

Lloyd picked up a piece of trash. "I don't understand. How could it of not worked?"

"It may not have worked, but it was a very remarkable invention," Garmadon said.

"Let's just face it," Jay said, "It failed. Now we have nothing to be able to defeat that thing. Do you hear me? Nothing!"

"Are you done?" Nya asked.

Jay sighed. "Yes."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that things just got worse. Look." Nya pointed out in the distance to see the Devourer running off towards the city.

"It's heading towards Ninjago City," Zane said.

"That's where my parents are," Jay said.

"So is everybody else," Cole said.

"We've gotta go after it," Kai said.

"We have to destroy it before it consumed all of Ninjago City," Lloyd said.

When Lloyd said that, the ninja didn't hesitate to turn their golden weapons into vehicles and start heading out to the city. Little did they know that a certain individual was coming out to help them.

* * *

In the midst of Jamanicai Village, a little boy no older than ten appeared through the streets of town. His hair was jet black with streaks of brown on the end of his bangs and the back of his hair, which was a inch and a half away from his shoulders. He was wearing a black turtleneck shirt and black jeans. His brown eyes were almost either dark brown or black. He even wore black gloves, even though it was the middle of summer. The only thing that was light and brown were his shoes. He carried a blue backpack with him as he made his way inside the tea shop. It looked as though he was making his way on a long journey. He walked up to the counter to see an old woman cleaning off the counter.

The young boy looked at the woman with straight eyes. "Travelers tea."

"What kind of child would ask for traveler's tea?" the woman asked.

"Forgive me. I am traveling on a very long journey with my... father. We won't be back for a very, very long while. Only traveler's tea can give us a head start. If you would be so kind as to give us some, I will happily be on my way."

"What about your mother?"

"I no longer have a mother."

"Do you at least have a sibling?"

"I am an only child. It's just my father and I."

"Don't you at least have a relative to stay with?"

"As I have said before, it is only my father and I."

"Where is your father?"

"He's... in one of the stores around here. I don't mean to be in a rush, but may I have some traveler's tea?"

"I've said this plenty of times before and I'll say it again. Only a fool could purchase traveler's tea. Since you are just a young child, I would never consider you a fool. I'll simply get some in the back for you."

The old woman went to get the young boy his traveler's tea. A breaking news report came up on the tiny television box that sat on the counter. Probably there for the woman to watch when there were no customers coming in at the moments of time. The television showed a giant snake rampaging in Ninjago City and it also showed the ninja trying to stop it from doing so.

"I am here live in Ninjago City looking at something that I've never seen before in my entire lifetime," the anchorman said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, folks, but I believe the ninja won't be able to stop this thing."

"Here's your traveler's tea, young one," the woman said, "Just like you requested."

"Thank you," the boy said, "May I ask for directions?"

"I hope it's not to the Serpentine tombs."

"How far is Jamanicai Village to Ninjago City?"

"About a few minutes away. Well, maybe more than that, but just keep following the signs that say to go in which direction. It'll take you there."

"Thank you."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"I do not give strangers my identification. Goodbye." The young boy ran out of the shop.

Sticking the tea in his bag, he ran through the village and started making his way towards Ninjago City. If anyone knew how to get rid of a snake like that, he was a professional at it.

* * *

The ninja knew good and well that they were getting creamed. So did the civilians of the city. Just a few moments ago, the ninja`s dragons had returned, having four heads and combining into the ultra dragon. They were trying to help the ninja in battle, but ended up getting knocked out of the sky. This was a difficult battle for any of them to win. Lloyd was beginning to see that as well, but his mind kept telling him to keep going.

Kai was starting to become furious. "This is hopeless. Jay was right before. We can't defeat something that size."

"Told you so," Jay said.

"What do we do now?" Zane asked.

"I hate to tell you guys this in the middle of a battle, but this fighting is starting to make me go into a state of fatigue," Cole said, "I don't think I can handle it anymore."

"Misako, find the safest building that you can and take Cole inside," Garmadon said, "Keep him under some shade."

"Alright," Misako said, running up to Cole and leading him away from the dangerous scene, "Let's go, Cole."

Nya landed in front of the ninja. "That snake is just too difficult to handle. I've done everything I could."

"We can't just give up now," Lloyd said, "The whole city is depending on us."

"Lloyd, I understand that you're trying to help us, but this is a battle that we just can't win," Kai said.

"A true ninja would never say that."

"He's right, you know," said a voice behind them. They looked to see a young child with jet black hair with brown strands. He looked into each of their eyes. "Don't show any signs of self defense. I'm here to help."

"Who are you?" Kai asked, demanding.

"I will explain myself later. Listen, I can help you. I know a way we can get rid of the Great Devourer."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Jay asked.

"Jay, just let him help us," Lloyd said.

"It will be risky, but I'll do what I can to help you," the boy said, "You will need to be a part of this as well. First things first. I'll need your weapons."

"Listen kid, these weapons are important to us," Kai said, "There the most important weapons of all time and we can't just let you have them. How do we know you won't run off with them?"

"You can trust me. If this all works out, I will promise to give them back. As my father always says, never take anything without asking. I will keep my words. Let me have your weapons."

"Let's do it, guys," Lloyd said, "He's the only one willing to help us."

Kai looked at the boy and then his weapon. He finally made up his mind. "Okay, here. Take it."

"I'm not being rude or anything, but we're gonna need these back," Jay said.

"I will keep my promise," the boy said, "You all make sure that the Devourer stays in one spot. I'll take care of the rest afterwards."

The boy ran off, leaving the ninja with stunned faces.

"One spot?" Jay asked, "One spot! How are we suppose to keep that thing in one spot? It's hard just to keep him still."

Suddenly, Lloyd jumped around everyone. "Guys, I have a plan. I'm sure that this one will work." The ninja huddled around Lloyd as he explained the plan. Once he finished, everyone separated from the circle. "Ninja Go!"

Kai went in one direction as Jay and Zane went in another. Lloyd went on his own. Garmadon and Nya left to safety on one of the buildings. Lloyd was isolated inside an ally. He was hoping his plan would work. The plan was to have the Devourer follow all of them. It would first be Kai, then Jay, Zane, and last but not least, Lloyd. Once the Devourer was only concentrated on them, he would be able to wrap himself around the city. That way, he would stay in one spot for that mysterious boy to take care of the rest. Again, Lloyd was hoping the plan would work.

Lloyd started hearing noises that sounded like the plan was becoming a success. Once Lloyd saw the Devourer in his sights, he started running as fast as he could. Lloyd jumped from building to building until he saw a dead end. Having no choice but to jump, Lloyd hopped off the building and in the nick of time, the ultra dragon caught him. He was suddenly in the arms of his father.

"Did it work?" Jay asked.

"Let's find out," Lloyd said.

The dragon flew them around to show the Devourer tangled up in one big knot. The ninja cheered.

"It worked," Lloyd said. They all landed on the building where Nya was waiting for them. They all saw dark clouds hovering over the sky. They looked to see the young boy on top of the building opposite from him, the golden weapons grasp tightly in his hands. Lloyd looked at the young boy. "Look."

The boy looked down at the Devourer. "You must be the great one the Serpentine freed to consume all of Ninjago." The boy got in the position to jump. "I will make sure that the Serpentine never take over my home." The boy jumped and landed right on the Great Devourer`s weak spot. Once that happened, green liquid venom took the place of the snake. The dark clouds disappeared. The Devourer was gone.

Everyone cheered as they saw that the city was no longer in danger. Ninjago City was saved.

"Well, what do you know?" Kai said, "That little squirt actually did it."

"No, Kai," Lloyd said, "We did it."

The ninja climb off the building and went to see Cole with the paramedics. Misako looked to see everyone walking up towards them.

"Boys," Misako said, running up to her husband and son, "I'm so glad you're alright. I'm glad all of you are safe."

"What's going on with Cole?" Kai asked.

"The paramedics said he just has a stomach bug," Misako said, "He'll just need to rest up for a couple of days. If it doesn't go away by then, he'll need to seek medical attention. Just giving you a heads up."

"I don't mean to worry anyone, but that kid's coming back with our weapons," Jay said.

Kai stood in front of the child. "I hope you plan on giving those back to us."

"I told you that I would keep my word and I don't plan to break it," the boy said, "Here are your weapons." He gave them back their weapons. "You're welcome."

"Well, what do you know?" Kai said, "Not only did this kid save Ninjago, but he's not as bad as I thought he was."

"My father always told me to help anyone in need. That's what I plan to do, no matter what. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be on my way."

"Wait a minute," Lloyd said, "I know I don't say this to a lot of strange people that help save Ninjago, but thank you for saving our city."

"As I said before, I help anyone in need," the boy said, "I really must be going now."

"I bet your parents must be really proud of what you did today," Misako said.

"They would be if they were still here. I don't have a family anymore. I don't even have a home. My mother passed away when I was really young and my father passed on a year ago. I've been on my own ever since."

"You shouldn't be wandering around Ninjago on your own," Garmadon said.

"My dad's right," Lloyd said, "You should come stay with us."

"I don't think that's a good idea," the boy said, "I don't wanna be a burden."

"We insist," Misako said, "Come live with us."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" the boy asked.

"Of course," Lloyd said, "I for one think it's a great idea."

"Well, if you insist. I'll stay with you guys."

"We'll have the guest room set up for you by tonight," Garmadon said.

"You had a guest room all this time in your house?" Kai asked, surprised, "Why didn't you guys let me stay in there?"

"You're a temporary resident, Kai, not a guest," Misako said.

"Guys, look!" Jay shouted out.

Everyone looked to see Sensei Wu standing in the midst of where the Devourer was destroyed. "Sensei!"

"Family and students," Sensei said, "I am glad to be out of the stomach of a snake. It left a bad taste in my mouth."

"Here's your teapot, Uncle," Lloyd said, handing him the pot, "I found this in front of the comic book store."

"Thank you, nephew." Sensei drank the tea that was still steaming hot inside the teapot. "Much better. I supposed a lot has happened since I was consumed."

"Well, the Destiny`s Bounty is destroyed so I'm afraid you don't have a home," Nya said.

"I suppose I better start finding a new place for my family and I to live."

"You know, Uncle, there's a house right next door o my friend Nick`s home that's for sale at a very valuable price," Lloyd said, "It has the same amount of bedrooms like my home does."

"I'll be sure to have a look at it," Sensei Wu said, "Plus, it might give me the chance to be close to family." He looked to see a young boy standing with the ninja. "Well, who is this little guy?"

"He helped us stop the Great Devourer, Uncle. He's a true hero."

"You don't have to put it that way," the boy said.

"What's your name, young one?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Well, since I'm gonna be living with you all, I might as well tell you. My name is Cedrai."

"Good to meet you, Cedrai," Kai and everyone else said.

"Welcome to the team," Lloyd said.

The group of heroes huddled together as they looked at the sight of the danger free city. At last Ninjago was safe... for now.

* * *

Monday afternoon rolled in the quickest it could. Lloyd was finally able to finish his homework the day before and had it turned it. He made it seem like nothing happened during the weekend. At that moment, Lloyd was in the school auditorium as he watched Nick and Gene as the last two competitors of the spelling bee tryouts. Since Lloyd had promised to be there, he decided to help out Nick by showing his appreciation.

Gene was trying to spell the word imodium, but it didn't go very well. He was called off the stage in a matter of seconds. Nick was the last one standing. He was in the top five, but he was determined to win tryouts.

Nya called out the final word. "Spell comprehensive."

Nick suck in some air as he spelled it out. "Comprehensive. C-O-M-P-R-E-H-E-N-S-I-V-E. Comprehensive."

"Correct," Nya said, "Congratulations. You won tryouts. We'll see you next week on Tuesday night for the real competition."

"Thanks." Nick ran off the stage as he and Lloyd made their way outside. "Thanks for coming along."

"No problem," Lloyd said.

"I'm still not happy with you for telling your uncle that the house next door to mine was for sale."

"Hey, he needs to find a new place to live. I had to help him."

"Whatever. So, when can I meet this new friend of your?"

"When the time is right." Lloyd stared out to the sky and said, "Go Ninja Go."

* * *

 **WELL, THIS IS THE LAST STORY. ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END.**

 **BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T MAKE A HOLIDAY EDITION FOR THESE STORIES, RIGHT?**

 **THAT'S WHAT I PLAN TO DO.**

 **FOR THOSE OF YOU OUT THERE THAT ARE LION KING FANS AND THINK THAT TIMON AND PUMBAA ARE THE FUNNIEST CHARACTERS ON EARTH, I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE A FAN FICTION ABOUT THEM.**

 **I'VE DECIDED TO TAKE TOMORROW OFF. I WILL BEGAN WRITING AGAIN ON MONDAY. I NEED A DAY OFF.**

 **WELL, ADIOS. I'VE BEEN LEARNING SPANISH.**

 **lovesgod12 OUT!**


End file.
